


Антисоциальное поведение

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychological Drama, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: fierce_cripple<br/>Артер: LiaBatman (https://vk.com/liabatman или http://liabatman.diary.ru)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
>  by LiaBatman 

— Прекрати называть брата дауном, — Келли покачала головой, подхватила чашку с чаем со стола и отошла к окну.

Из окна на неё смотрело привычное хмурое небо, облезшие стены квартир напротив и двор с посаженным в середине газона одиноким деревом, напоминающим о неприятных событиях, происходивших год назад. “Всего лишь год назад”, — невольно отметила она.

— Да он ест, как даун, — Эггзи посмотрел на нахмурившегося Дэнниса, который не отвечал на подколки, зная, что если молчать достаточно долго, Гэри просто надоест к нему приставать. — Ложку держит, как пятилетка. Ты вроде учила нас есть нормально, но до него не дошло. Как его только в пожарные взяли?

Келли устало выдохнула, не зная, что и сказать. Почему Гэри и Дэнни выросли такими разными по характеру? Это даже она объяснить была не в силах. 

Келли очень надеялась, что после смерти мужа она была вполне хорошей матерью, и темперамент достался Эггзи от отца, а не стал следствием огрехи в её воспитании. Эггзи был такой же вспыльчивый, несколько бахвальный, умный и сильный, совсем как отец. Дэнни же был другим, он больше походил на неё. Хотя и тот надурил немало. Но это, как она надеялась, осталось в прошлом. 

Она потрясла головой, вытряхивая из неё воспоминания о Джордже и его влиянии на сына. Что-то она всё же просмотрела. 

Эсбо из-под бровей глянул на Эггзи, и тот сдулся. В конце концов, с тех пор, как Дэнни стал работать на станции и повысил квалификацию, в их семье стало куда больше денег. К тому же, недавно Дэннис подпалил себе спину до ожогов второй степени на пожаре в центре: месяц провалялся в больнице, и им выплатили страховку, которая пошла на первый взнос в колледж Эггзи. А потом Гэри ещё пару недель с затаённым дыханием наблюдал, как ма обрабатывала последствия ожогов на белой спине Эсбо. 

Возможно, Эггзи стоило меньше говнить, но детские привычки плохо вытравливались из его порывистой головы.

Эсбо — теперь Дэннис любил, чтобы его называли именно кличкой — посмотрел на него так, что Эггзи невольно прикусил губу. Неожиданной и очень жгучей лавиной нахлынули воспоминания о том дне, когда Дэннис, весь в копоти и воняющий, как подожжённый мусорный бак, завалился домой, пока мама была у подруги.

Он забрался в этой грязной, отвратительно пахнущей одежде прямо к Гэри в кровать. Спасибо, что кроссовки скинул вместе с толстовкой.

Эггзи ненавидел, когда Дэннис плакал. Потому что плакал тот так, словно мир разваливался на части, и всё живое гибло. Да, чёрт возьми, Эггзи было физически больно, когда Дэннис начинал лить слезы, блестеть глазами и зажимать свой рот руками.

Делал он это редко, от чего эффект метафизической боли только усиливался. Особенно с того момента, как Дэннис познакомился с Гогом, который был тем ещё психопатом, но Дэнни исправно от насмешек Эггзи защищал. Так, собственно, эти придурки и познакомились. На улице, пока Эггзи, до того легко перемахнувший через забор, потешался над братом, у которого этот манёвр легко повторить не получилось.

Поэтому в тот проклятый день, когда Эсбо полез к нему в кровать обниматься и рыдать, у Эггзи просто не хватило духу, сказать что-то едкое брату. Эггзи гладил его по спине, по часто вздымающемуся мягкому боку и затылку, щекоча ладони коротким ершиком волос. Эггзи отстранёно думал, что пора загнать Дэнни на тренировку. А затем на него накатило понимание, что Дэнниса могут посадить. И никаких шуточек по утрам за завтраком. Никаких подколок про отсутствие у Эсбо девушки и друзей кроме мудилы Гога. Никаких вечерних просмотров дурацких шоу по ящику.

Эггзи вцепился в Дэнни, когда тот уснул, не выдержав напряжения этого дня, так, что у Эсбо остались синяки, но на утро он ничего не сказал.

После этого Эсбо не выходил из дома, старался не отсвечивать и просил всех говорить Гогу, что его нет. Дэнни пожирало чувство вины, Эггзи же съедал страх. 

Через неделю выяснилось, что про Дэнниса и Гога никто ничего так и не узнал. Что девочка погибла, а мужик-пожарный надолго застрял в больнице. 

Тогда-то Эггзи сдал Гога с его поддельными дисками. Стучать на кого-то — было делом последним, особенно в их доме, но оно стоило того. Эсбо начал наконец выходить из комнаты, и сразу же пошел в пожарку, как Гэри и ма его не отговаривали. 

Со временем Эггзи смог продолжить учёбу, перестал дёргаться и подумывал о военном. Всё вроде вернулось в первоначальное русло. 

Только с того момента взгляды Эсбо — чуть хмурые, с намёком на непролитые слёзы — стали для Эггзи чем-то вроде стоп-сигнала. Он начинал шутить, но сразу же останавливался. Словно скажи он ещё хоть слово, и что-то в Эсбо надломится, и они могут больше не встретиться.

— Ладно, Эсбо, это выглядит достаточно забавным, — Эггзи отложил свой сандвич обратно на тарелку и, поморщившись, отпил кофе. — Не хочешь с нами сегодня прокатиться до “Чёрного принца”? Выпьем.

Келли слишком громко поставила свою чашку в раковину и неодобрительно посмотрела на сыновей. Те, выпив, имели привычку изрядно трепать ей нервы и попадать в неприятности.

— Нет, сегодня я не могу, — Эсбо подозрительно посмотрел на Эггзи, а затем как-то неуверенно улыбнулся. — Кев отмечает возвращение после реабилитации. Своё и моё. Меня пригласили на вечеринку в баре.

Дэннис бросил быстрый взгляд на Эггзи, а затем неуверенно оглянулся на Келли. Та тепло посмотрела на Эсбо и предостерегающе — на Эггзи, а затем вышла из кухни. Ей нужно было на прием к эндокринологу, и больше тянуть с завтраком она не могла. 

— Когда ты уже познакомишь меня с ним? — Эггзи подвинулся ближе к столу, всматриваясь в лицо брата. — Даже ма его видела. И ты трещишь о нём постоянно, как какая-то фанатка о своём кумире из ящика. И с нами не ходишь, а ведь я тебя постоянно зову. 

Дэннис свёл брови вместе, явно намереваясь сказать что-то мудрое. Вроде “отъебись” или “пошёл ты”. Но потом передумал, вытянул ноги под столом, задевая голени Эггзи, и как-то стёк по стулу, сложив руки на груди. 

— Я не умею общаться с твоими друзьями, — сказал Эсбо. — А с начальником у нас и без тебя общение идёт не особо гладко. Ты же в курсе, что из-за меня шеф чуть не умер и теперь весь в шрамах, а он оставил сгорать живьём моего лучшего друга?

Повисла неловкая пауза. От резких, столь непривычных для Эсбо слов, Эггзи дёрнулся. Дэннис смотрел на него так, словно готов был не только защищаться, но и драться до последнего. Возможно, даже буквально.

— Другом Гог был не особо хорошим, — зачем-то сказал Эггзи. 

Эсбо ничего не ответил. Собрал свою посуду со стола и поднялся, чтобы отнести в раковину и помыть. Эггзи не выдержал, смотря на его будто обвиняющую за бестактность спину, тоже поднялся и подошёл к Дэнни сзади. Сняв кепку, которую таскал всё время, даже в помещении (казалось, он носил её только потому что боялся, что их могли перепутать) — он обнял Дэнниса со спины. Может быть, так он извинялся. Он и сам не мог сказать, что на него нашло. 

Эсбо не остановился, продолжая медленно мыть посуду, хотя Дэнни мог бы и отпихнуть Эггзи — у них было не принято обниматься с тех пор, как отец не вернулся с задания.

Кроме тех двух раз после пожаров: когда умерла девочка и когда погиб Гог. Эггзи даже не был уверен, по кому в последнем случае его брат лил слезы. То ли по погибшему другу, то ли по разрушенным идеалам в лице Кевина Элиссона. 

— Как там Эмили? — неожиданно спросил Эггзи. — От ма слышал, что ей нашли приёмную семью.

Эсбо кивнул, забирая тарелки Эггзи со столешницы и продолжая их сосредоточенно мыть. Будто не помой он их до стерильного блеска, кто-то погибнет по его вине.

Сверхответственность или повышенное чувство ответственности — это впаял бы Эсбо психолог, если бы тот к нему ходил.

— Да. Ездил её навещать. Приличная семья. Живёт в центре Лондона. Эмили к ним привыкла, — Эсбо тихо выдохнул. — Её новым родителям не особо нравится, когда я прихожу. Я так понимаю, что выгляжу опасно для их района.

— Я ухожу! — крикнула из коридора Келли. — Ведите себя так, чтобы мне не пришлось ни за кем ехать в участок. Буду вечером.

— Хорошо, — слишком оптимистично заорал в ответ Эггзи, на что услышал от матери сомневающееся фырканье.

Эсбо домывал посуду, Эггзи стоял, уткнувшись острым подбородком ему в плечо. В последнее время, оказавшись перед возможной перспективой переезда в другое место или в общежитие из-за колледжа, Эггзи всё чаще ощущал своё желание не покидать слишком маленькую для них троих квартиру.

*

Эггзи похлопал по плечу Тода, который подбросил его до бара. Тот был маленьким и неприметным. “Отстойное место”, — решил Эггзи. 

Он выбрался из машины и сразу увидел сидящих на скамейке напротив входа Эсбо и Кева. Почему-то Эггзи был уверен, что мужик, с которым курил его брат — именно его босс. В баре громко играла музыка, через окна были видны расплывчатые силуэты подвыпивших людей.

Кевин что-то тихо, но настойчиво втирал Эсбо. Тот хмуро кивал, сводил брови и “бычил” в своей детской манере, но слушал внимательно. 

Кев резко замолчал, как только наконец-то разглядел Эггзи. По удивлению на его хмельном лице Эггзи сразу понял, что засранец Эсбо вообще никому не говорил, что у него есть брат. Тем более, что у него есть брат-близнец.

— Какого хрена, Эггзи? — первым вышел из замешательства Эсбо, поднявшись со скамейки и выкинув окурок, не потушив. — Что ты, чёрт возьми, тут делаешь? 

— Эггзи? — следом за ним отмер и Кев, поднимаясь со своего места. — Я Кевин Элиссон. Начальник Дэнниса. 

Кевин протянул ему ладонь для рукопожатия, подойдя ближе и внимательно разглядывая Эггзи в блеклом свете уличных фонарей. Эггзи улыбнулся, а затем подмигнул Кеву и протянул ладонь в ответ. Руки Кевина были аномально горячими для такого прохладного вечера.

— Гэри, но все зовут меня Эггзи, — Эггзи продолжал кривовато усмехаться, про себя раздумывая, что, возможно, его спонтанный приезд был не самой хорошей идеей. 

— Можешь звать меня Кев, — Кевин всё ещё разглядывал его с пристальным, чуть пьяным вниманием. — Ну, что же, пойдём, познакомишься с остальными. Как ты мог так долго скрывать своего брата, Дэннис? 

Эсбо явно давил в себе желание спрятать лицо в ладони и напомнить шефу про Зигги, но не стал. Он лишь злобно зыркнул на Эггзи, обещая ему все кары господни, как только они вернутся домой. 

Через час Эггзи уже был душой компании. Казалось, что Малыш Эл и Роб вот-вот выпрыгнут из штанов, наперебой обсуждая с Эггзи какую-то программу про тачки. Зигги смеялась над каждой шуткой Гэри, а шеф, похоже, недалеко ушёл от Зигги. 

Ещё немного, и его коллеги открыли бы фан-клуб улучшенной версии Эсбо. 

Сам же Эсбо тяжело вздохнул и устроился за дальним столиком с Триш, которая весь вечер сидела подозрительно тихо. Видимо, с Кевом у них снова не ладилось. 

Вдвоём они планомерно надирались, разглядывая разношёрстную толпу, встречающую неожиданно пришедшего Тихоню. Триш медленно пила терпко пахнущие коктейли, Эсбо заливал внутреннее напряжение светлым пивом. 

Как только Триш начала говорить, Эсбо напрягся, уже заранее проматывая в голове наиболее вежливые варианты ответов на те вопросы, которые ему задавали, когда знакомились с Эггзи. Он действительно не любил, когда их сравнивали. 

— Странно, наверное, смотреть на себя со стороны? — вдруг спросила Триш, поворачивая голову к Дэннису.

— За всю жизнь привыкаешь, — Эсбо немного расслабился, не дождавшись неприятных вопросов, и удобнее устроился на стуле.

Они сидели и смотрели, как Эггзи что-то увлечённо рассказывает, двигая бровями и растрачивая неясные жесты руками в пространство. Как все хохочут, и обстановка становится совсем уж лёгкой, почти искрящей. 

Эсбо наблюдал, как Кев смеётся и хлопает Эггзи по плечу. Таким привычным жестом, что всё выглядело, будто Эсбо в самом деле смотрел на себя со стороны.

Кевин оглянулся на Триш с Дэннисом. Что-то быстро обдумав, он сказал ребятам пару неслышимых в дальнем углу фраз, подхватил с барной стойки ещё два стакана пива и пошёл к их столику.

— Я к вам, — Кевин поставил один стакан себе, второй протянул Эсбо. 

Тот благодарно кивнул, отодвигаясь в сторону, чтобы Кев смог устроиться на стуле между ними. Через пару минут Эсбо и Кев обсуждали новую экипировку, которая, казалось, была ещё хуже, чем старая. Триш продолжала пить, а Эггзи громко спорил с Робом, постоянно поглядывая в сторону Эсбо.


	2. Chapter 2

Учиться в колледже было не так уж и круто, как казалось на первый взгляд. Денег не хватало, и даже подработки вместе с выбитым грантом на обучение не спасали. Как будто получение знаний было чем-то недоступным простому человеку. 

Эггзи докатился до того, что вместе со старыми друзьями стал подворовывать еду на складе. Просить денег у матери, сейчас живущей исключительно на пособие, и уж тем более у Дэнни, язык не поворачивался. Пришлось идти на крайние меры. 

Эггзи звонил Эсбо почти каждый вечер. Тот был тише обычного и сам, придурок такой, звонить брату не хотел. Про работу не рассказывал. Только мельком обронил в последнем разговоре, что местный мудак Дин начал подкатывать свои стрёмные шары к Келли. И что теперь их ма не знала, где ей спрятаться от его навязчивого внимания, постоянно уезжая к подругам.

Эггзи бывал дома каждые выходные, когда был шанс отделаться от военной подготовки. Почему-то именно в эти дни Эсбо застревал на дежурствах, чем злил Гэри. Эггзи был уверен, что Дэнни просто не хотел его видеть и не мог сам об этом сказать. 

Возможно, Эггзи слишком много взвалил на себя, но желание выбраться из той клоаки, в которой они столько лет жили, не покидало его. Он действительно верил, что сможет вытянуть себя, а потом и ма с Эсбо. Они все, чёрт возьми, стоили большего.

Эггзи только открыл дверь, удобнее перехватив спортивную сумку, и сразу же почувствовал, что дела их пошли по пизде. Вся та муть, что гоняют по ящику, про особую связь близнецов, похоже, была абсолютной чушью. На расстоянии от дома у него не было этого ощущения надвигающегося пиздеца, но стоило увидеть брата, чувство сразу ударило его под дых.

Эсбо сидел в гостиной, уставившись в одну точку и забыв включить свет. Выглядел он довольно пугающе: с синяками под глазами и разбитой губой. 

Эггзи бросил сумку на диван и плюхнулся в соседнее кресло. Он долго разглядывал профиль Дэнни, но тот так и не повернулся. В голове Эггзи начали копошиться мысли: одна хуже другой. Как будто он насмотрелся драм по кабельному и решил написать свой собственный сценарий очередной слезодавилки.

— Ты почему не на работе? — спросил он наконец, когда язык начал его слушаться. 

— Шеф сказал, что в таком виде я ему не нужен, и поставил на смену Малыша Эла, — безэмоционально ответил Эсбо и повернулся к Эггзи лицом.

— А что с лицом? — Эггзи сделал неопределённый жест пальцем вокруг своего собственного.

— Дин, — Дэнни поморщился и снова уставился перед собой. — Предложил мне двадцатку за то, что я скажу ему, куда уехала ма. Я послал его. И Дин с дружками решили научить меня хорошим манерам.

Эггзи поджал губы, размышляя о том, что с этим мудозвоном нужно срочно разобраться. Проблема была в том, что Дин был местным барыгой, и набралась немалая шайка придурков, согласных ему подчиняться. Эггзи было дёрнулся к Эсбо, но тот поднял руку, намекая, что сейчас его трогать не стоит. И говорить — тоже.

— Приемные родители Эмили стали задавать вопросы, — Эсбо подался вперёд, упирая локти в колени и пряча лицо в руках. — Мне кажется, она начала вспоминать, что видела Кева во время пожара. Хотя как это возможно? Она отключилась раньше, чем он открыл дверь. А теперь Эми говорит, что её новые предки хотят пойти в полицию, — Дэннис дернулся. — Она его точно опознает, она видела его раньше. Да полдома его видели.

Он замолчал, убирая ладони от лица. Хотя бы не плакал. Эггзи нервно прокручивал в голове варианты дальнейшего развития событий. 

По предварительным прикидкам — всё скатывалось в огромную жопу для всех. Кевина и Эсбо вполне могут обвинить не только в преступном бездействии, но и в поджоге. Мотив у них был, а дело Гога так и висело незакрытым.

— Твою мать, — выругался Эггзи, поднимаясь с кресла. — Что говорит Кевин? И где сейчас ма?

Эсбо, не отрывая взгляда от точки перед собой, пожал плечами.

— Ма у Мэнди в пригороде, — ответил Дэннис. — Кевин пока ничего не знает. 

Эггзи стаптывал грязными кроссовками ковёр, забыв разуться. Он не знал, сколько времени мельтешил туда-сюда. Эсбо, казалось, это совершенно не трогало. Он словно полностью погрузился в свои мысли и не торопился выныривать из них. Эггзи мог поспорить, что в этих мыслях было одно замогильное дерьмо. 

— И что мы будем делать? — Эггзи тормознул напротив Эсбо, усевшись на корточки у перед его коленями и обхватив его ладонями за лицо.

Эггзи бы, по-хорошему, нужно было отвесить Эсбо оплеуху, чтобы он пришёл в себя, а не сидел словно киборг. Но того и так знатно помял Дин.

— Мы? — как-то заторможено спросил Эсбо, наконец смотря в глаза Эггзи. 

Лучше бы не смотрел. От этого взгляда, тяжёлого и отчаявшегося, у Эггзи внутри холодело. Он выругался ещё раз, притянул Эсбо ближе к себе и прижался своим лбом к холодному лбу Дэнни, поглаживая его скулу большим пальцем. Любимая синяя бейсболка Эггзи упала на пол. 

— Не будь говнюком, Дэнни, — Эггзи ещё сильнее потянул Эсбо на себя, вытаскивая его из кресла, и они растянулись на ковре. — Естественно, мы.

Они лежали и разглядывали потолок. Эсбо редко и глубоко дышал рядом. Эггзи чувствовал каждый его вздох своим боком, стараясь не цепляться за руки Дэнни. Они словно перенеслись во времени на шесть лет назад, когда отчим начал бить их. До того, как Келли заметила, какой же мудозвон их новый отец. До того, как этот сраный говнюк попал в тюрьму. 

Тогда им казалось, что после избавления от нового папочки у них получится начать новую жизнь. У них почти получилось. Но, как всегда, если в жизни начинается каскад обломов, то он начинается. И проблемы идут одна за одной. 

У них этот каскад, похоже, начался со смерти родного отца — Ли.

Эггзи на минуту задумался и потянул руку к медали на груди. Эсбо всегда был рассеянным, поэтому медаль таскал Эггзи. Или он выиграл право на это в результате какого-то глупого спора. Эггзи уже не помнил. Он погладил холодный металл — их пропуск к решению проблем. Только ведь сказать, сработало бы это на самом деле, никто не мог.

— Ты должен рассказать Кевину, — Эггзи перевернулся и посмотрел на профиль Эсбо. 

Такой же, как у него, но всё равно другой. Может, дело было в мимике или в отрешённом состоянии Дэнни, но он выглядел чужим и незнакомым. Эггзи уперся локтем в ковер, устраиваясь удобнее, и положил ладонь на щёку Эсбо, чтобы повернуть его лицо к себе. Тот апатично позволял двигать себя, как какую-то куклу. Это ужасно злило Эггзи. 

— Я скажу, — Эсбо поджал губы и нахмурил брови, будто прикосновения были болезненными, хотя Эггзи не задевал синяки на его лице. — Но чем это поможет? Господи. Да по нашей с Гогом вине умерла девочка, а мой шеф теперь инвалид. Мать той девочки убийца, а Эмили круглая сирота. Если меня посадят — это заслуженно. 

Эсбо говорил всё громче, выпятив подбородок вперёд и грозясь перейти на крик. Эггзи дёрнулся, забрался на него, уворачиваясь от злобных тычков Дэнни, и зажал ему рот ладонью, приближая своё лицо почти вплотную к лицу Эсбо. Тот быстро перестал сопротивляться.

Всё его грёбаное чувство вины. Эггзи мог поставить всё, что у него есть, на то, что Дэннис думает, что и папа погиб из-за него. И дети в Африке голодают из-за него. Всё, что плохого происходит в этой жизни, происходит из-за чёртова Дэнниса Анвина. 

Эсбо злобно дышал в ладонь Эггзи, пытаясь взглядом прожечь дыру в его голове. Но это явно не работало. Это никогда не работало, только провоцировало. 

Эггзи прижался губами к своей ладони, зажимающей чужой рот, в каком-то странном порыве, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Эсбо. Те из злобного прищура быстро, очень удивленно округлились.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — Эггзи зачастил, скатываясь в местный говор, от которого по приходу в колледж тщательно старался отделаться. — Ты, я и ма. У нас всё будет офигеть как. Если даже начнется какой-то замес с копами, мы найдем адвоката. Или сбежим, плевать куда. Да хрен знает, что мы сделаем. Плевать. Не будь трусливым хуесосом, мы выберемся. Всегда выбирались. И подумай о ма. Она не выдержит, если тебя загребут эти подонки. Обо мне, говнюк, так и быть, можешь не думать. 

Эсбо дёрнулся еще раз так, что они стукнулись лбами. Эггзи выразительно выругался, сильнее зажал рукой рот Дэнни и тяжелее опустился на его бедра, перехватив руку Эсбо, которая норовила кулаком заехать ему в ухо.

Они ещё пару минут смотрели друг на друга в абсолютной тишине, разрываемой только тяжёлым дыханием обоих. Когда Дэннис окончательно расслабился, показывая, что его можно отпустить, Эггзи приподнялся, отпуская руку брата и убирая ладонь с его лица. Ещё несколько секунд он отупело смотрел на красные следы своих пальцев вокруг побелевших губ Эсбо. Из разбитой Дином нижней губы снова сочилась кровь. 

— И что это, чёрт возьми, сейчас было? — хрипло спросил Эсбо. 

Если бы Эггзи сам понимал, какого чёрта на него нашло. 

* 

Если проблемы начались — это процесс необратимый. Если что и возможно было сделать в таком случае — только решать их по мере поступления. И пережидать, когда возможности их решения в обозримом будущем не предвидится.

Это Эггзи уяснил давно, и он почти не удивился тому, что когда он пришел поговорить с Кевином о сложившейся ситуации, нагрянули копы. Полицаи были предельно вежливы и просили проследовать с ними в местное отделение. Всего на какую-то пару вопросов по поводу пожара, произошедшего шесть месяцев назад — с их полицейских слов.

— Кевин Эллисон? — спросил долговязый пент, которому так и хотелось выбить из рук его разнарядки. — Дэннис Анвин?

Или что за бумаги он держал в руках? Кевин открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Эггзи решил не рисковать и, набычившись (видимо, перенял-таки идиотскую привычку Эсбо), ответил первым.

— Да, — он оглянулся на Кева и посмотрел предупреждающе.

Насколько Эггзи знал, Эсбо успел сам поговорить с шефом, и потому Кев не выглядел удивлённым приходом полицейских. Или, может, для пожарных это не редкость? Кто их разберёт. В чём был уверен Эггзи на все сто процентов, так это в том, что Эсбо начнёт раскалываться уже на крыльце отдела. Даже не зайдя в грёбаный кабинет. Или допросную. Или куда его там повели бы.

В кабинете одного из сотрудников местного отделения было тихо, пыльно, и пахло отвратным кофе. Эггзи оставили одного, пока где-то в другом помещении опрашивали Кева. И всё бы ничего, если бы Эггзи не заперли в этом самом кабинете. А это уже сообщало о том, что дела у них шли не особо хорошо. Мягко говоря.

Эггзи изловчившись открыл дверь с помощью старого доброго приема с пластиковой картой. И, ладно, набором отмычек, который вечно таскал с собой с тех пор, как денег стало катастрофически не хватать.

Прошмыгнув за столом зазевавшегося копа, он слишком быстро нашел нужную дверь. Это само по себе для него было плохим знаком. Если всё даётся легко, значит, грядут тяжёлые последствия. 

На звукоизоляцию никто в полиции, очевидно, не тратился. Эггзи прекрасно слышал обрывки разговора. Имена Джорджа, Эмили и Дэнниса в разговоре мелькали слишком часто. Даже не разобрав всего сказанного, Эггзи понял, что Кевин и Дэннис конкретно влипли. И если Кев ещё сможет вывернуться — он всё же был жертвой — то Дэннису светила тюрьма, начни его шеф говорить.

 

Эггзи вернулся обратно в кабинет некого Дикса и стал расхаживать от стола до окна. Ситуация была пиздецовая, как ни посмотри. Телефон бренькнул сообщением от Эсбо. Ничего приличного тот не написал, уверяя, что скоро приедет.

— Да твою ж, — Эггзи злобно посмотрел на телефон. 

Потом он резко дернул за медаль на груди. Шею сзади обожгло металлом, но он даже не почувствовал. 

— Служба жалоб. Чем могу помочь? — отозвался телефон совершенно силиконовым женским голосом, вызывающим желание бросить трубку.

— Меня зовут Эггзи Анвин, — Эггзи мысленно ругнулся, коря себя за тупость. — Простите. Гэри Анвин. Я в полицейском участке вместо своего брата Дэнниса. А мама говорила позвонить, если нужна будет помощь…

Господи, ну и чушь он нёс. Но в голову совершенно ничего путного не шло. Просто не хотело идти. У него даже не было чёткого плана. И уверенности в том, что этот звонок сработает. 

— Простите. Вы ошиблись номером, — продолжал силиконовый голос в трубке.

Эггзи задёргался и сел на свободный стул. Что-то нужно было вспомнить, пока эта блондинка, — он не знал, почему был уверен, что механическая женщина по ту сторону обязательно блондинка, — не бросила трубку.

— Стойте! Стойте, — Эггзи, наконец, вспомнил, что должен был сказать и чуть не замолчал снова от облегчения.

Слова казались полнейшим идиотизмом. Но терять ему уже было нечего.

— Оксофорды, но не броги, — несколько вопросительно сказал он.

Эггзи почти успел закрыть глаза от неловкости всей этой ситуации и мысленно попросить прощения у Дэнни. Потому что когда обнаружится, что вместо него в участок пришел его брат, Эсбо могли впаять ещё какое-нибудь обвинение. Почему Эггзи сразу об этом не подумал? Иногда он был не меньше даун, чем Дэнни. 

— Ваша жалоба зарегистрирована, — безучастно сказала блондинка. — Мы надеемся на дальнейшее сотрудничество.

Звонок оборвался. Эггзи с минуту просидел, ошарашенно смотря на телефон. Он разрывался между желанием заорать и впасть в спячку и не просыпаться до скончания времен.


	3. Chapter 3

Просидев около часа в пустом кабинете, Эггзи начал скучать. Медленно, но верно страх стал сменяться раздражением. И как только накал внутреннего напряжения стал слишком велик, а Эггзи уже был опасно близок к тому, чтобы взорваться — пришёл неприметный полицейский, больше похожий на представителя офисного планктона, чем на блюстителя правопорядка. Коп несколько раз извинился, не глядя в глаза Эггзи, и скорбным голосом сообщил, что полиция Лондона ни к нему, ни к мистеру Элиссону вопросов не имеет. Какая-то невероятно нелепая ошибка произошла в их отделе. 

— Ага, спасибо, — несколько потерянно кивнул Эггзи, пока полицейский выпроваживал его из отделения, пожелав хорошего дня.

Миновав автоматические двери, Эггзи остановился на крыльце, прищурившись. Погода, словно иллюстрировала его лёгкую, почти блистательную победу над системой. Сработал ли звонок, или Кев нашёл какие-то волшебные слова на допросе? Эггзи не знал. Он вдохнул полной грудью воздух Лондона, навсегда отравленный выхлопными газами и сыростью, и это определённо был запах хорошего дня. Лучшего дня за последние месяцы. 

Почему-то он был уверен, что теперь никаких проблем с этими сраными пожарами — со всей этой ужасной историей Дэнниса — не будет. В противном случае его бы так просто не отпустили. Он даже ни одной бумаги не подписал. Эггзи очень хотелось увидеть лицо Дэнни в этот момент, сказать ему, что всё это дерьмо наконец-то закончилось — навсегда. Он огляделся в надежде увидеть Кевина, но тот либо уже ушел, либо ещё не вышел. 

Эггзи спускался по лестнице, когда какой-то лощёный тип окликнул его. 

— Эггзи, — томно заговорил мужик, словно снимал себе не самого дорого парня на Смит-стрит, — домой подбросить?

Мужик был слишком дорого одет, чтобы сразу послать его в жопу. Да и смотрел из-за стёкол своих пижонских солнцезащитных очков так, будто знал больше, чем следовало. А может, Эггзи просто показалось. Слишком долго он просидел в этом чёртовом кабинете, накручивая себе нервы до предела, и теперь те стремительно раскручивались, выдавая непонятные и весьма параноидальные реакции. 

— Вы кто? — спросил Эггзи, не особо заботясь о том, как себя ведёт.

— Тот, кто тебя вызволил, — продолжал мужик, так и не отлипая от перил лестницы, на которой он стоял, как будто его пиджак прирос к металлическому покрытию.

Сзади просигналила машина. Эггзи мельком оглянулся, увидев, что Триш с Кевином сидели неподалёку в припаркованной стрёмной тачке Элиссона и, похоже, ждали его. Он помахал им, странным жестом — буквально на пальцах — прося ещё пару минут для разговора.

— Это не ответ, — Эггзи вновь обратил всё своё внимание к незнакомцу, который продолжал его разглядывать.

Анвин даже себе не мог сказать точно, что в его глазах так напрягало, но этот взгляд из-за тёмных стёкол очков заставлял его соображать несколько медленнее, чем обычно. Определённо, он начал перенимать привычки у Эсбо. Скоро и есть станет так, будто ему пять лет от роду — держа ложку в кулаке.

— Благодарность лишней не бывает, — мужик явно был из этих чопорных аристократов. — Меня зовут Гарри Харт.

Повисла пауза, и Эггзи боролся с желанием нагло спросить: “И чо?” Это имя определённо ему ничего не давало. Но если уж мужик, Гарри, и в самом деле вытащил их с Дэнни из дерьма — нужно было хотя бы постараться проявить к нему уважение.

— Я дал тебе ту медаль, — продолжил мистер Харт, расставляя в своей речи многозначительные паузы. — Твой отец спас мне жизнь.

Эггзи застыл, не зная, что сказать. На самом деле, если и правда этот Гарри отдал Анвинам медаль, то он немного промахнулся братом. Потому что в тот день, когда стало известно о смерти отца — Дэнни был дома, а Эггзи торчал на первых тренировках по гимнастике, куда пошёл только потому, что это давало ему в обозримом будущем возможность ездить на соревнования в другие города за счёт школы.

Дэнни — стеснительный засранец — в этом возрасте часто любил представляться незнакомым людям именем или кличкой Эггзи. Тогда это ещё работало. Сейчас их уже вряд ли кто-то смог бы перепутать. Как минимум потому, что Эсбо стоило бы вплотную заняться спортом. 

Сзади настойчиво сигналила Триш, сидевшая за рулем. Или это уже был Кевин, который устал после разговоров с полицейскими и мечтал вернуться на станцию. 

— Не хотите вечером сходить выпить пива? — Эггзи ещё раз помахал в сторону машины. — Ну, то есть, я знаю хорошее место. “Чёрный принц”. Там продают отличное пиво, и это не особо далеко. Просто я хотел бы поговорить с братом. Иначе он будет сидеть и плакать в ожидании новостей. 

Гарри смерил его таким взглядом, что Эггзи даже на миг испугался, что его сейчас снова отведут в участок. В конце концов, Кевин и сам мог рассказать Эсбо, что всё наладилось, а Эггзи в свою очередь мог бы спокойно поблагодарить этого странного мужика. Да и к тому же, было любопытно, кто он, чёрт возьми. Правда ли знал отца? Но желание, такое же глупое и спонтанное, как и сама поездка в участок вместо Дэнни, рассказать всё брату лично — пересиливало. 

— Сегодня в семь. В “Чёрном принце”, — Харт приподнял подбородок и поджал губы. — Вы угощаете, молодой человек. Ваш номер у меня есть. И не опаздывайте, Эггзи. 

Эггзи прищурился, всё ещё не понимая: тон у этого Харта был такой просто от природы, или в голосе сквозил намёк на что-то. Эггзи даже не был уверен, хотел ли он знать, на что именно, но Гарри его определённо заинтриговал.

— Спасибо, — Эггзи кивнул, сам не зная, чему конкретно, и наконец-то спустился с лестницы, на ходу крича Кеву и Триш. — Да иду я! Иду!

*

— Какого грёбаного хера? — вместо приветствия спросил Эсбо.

Кевин глянул на него с непередаваемой усталостью во взгляде, но Дэннис на него не смотрел, вместо этого в упор уставившись на Эггзи. Не такого приветствия он ждал, определённо. Они же вернулись из участка, а значит, всё не так уж и плохо. Так чего тот набычился?

— Всё нормально? — спросил Эсбо, повернувшись к шефу.

Тот скованно кивнул, так не проронив и слова, а затем и вовсе поплелся в свой кабинет. Триш сочувствующе посмотрела на Эггзи, но тоже ничего не сказала, последовав за Кевом. Видок у этой процессии был довольно траурным, словно всё кончилось действительно плохо. 

Эггзи невольно задумался о том, что же спрашивали у Кевина, если он выглядел, как человек, пропущенный через моральную мясорубку. Притом в обе стороны: туда и обратно.

— Всё уладилось, — сказал Эггзи, попытавшись улыбнуться. — Теперь всё закончилось.

Они так и стояли в коридоре. Мимо пронеслась Зигги, на ходу поздоровавшись с Эггзи, широко улыбаясь и спросив, придёт ли он на встречу в воскресение. Тот лишь сказал, что не знает, и это было чистой правдой. Курсы военной подготовки отнимали немало сил и времени. 

— Почему ты попёрся туда вместо меня? — Эсбо сложил руки на груди и заговорил лишь в тот момент, когда Зигги полностью скрылась из виду.

Эггзи посмотрел на брата, стараясь понять, почему Дэнни так взбесился. Кев позвонил ему ещё из участка, сказав, что это дело окончательно закрыто, так что было непонятно, почему он так дёргался.

— Потому что ты бы сдал и себя, и своего шефа, — наконец подал голос Эггзи. — Ты не умеешь забалтывать. Я решил, что так будет разумнее. И вышло в итоге отлично.

Эсбо поджал губы, чуть кривя их в подобии улыбки, и сощурил глаза. Вот это ничего хорошего не значило. Эггзи не раз дрался со своим братом, удар у мишки-Дэнни был тяжёлый, компенсировавший его нерасторопность силой, и вот сейчас Эггзи понимал, что ему вполне может прилететь в челюсть — непонятно, за что. 

— Послушай, Гэри, — тихо заговорил Эсбо. — Я никогда не буду таким, как ты. Это просто невозможно. Но я не такой идиот, как тебе кажется.

Эсбо сделал пару резких шагов вперед, и Эггзи, не отдавая себе отчёта в своих действиях, сделал пару шагов назад, неожиданно упираясь спиной в стену. Такое положение вещей несколько обескураживало, потому что прежде такого просто не случалось. Чтобы вот Эсбо опасно зажимал его в коридоре? Никогда.

Агрессию от этого парня Эггзи видел только в тех случаях, когда что-то очень припекало Дэнни. Или речь шла о ма. Чаще речь шла о маме, потому что Дэннис был не из тех людей, которые беспокоятся в первую очередь о себе. Видимо, это было у Анвинов семейной чертой.

— Я не имел в виду, что ты идиот, — Эггзи очнулся от оцепенения и тоже взвёлся, в конце концов, он только что вытащил Дэнни и его шефа из огромной жопы, а тот и спасибо не сказал. — Просто, зная тебя, я могу сказать, что справился бы с этим лучше. И я справился. Я нашёл выход, я позвонил. Я не стал сам сдаваться, а ты бы мог. Логично?

Эсбо молча рассматривал лицо Эггзи, находясь как-то слишком близко. Очень-очень близко — казалось, выдохни он чуть сильнее, и Эггзи будет дышать воздухом из его лёгких. Повисла напряжённая пауза. Такая напряжённая, что в голове у Эггзи не осталось ни одной цельной мысли. Лишь обрывки, ничего не значащие слова. Полная тарабарщина. 

— Иногда мне кажется, Эггзи, — сказал Дэнни, не отодвигаясь ни на миллиметр, — что ты меня совсем не знаешь. 

Дверь на дальнем от них конце коридора заскрипела, и Эсбо отпрянул от Эггзи. Малыш Эл остановился в проёме, переводя взгляд поочерёдно с одного на другого. Он немного так постоял, словно обдумывая, что ему делать. Возвращаться назад было глупо: Эггзи и Эсбо его уже заметили. Что-то сострить у него явно не выходило, потому что напряжение в воздухе висело такое, что его можно было резать ножом, и это мешало думать.

— Всё в норме? — всё-таки спросил он, не придумав ничего лучше, и направился в их сторону. 

— Всё отлично, — немного едко ответил Эсбо, срываясь с места и уходя, ничего больше не сказав ни Эггзи, ни Элу. 

Банального “спасибо” Эггзи действительно бы хватило. Ну, или в свете последних событий, ему бы хватило хотя бы немного больше радушия во взгляде Эсбо. Может, одной робкой, чуть смущённой улыбки. 

Эсбо умел так улыбнуться, что это стоило больше тысячи слов. Чёрт возьми, это офигеть сколько стоило. Уж точно больше всяких там жалких слов. Но почему Эггзи этого не заслужил, он всё ещё не понял. 

— ПМС, — одними губами сказал Эггзи, криво усмехаясь, подошедшему к нему с вопросительным взглядом Малышу Элу. 

Тот тихо хохотнул, глядя в спину уходящего от них Эсбо. Эггзи бы тоже рад был посмеяться, да только ему было абсолютно не смешно. Вообще не смешно. И он не понимал. Действительно не понимал, какого черта происходит. И кто укусил его брата, если он ведёт себя так.

*

Мужик — мистер Харт — оказался чопорным до мозга костей. С серебряной ложечкой в заду и целым сервизом на сто персон в голове. Что ещё хуже, Гарри был умным и крайне ироничным, чем местное население не славилось. Ни умом, ни иронией, это точно. Именно этот факт, как казалось Эггзи, привносил столько дискомфорта в их разговор. 

— Я думал, что Дэннис тоже придёт, — сказал Гарри, делая глоток тёмного пива. 

Эггзи никогда не понимал людей, пьющих эту чёрную жижу, напоминающую по виду кофе. Такие люди вызывали у него опасение. Да и стоило такое пиво явно дороже привычного светлого, что для Эггзи было чистой воды транжирством.

Харт разглядывал Эггзи с интересом энтомолога, нашедшего вид бабочек с узором крыльев, соответствующим лейблу Адидас. Вид был не особо редким, но подвид Анвинов чем-то явно импонировал Харту, судя по его взгляду. 

— Он был несколько недоволен тем, что я поехал в участок за него, — Эггзи сложил руки на груди. — Нервный малый. Даже не спросил, как мы выбрались из этого дерьма.

Гарри говорил, что знал их отца. А ещё Харт откуда-то знал обо всём, что случилось с их семьёй за последние лет десять. И это должно было бы напугать Эггзи. Какой-то богатый старпер следит за их семьей, знает всю подноготную, а доказательств, что он в самом деле друг отца — ровным счётом никаких. Но Эггзи это отчего-то совсем не пугало.

— Понимаю его, — Гарри сделал ещё один глоток. — Дэннис старается быть… Как бы это лучше сказать? Более индивидуальным. Со своей ответственностью, моралью и знаниями, полученными из крайне неприятного, но всё же опыта.

Эггзи наклонил голову, пытаясь понять, что Харт имеет в виду, но это казалось невозможным. К тому же почти на все вопросы о себе, он отвечал дешёвой фразой для фанатов Бондианы: “Это секретная информация”. 

— Дэнни и так индивидуальность, — Эггзи выглянул в окно, чтобы отвлечься и скрыть неловкость. — Куда уж больше?

Гарри звонко поставил бокал на стол и посмотрел на Эггзи так, что тот просто вынужден был повернуться, чтобы поддерживать зрительный контакт. Это было сильнее него.

— Вы способный молодой человек, Эггзи, — медленно проговорил Гарри так, будто сам Эггзи вопреки словам Харта был умственно отсталым. — Но иногда вы мыслите исключительно стереотипными категориями. Во всех правилах есть исключения, даже среди таких, как я. Например, если молодой человек не встречается с девушками, это, возможно, происходит не потому, что он их стесняется или не интересен им, а потому, что девушки его не привлекают.

Эггзи застыл, обдумывая сказанные Хартом слова. Первое, что приходило ему на ум — тот неумело его пикапил, но что-то подсказывало Эггзи, что если это и было правдой, то лишь отчасти. Он слишком долго придумывал ответ, разрываясь между желанием огрызнуться или сказать что-нибудь колкое, и в то же время — остроумное. Дверь открылась, и в “Чёрного принца” завалились толпой ребята Дина, избавляя его от необходимости отвечать. Эггзи и трети их не смог бы назвать, да и не хотел бы исправлять это положение.

— Вали отсюда, дедуля, — сказал долговязый дрищ в спортивном костюме.

Эггзи был уверен, что он не курил травку. Да и вообще он ничего “такого” не употреблял с тех самых пор, как пошёл на подготовку к службе в морской пехоте, но, чёрт возьми, дальнейшая драка была похожа на особенно весёлый трип, в котором “дедуля” в стиле ниндзя-Мэри-Поппинс выбивал зонтом зубы Бульдогу — этого Эггзи помнил, — вырубил долговязого тяжёлой кружкой с оставленным кем-то пивом и усыпил бармена каким-то дротиком.

— Вот же ни хрена себе, — только и смог сказать Эггзи, чувствуя, что его брови решили познакомиться с волосами на голове.

*

Эггзи почти дошёл до дома, пребывая в несколько приподнятом настроении. Этот Харт приводил его в восторг, и ему, чёрт подери, повезло, что тот согласился не стирать его воспоминания о стычке с ребятами Дина, которые, по-видимому, пришли выбивать из Эггзи дурь и информацию о местонахождении Келли. Если уж Дэннис им ничего не сказал, подставляя глупую рожу под тумаки, то Эггзи тем более бы молчал. Дэнни мог бы им и соврать, но он — придурок, и потому не догадался. 

Гэри резко дёрнули за руку, когда он сворачивал за угол. Эггзи столкнулся нос к носу с Эсбо и хотел уже было что-то сказать, но тот резко помотал головой, намекая заткнуться. Они медленно дошли до пожарной лестницы с дальнего торца их дома, когда Эсбо наконец заговорил.

— Там этот психопат — Дин, — Дэнни тряхнул головой и сел на ступеньки, чтобы прикурить. — Совсем долбанулся, маньяк ебанутый. Пьяным притащился к нам с пушкой, а теперь пытается выломать дверь, крича, чтобы мы отдали какого-то старого хрена в костюме. О чём он вообще?

Эггзи облегчённо выдохнул, понимая, что Дэннису повезло, и он, наверное, выходил за сигаретами, когда Дин решил вершить месть над ними. Жаль только, что сейчас в их квартире устроят погром. А потом ещё и соседи стащат старый телик и новую микроволновку. Больше у них всё равно красть из квартиры нечего. Эггзи присел рядом с Дэнни и привалился плечом к плечу брата. 

Тот протянул ему пачку сигарет, предлагая закурить, но Эггзи отказался. Он не был таким фанатом курения, как его братец, и притрагивался к сигаретам только тогда, когда был сильно пьян. Эта хрень его всё равно не успокаивала.

— Так и кто это был? — докурив, спросил Эсбо.

— Не могу сказать. Я обещал, — Эггзи поморщился от своих слов, разрывающих редкий в последнее время момент их спокойного общения с Эсбо. — Могу лишь сказать, что это тот мужик, который вытащил вас с Кевом из участка.

Эсбо задумчиво кивнул, неожиданно ничего больше не спрашивая и не уточняя по поводу Харта, будто его вовсе не мучило любопытство, не хотелось знать, как они выбрались из этой грёбаной ситуации. Он встал на ноги и протянул руку Эггзи, помогая подняться с грязной лестницы чёрного хода.

— Нам где-то нужно переночевать, пока этот ирландский хрен бесится, — Эсбо отряхнул джинсы и осмотрелся, будто где-то в кустах был спрятан адрес того места, где они могут перекантоваться. — До твоей квартиры далеко. 

В конце концов, Эггзи, несмотря на протесты Эсбо, позвонил Кевину с просьбой перебиться одну ночь. Элиссон странным образом не отказался, хотя похоже было, что у Триш и Кева сегодня зависал ещё и Мэл. Последнее, правда, как раз объясняло желание Кева разбавить одного гостя ещё парочкой. У Кевина, как и у Дэнни с Гэри, был не самый лучший день, а отношения с Мэлом по-прежнему были напряжёнными. 

— У меня только одна кровать в гостевой и один диван, парни, — Кевин с озорством в глазах и с совершенно мрачным выражением лица посмотрел на Мэла и Анвинов. — Так что распределяйте сами, где кто будет спать. Но лучше вы, ребята, в гостевую, а Мэл — на диван. Я боюсь, что он не разложится. Выдвижная часть стала застревать.


	4. Chapter 4

Эсбо возился на своей половине кровати вот уже двадцать долбаных минут, если не больше, словно у него завелись блохи, как у какой-то уличной псины. Наверное, если бы Эггзи подсоединил Эсбо куда-нибудь вместо генератора, тот уже по своей неуёмной энергии стал бы эквивалентен электростанции. Эсбо и его возня — как вечный двигатель. Последняя надежда человечества во время апокалипсиса.

Эггзи вздохнул, открыл глаза и перевернулся, чтобы лечь лицом к Дэнни. Он предсказуемо уперся взглядом в его коротко стриженый затылок. Мысли в голову лезли совсем уж безумные, да и сравнения с собакой Эсбо бы не оценил. Больно уж не любил псов.

Эсбо снова завозился, и как же это раздражало Эггзи. Он скинул своё одеяло, а затем, не задумываясь, полез под одеяло Эсбо, которое было толще. Под ним образовалось просто адское пекло вокруг Дэнни. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Эсбо шёпотом, не поворачиваясь.

— Не могу слушать, как ты пыхтишь и возишься, — Эггзи забросил руку на Эсбо и притянул к себе брата, надёжно зафиксировав его на месте, и для закрепления сковывающего эффекта закинул на него ещё и ногу.

Большой Тедди-Дэнни. Странно, что ещё никто не забрал его себе для таких вот обнимашек. Вряд ли бы Эггзи озвучил это вслух, но аномальное одиночество брата он воспринимал как одну из самых загадочных тайн мироздания. 

— Это тупо, отцепись, — тихо зашипел Эсбо.

Он старался не превращать это в потасовку, потому что за соседней стенкой мирно спали Кев и Триш, и тревожить их мелкими разбираловками по поводу делёжки кровати не хотелось, да и вообще было бы неловким и детским.

— Так прекрати возиться, — Эггзи уткнулся носом во влажную шею. — Тогда отстану.

Эсбо задышал чаще. Пару минут они так и пролежали, пока Дэнни наконец-то не расслабился. Но дышал он всё равно так, будто только что выбрался из горящего здания, да ещё и с потерпевшим на руках. Эггзи просто слушал дыхание Дэнни, ощущая его всем телом и не убирая носа от ставшей ещё более влажной шеи.

— Ты всё так же страдаешь проблемой, — Эггзи прикусил язык, понимая, что снова городит чушь, которая Дэнни не понравится, но остановиться уже не смог, — "неуместного стояка"? 

Эсбо предсказуемо дёрнулся, но Эггзи прижал его к матрацу, и тот из опасений, что их услышат в соседней комнате, перестал пихать локтём Эггзи под рёбра.

— Ой, да ладно, — смешливым шёпотом произнёс Эггзи. — Как будто с тобой это в первый раз. Я до сих пор помню тот случай в музее. 

Эггзи почти физически ощущал мысли Дэнниса, который про себя проклинал его и посылал куда подальше в нелестной форме, и, господи, как же Эггзи этого не хватало. Этих потасовок, на самом деле не слишком обиженных и злых, и времени — одного на них двоих. Эггзи на мгновение задумался о том, что сказал ему про Эсбо мистер Харт. 

Затем, поморщившись, он вспомнил Джорджа и его ужимки, все эти шутки, неоднозначные вопросы. Это лёгкое покровительство со стороны Гога и то, что Дэнни никогда толком не умел тому отказать.

А эти смущённые улыбки Эсбо (да Эггзи такого довольного выражения на его лице никогда не видел!), когда тот разговаривал с Кевом. Дэнни ему даже кофе приносил перед сменой. Если Зигги не врала, конечно. Хотя с чего ей врать, всё было очевидно.

Да их ма поняла раньше, чем понял Эггзи. Он недовольно выдохнул в шею Дэнни, и тот снова пихнул его локтем в живот. Эггзи носом почувствовал, как встали дыбом короткие волоски на затылке Эсбо, а кожа начала покрываться мурашками. 

Гэри, вообще-то, считал себя далеко не идиотом. За главного идиота у них был Дэннис. Но тут всё получалось с точностью наоборот. Эггзи вывернул руку, которой удерживал Эсбо, и протолкнул её дальше под его локоть, чтобы положить ладонь на живот. Чтобы почувствовать пальцами, как тот дышит и пытается расслабиться. 

— Ещё немного — и я пойду спать на пол, — тихо, но очень чётко сказал Эсбо. 

— Нет, — Эггзи поддавшись внутреннему, совсем нелогичному порыву, прижался губами к солёной коже на шее Эсбо, чувствуя под ней твёрдые позвонки. — Мы сегодня победили систему. Я победил эту чёртову систему. И я буду спать, как хочу.

Эсбо подозрительно притих, даже не попытавшись спорить, что у него должно быть и своё мнение по этому вопросу. Казалось, он вовсе перестал дышать. Трудно сказать, сколько он пролежал так, совершенно не двигаясь, но в какой-то момент всё же резко расслабился, завозился, убирая руку из-под себя и запихивая ладонь под щёку (точно как пятилетка). 

— Мы ма забыли позвонить, — Эггзи зевнул, болезненно ткнув своим подбородком Эсбо.

— Челюсть не вывихни, придурок, — Дэнни не удержался и зевнул вслед за ним. — Ей Кев позвонил. 

Эггзи хотел было пошутить про подружек Келли и Кевина. Про папочку и мамочку Эсбо, но его неожиданно срубило. Он ещё не уснул, но говорить сил уже не осталось. Возможно, ему только показалось, но в какой-то момент, засыпая, Дэнни положил свою руку поверх ладони Эггзи и переплёл их пальцы. 

*

Эггзи попытался вывернуться из хватки Дина, но пистолет в руках давал тому сто очков вперёд. И не потому что Эггзи боялся словить пулю. Та могла попасть в Дэнни, валяющегося в отрубе на полу. Дин протрезвел, но, казалось, именно это сделало подонка злее и неадекватнее. Вполне возможно, что тот и вовсе забыл, что им двигало в самом начале, и на Келли, по большому счёту, ему уже было наплевать — вряд ли он смог бы сейчас вспомнить её имя — а вот на своих беззубых шестёрок, лежащих в больнице, похоже не очень.

— Говори, что за хрен с зонтом был с тобой в «Принце», или клянусь, я вышибу тебе мозги, — Дин надавил дулом Эггзи на щёку. 

— Понятия не имею, о ком ты, мужик, — Эггзи с опаской покосился в сторону Дэнни.

Тот выглядел не очень — ещё бледнее, чем обычно, но, казалось, уже приходил в себя. Он получил удар по затылку старым торшером. Осколки разбившейся лампочки блестели на полу, переливаясь радужными всполохами. 

— Имя, пидор, — пистолет прыгал в руках Дина, как будто у него был Паркинсон или какое-нибудь другое мудрёное заболевание. 

Хотя руки у того скорее дрожали из-за не до конца выветрившегося алкоголя и ярости, которая грозилась разорвать Дина изнутри. Его рыжая бородёнка, которую даже щетиной трудно было назвать, встопорщилась, делая его похожим на ёрш для сортира. По сути, Дин и был здоровенным ершом для сортира.

— Говори, сучёныш, — этот продукт человеческой жизнедеятельности направил ствол в сторону Эсбо.

Эггзи отстранённо отметил, что старый глок со спиленным серийником был снят с предохранителя. Надежды не оставалось никакой. С одной стороны, он мог бы назвать имя Харта, потому что этот мужик по сути ему никем и не был. Очевидно, это помогло бы разобраться с Дином на раз. С другой стороны, даже скажи он имя — это не гарантировало сохранность ни Эсбо, ни самого Эггзи.

— Мэри Поппинс, — Эггзи криво ухмыльнулся, и грязное дуло пистолета уткнулось ему точно под нос, оттягивая верхнюю губу и обнажая зубы.

Эсбо пришёл в себя и молча поднялся на колени. По его расфокусированному взгляду Эггзи понял, что тот не окончательно собрался, и башка у него сейчас раскалывается даже больше, чем после попоек с Гогом. Дэнни смотрел так, что Эггзи готов был забить на все принципы, и назвать имя Харта, произнеси Эсбо эту просьбу хотя бы одними губами. Но он ничего не говорил, просто смотрел на него, стараясь удержать шаткое равновесие своего тела. 

Он молча смотрел, и в его глазах плескались новые потоки вины, отчаяния и чего-то такого, что Эггзи не мог истолковать верно, и это охрененно драло изнутри, заставляя мелко дёргаться.

Зловонное дыхание Дина опаляло его лицо, холодный глок оттягивал кожу в гримасе, а в животе, казалось, образовалась космическая чёрная дыра. В книгах и фильмах в такие моменты люди обычно вспоминают всю свою жизнь, которая пролетает обрывками-кадрами перед глазами. У Эггзи всё было не так. Просто Эсбо и его взгляд. Даже Дин, его пистолет и вонь изо рта — всё перестало существовать и утратило смысл.

Наверное, поэтому он не сразу услышал голос Харта, появившегося из ниоткуда. Громкий. Слишком громкий, чтобы быть настоящим. Скорее всего, динамики. Какие к чёрту динамики в их квартире? У них даже телевизор спёрли, пока их не было, потому что Дин выломал дверь ещё в прошлый раз. 

Дин отшатнулся, убирая пистолет. Эггзи на автомате, не разбирая синтетических слов Гарри — они просто не доходили до его сознания — подлетел к Эсбо, чуть не сбив его с ног, подхватил под локоть и потянул на себя, а потом они кубарем выкатились квартиры. Последнее, что успел отметить Эггзи: Гарри назвал какое-то место для встречи, но он не разобрал, какое. 

Боже, да он и взрыва сейчас не услышал бы. Теперь он лишь упрямо волок Эсбо, которого, похоже, тошнило после сильного удара по голове. Это был нехороший знак. Им нужно было в больницу.

— Куда ты меня ведёшь? — спросил Эсбо, высвобождаясь из хватки Эггзи, когда они уже прошли четыре двора. — Нам не в эту сторону.

— К Максу, — Эггзи снова упрямо подхватил Дэнни под локоть, забив на его замечание о том, что они идут куда-то не туда.

— Какого хуя ты тащишь меня к ветеринару? — Эсбо перестал вырывать свою руку, вместо этого резко разворачиваясь и морщась.

Эггзи посмотрел на него, как на придурка, а затем мысленно отвесил подзатыльник себе самому. Если бы его так приложили по голове, он, возможно, вообще не мог бы говорить. Каким же пидорасом был Дин, если нападал сзади, чёрт возьми.

— Такого, что машины у нас нет, а денег хватит только на метро. Не думаю, что ты выдержишь эту поездку, — Эггзи выдохнул, набираясь терпения. — А если позвоним в службу спасения, то тебя отвезут в ту же больницу, где все шестёрки Дина. Денег выёбываться и выбирать другую больницу у нас нет. Пусть тебя хотя бы Макс посмотрит. Больше я всё равно никого не знаю, а у него хотя бы есть тачка и можно занять.

Эсбо ещё раз дернулся, но Эггзи вцепился в него намертво.

— Всё со мной нормально, — сказал Дэнни. — Этот голос… Звучит, конечно, так, будто мне и правда нужно к Максу. Но этот голос, который сказал Дину, что упрячет его в тюрьму, сказал ещё, что нам нужно приехать к какому-то портному. 

Эггзи несколько раз моргнул, хаотично соображая. Какой, к хренам, портной? Мозг отказывался воспроизводить нужную информацию, но чувство того, что он знает, куда ехать, не покидало его. Да и чёрт с ним, Эггзи решил, что они разберутся с этим позже.

— Окей, я знаю, куда нам нужно, — Эггзи посмотрел Дэнни в глаза, прекрасно понимая, что врёт. — Но пока тебя не глянет хотя бы Макс, мы никуда не поедем.

— Он ветеринар. Там собаки, — раздражённо сказал Эсбо. — Почему мне кажется, что ты издеваешься?

Да Эггзи чуть не обделался от страха, какие, к чёрту, издевательства? Иногда он бывал говнюком, но не в таких ситуациях, и они оба это знали. Может, Дэнни просто было так привычно, просто такая модель поведения, где Эггзи — говнюк, а Эсбо — как грёбаная бодхисаттва, и лишь это оставляло иллюзию нормальности всего происходящего. 

Дэнни неожиданно кивнул, соглашаясь как-то без перехода, будто прочитал мысли Эггзи. 

*

Макс был из таких людей, которые никогда не задавали лишних вопросов. Не потому, что его мало что интересовало или же интересовали исключительно деньги, а потому, что иначе здесь было не выжить. Пару лет назад Эггзи уже обращался к Максу, когда сильно пострадал в случайной драке с местной шпаной. Денег у семьи тогда не было, пришлось просить старого знакомого зашивать себе лицо. Не сказать чтобы Макс был по-настоящему хорош в этом — шрам на левой брови привлекал внимание как раз с тех пор — но Эггзи был рад, что хотя бы не получил заражение. А ведь мог, столько грязи в тот день было на его лице. 

Именно потому, что Макс не задавал вопросов, его и не трогали. 

Он крутился вокруг Эсбо, светил в его недовольную рожу фонариком, что-то там выстукивал, заставлял следить за пальцем. Немного погодя, прикрикнув на какого-то пса, который начал истерично лаять в своей клетке, он развёл пару таблеток в воде и дал Дэнни. Тот скривился, но выпил белую муть, в которой кружили взвесью ошмётки какой-то химической дряни, растолчённой Максом в воду. 

— Привычка, — мрачно сказал Макс, проследив за взглядом Эггзи. — Треснули его знатно, но башка у него крепкая. Реакции в норме. Память не терял. Не думаю, что вам надо в больницу, тем более, я уже слышал, что братки Дина там по вашей вине.

Макс замолчал, взъерошив пятернёй лохматую голову. Он посмотрел на Эсбо, который уныло сидел на металлическом столе в приемной. Бледный, побитый, уставший. Дэнни вытащил телефон, очевидно, собираясь позвонить маме. При взгляде на него такого сердце непроизвольно сжималось. 

— Ты как? — Макс продолжал внимательно вглядываться в его лицо.

Настолько внимательно, что Эггзи стало неловко. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, засунув руки в карманы и ожидая, когда Макс назначит цену за свои услуги.

— Нормально. Спасибо, Макс, — Эсбо хмыкнул, протянув руку для рукопожатия. — Сколько мы тебе должны?

Макс посмотрел на Эсбо с мягкой улыбкой, которую на его лице Эггзи не видел, пожалуй, никогда. А они когда-то учились в одной школе, и Макс с его серьезной миной мог претендовать на звание «Самая хмурая рожа». И эта хмурая рожа сейчас жала руку его брату очень по-свойски, с какой-то затаённой нежностью, будто Эсбо был одним из настоящих пациентов Макса, хотя они даже никогда толком не общались.

— Я ничего не сделал, — Макс убрал свою руку и пожал плечами. — Считай это актом доброй воли — всё бесплатно. Думаю, у вас сейчас и так проблем хватает.

Эггзи согласно кивнул. Он хотел сказать что-то Максу, но тут его осенило, про какого портного говорил Эсбо. Точнее, про какого портного говорил, Гарри Харт. И как он всё это провернул, Эггзи предпочитал не задумываться. 

Так, как Дэнни был в порядке, им пора было решать куда более насущные вопросы. И в этот раз Эсбо не отделается, сам будет говорить спасибо этому ехидному аристократу с навыками серийного убийцы. Очень утончённого серийного убийцы. 

— Да, мам. Слушай, пока рано возвращаться в город, — Эсбо устало склонил голову к плечу, явно что-то выслушивая от Келли. — Нет, с Эггзи всё в порядке. Со мной тоже. Что тебе сказал Кевин? Господи, мам… Нет. Ладно. Просто оставайся у Марты. Хотя бы ещё неделю. Тут действительно небезопасно. Мы найдём, где переночевать.

*

Они стояли напротив выхода. Час пик — явно не самое лучшее время, чтобы прокатиться по Лондону с братом, у которого, возможно, сотрясение. Народ, спешащий с работы домой, казалось, совсем слетел с катушек.

— Водители автобусов снова бастуют, — сказал в телефон невысокого роста мужик, придавивший Эггзи сбоку. — Буду позже. Нет, всё, больше не могу разговаривать. 

Он вывернул руку, чтобы убрать телефон, и заехал локтем по рёбрам Эггзи. Тот не стал ничего говорить. В такой толкучке уже не имело смысла возмущаться. Он извернулся, чтобы встать лицом к Эсбо, которого прижало спиной к неработающей сейчас двери. Эггзи уперся рукой в её стекло, чтобы сохранить хоть какое-то пространство между ними, но ничего не вышло. На следующей станции завалилось ещё больше людей. Наверное, в такое время даже Борис Джонсон не спустился бы в метро. Да и зачем ему, если он в любом случае рассекал по своему центру на велике? Это не с окраин гонять.

Эггзи посмотрел на Эсбо. Тот хмурился и прятал лицо, хотя на него всё равно никто не смотрел. Иногда Эггзи поражался тому, как такой заядлый фанат Вест Хэм Юнайтед, посетивший не одну игру, может быть таким… Стеснительным, что ли? Да Дэнни даже футболки носил под цвет эмблемы любимой команды. Сознательно или нет — это уже другой вопрос. Такие обычно были задиристыми.

Ему не эмблему футбольного клуба нужно было набить на себе, а радугу и пони. Плачущего пони. Эсбо бы очень подошло. Дэннис посмотрел на Эггзи из-под бровей, будто что-то почувствовал. Какие-то из шальных мыслей Гэри.

— Ты встал на мою ногу, — флегматично заявил Эсбо. 

Эггзи посмотрел вниз. Но ни черта не увидел, потому что они стояли слишком близко, соприкасаясь почти всем телом. Сзади давили люди, нечем было дышать и было ужасно жарко. Может, именно поэтому Эггзи так прошибло внезапным осознанием, что он стоит с Дэнни так близко — от самой макушки до пяток, упакованных в кроссовки, как в сабатоны. 

Эггзи убрал ногу со стопы Эсбо, и если ему казалось, что впаяться в Дэнни сильнее у него уже не выйдет, то он ошибался. Двери открылись, и внутрь впихнулось ещё несколько уставших и упрямых человек. Давно в метро не было такой давки. Кажется, кто-то не успел выйти на нужной ему станции.

Эсбо был словно прохладней, чем остальные. И мягче. И пах почему-то, как аптечка. Люди сбоку старались устроиться, судорожно разглядывая табло с остановками, словно это ускоряло движение поезда. Кто-то заехал сумкой по голени Эггзи, но он даже не стал оборачиваться. Что-то аморальное, нелогичное и совсем-совсем нездоровое накрыло его с головой.

Он точно больше никогда не будет шутить над Дэнни по поводу его неуместных стояков, потому что сейчас он был на грани полного провала, уговаривая свой разбушевавшийся от недостатка кислорода организм заткнуться. 

Эсбо откинул голову, чуть не приложившись пострадавшим затылком о стекло, когда Эггзи дёрнуло вперёд. Переглянувшись, они не сговариваясь расслабились. Не хватало только ещё в вагоне метро напороться на лишние проблемы. Эггзи выдохнул чересчур громко, выпуская из себя напряжение. Он переместил одну ногу так, что теперь вторая нога находилась прямо между ног Эсбо. Протолкнув руку между локтем и боком Эсбо, он уперся в стекло ладонью, пальцами свободной уцепившись за куртку Дэнни.

Так они проехали ещё пару станций, пока вагон наконец не начал пустеть. Всё это время Эггзи старательно вспоминал их соседку, живущую снизу. Пугающую, грузную, с плохой кожей и ужасным характером. Она имела привычку носить облегающую, казалось, на пару размеров меньше одежду, которая почти ничего не скрывала. Сварливая Бэтти — так её называли жители дома — вот уже не первый год была отличным способом справляться с последствиями «нехватки кислорода» в метро.

*

Эсбо стоял за его спиной, явно собираясь уточнить, действительно ли они приехали туда, куда нужно было. Ателье «Кингсман» выглядело так, что сразу становилось ясно: таким, как Анвины — не то что заходить в него не положено, но и рядом стоять было неразумно. Здесь могли и копов вызвать, посмотрев на них.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Эсбо, разглядывая дорогие костюмы в витрине. — Что-то это сомнительно выглядит. Вся эта история сомнительно выглядит.

— Если на то пошло, вся наша с тобой жизнь выглядит как-то хреново, — Эггзи оглянулся, хитро посмотрев на Дэнни и поправляя бейсболку за козырёк. — У меня нет ни одного разумного объяснения, почему мы должны войти. Но мне кажется, что мы должны.

Эсбо не выглядел убеждённым его пламенной речью. Эсбо вообще редко выглядел так, будто он был в чем-то абсолютно уверен. Но он пожал плечами, обозначая своё лаконичное: “Ладно, плевать, давай войдем”. 

Открыв стеклянные двери, Эггзи сразу ощутил это искрящее чувство, предвещающее изменения в жизни. Если бы он не был столь потерян, возможно, он бы улыбался и радовался этому. Но не сейчас. Он увидел сидящего на диване мистера Харта сразу. Эсбо же молча шёл за ним, засунув руки в карманы. Эггзи, не отдавая себе отчёта в своих действиях, тоже запихнул руки в карманы олимпийки. 

— Никогда раньше портных не видел, но вы точно не портной, — с порога сказал Эггзи, чуть улыбнувшись. 

— Вы опоздали, молодые люди, — медленно, не обращая внимания на заявления Эггзи, произнёс Гарри, даже не опустив на столик бокал с чем-то, напоминающим виски.

— Вы не говорили, во сколько мы должны придти, — неожиданно сказал Эсбо, выводя Эггзи из секундного оцепенения, в которое он впал, увидев Гарри Харта снова.


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри долго и внимательно смотрел на Эсбо, который ничего не говорил. Да и что он мог сказать? Здравствуйте? Извините за опоздание, а на сколько мы, кстати, опоздали? Зачем мы здесь? Я Дэннис Анвин, а кто вы, черт возьми?

— Спасибо, что вытащили Кевина, — неожиданно выпалил Эсбо, будто слова давались ему с трудом, и он крайне хотел сказать их как можно быстрее, чтобы не растерять уверенность.

— Не за что, Дэннис, — Гарри сделал крупный глоток того, что так дорого плескалось в его бокале, и встал со своего места. — Пойдёмте за мной. Дэннис, тебе я ещё не представлялся. Меня зовут Гарри Харт.

Кожаный диван даже не скрипнул от его движений. Эггзи с Эсбо переглянулись и последовали за ним. По пути Харт рассказывал про службу Кингсман, роняя слова о секретной организации так, словно они ничего не стоили. 

Эггзи надеялся, что их с Дэнни не убьют после такого рассказа. Эсбо же ни на что не надеялся и с хмурым интересом разглядывал примерочную, в которую их привёл мистер Харт. В отличие от Эггзи, он не особенно любил смотреть на себя в зеркало, поэтому разглядывал старинные крючки на стене. 

Казалось, что Эсбо вовсе отключился от реальности, не слушая обсуждение старых фильмов-пересказов Золушки. Для него Гарри Харт был странным мужиком в костюме ценою не меньше, чем его годичная зарплата. В общем, для Эсбо на этом его исключительность на этом заканчивалась. Он не был даже уверен, что этот хлыщ действительно вытащил Кева из участка.

В разговоре мелькнуло название одного из любимых фильмов ма — «Моя прекрасная леди». Господи, они смотрели его раз десять после того, как Келли выписали из больницы и посадили на гормоны. Эсбо повернулся к Эггзи и Гарри, рассматривая их в отражении. 

Этот богатый мужик, казалось, пытался склеить Эггзи. Гэри всегда был впечатлительным, особенно, когда дело касалось внешнего вида. Эсбо подавил в себе желание закатить глаза. 

— Я вижу в вас двоих большой потенциал, — Гарри понимал, что лукавил, говоря так об обоих Анвинах.

Потому что только Эггзи был достаточно наглым, смышлёным и ловким, чтобы выжить в условиях их службы. Но что-то — наверное, внутреннее, годами тренированное чутьё — подсказывало ему, что иногда следует положиться на волю случая.

— Но только лишь один из вас может быть кандидатом, — Харт приложил ладонь к зеркалу. — И пока мы спускаемся, вы должны решить, кто из вас больше хочет изменить свою жизнь.

— Спускаемся? — спросил Эггзи, как раз в тот момент, когда пол примерочной под их ногами дёрнулся.

То ли работа на пожарной станции сказалась на восприимчивости Эсбо, то ли просто жизнь перестала его удивлять должным образом, но в отличие от Эггзи, он вовсе не разглядывал ползущие вверх кирпичные стены.

— Я очень благодарен вам, — сказал Эсбо, глядя прямо в глаза Харту, и его слова были весьма искренни. — Но мне нравится быть тем, кто я есть. Пожарным. И я думаю, что предложение такого рода вы должны делать именно Эггзи.

— Как же глубоко эта хрень? — задумчиво сказал Эггзи, смотря вверх.

Гарри взирал на обоих братьев покровительственно, с великолепно скрываемым лёгким налётом восхищения. Анвинов сложно было назвать в полной мере даже просто хорошими людьми, и уж тем более они не были интеллигентными, воспитанными или достаточно образованными. Количество предписаний за антисоциальное поведение в подростковом возрасте, что у Эггзи, что у Эсбо — неприлично зашкаливало. Однако оба смотрели на мир несколько иначе — что было к лучшему — чем многие из фаворитов сесть за «круглый стол» рыцарей Кингсман. У Харта всегда был альтернативный взгляд на политику выбора кандидатов в службе. Возможно, только поэтому он был ещё жив. Спасибо Ли.

— Достаточно глубоко, — спокойно ответил Гарри на, скорее всего, риторический вопрос Эггзи. — Ты уверен, Дэннис?

Эггзи оглянулся на Эсбо. Тот смотрел на Гарри, будто тот проводил инструктаж по снятию котёнка с дерева. Внутри Эггзи же просто что-то взрывалось от предвкушения, заставляя заткнуться голос разума. Тот настойчиво намекал, что он лезет в пасть к дикому льву. Эггзи настолько мечтал попасть в этот новый, лучший, попахивающий величием Бонда мир, что не особенно задумывался о том, насколько это правдоподобно. 

— И насколько это опасно? — Эсбо посмотрел на брата, сощурившись. — Что будет, если он не подойдет? Что будет, если подойдет?

Они продолжали ползти вниз, судя по ощущениям, прямо к центру земли. Гарри был несколько удивлен настойчивостью Эсбо и тем, что он в такой ситуации мог здраво оценивать ситуацию. В своё время Харт был настолько восхищен возможностью шпионской жизни, оснащением Кингсман, что даже не думал спрашивать о таких вещах. Вероятно, всё дело было в том, что Дэнниса возможность стать шпионом в самом деле не интересовала.

— Весьма опасно, — Гарри посмотрел сперва на Эггзи, затем на Эсбо. — Тем более, если он сможет стать агентом Кингсман. Не волнуйся, Дэннис, вы сможете связываться, пока он будет проходить отбор.

Эсбо с сомнением посмотрел на Харта, сложив руки на груди. Вся эта хрень ему не нравилась, и он не понимал, почему Эггзи был готов выпрыгнуть из штанов, и даже, что действительно было удивительно, ничего не говорил. 

— И как долго будет идти этот отбор? — примерочная наконец остановилась, и Дэннис на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, ослеплённый ярким светом. 

— От месяца до пары лет, — Харт едва уловимо пожал плечами. — В зависимости от успехов Эггзи и других кандидатов. Так что, Эггзи, рискнёшь узнать границы своего возможностей?

Эггзи посмотрел на Дэнни, который молча разглядывал открытую капсулу с креслами внутри туннеля. Он свёл брови вместе и поджал губы, опустив уголки рта вниз. Эггзи ждал, что тот скажет, хотя ответа Гарри ждал вовсе не от него. 

Сам-то Эггзи определённо готов был рискнуть. Видимо, подсознательно он принял это решение ещё в тот момент, когда увидел, как Гарри Харт дерётся. 

— Ты бросил Корпус, когда ма заболела, — Эсбо понял что Эггзи ждал его реакции. — А ты ведь всегда хотел, чтобы у тебя появилась возможность быть, как папа. Я думаю, что тебе следует попробовать.

Эггзи кивнул, посмотрев на Гарри. На самом деле, у Эггзи было много вопросов. Например, что ему делать с колледжем? Куда они, собственно, направляются? Не нужно ли ему было взять с собой что-то — хотя бы документы? Но Харт явно дал понять, что они опаздывали, и судя по губам Гарри, сжатым в одну недовольную линию, задерживались они уже прилично.

— Даю вам минуту на прощание, — Харт посмотрел на часы. — Дэннис, чтобы вернуться, тебе необходимо просто снова встать на платформу. Прикрой дверь магазина, когда будешь выходить. На выходе ждёт кэб, который отвезёт тебя домой. И позвони маме. Проблема с Дином на несколько месяцев улажена, Келли может вернуться. 

Эсбо вскинул брови и кивнул. Он всегда был не особенно красноречивым, а тут, казалось, вовсе растерял все слова. Гарри выглядел вполне удовлетворённым его сухим «спасибо», так что просто прошёл к капсуле и сел в одно из кресел, показательно доставая из кармана пиджака мобильный и ещё раз бросая взгляд на часы. Харт уставился в телефон, вежливо давая им обещанную минуту на прощание. Чёрт знает, когда они ещё увиделись бы. 

— Ма будет в ярости, — Эсбо сложил руки на груди и чуть наклонил голову. — Мне точно влетит за то, что ты пропал, уродливая валлийская рожа.

— Моя рожа такая же валлийская и уродливая, как и твоя, — Эггзи хмыкнул.

Эсбо снова закрывался, хмурясь. Он явно не хотел отпускать Эггзи, особенно туда, где последний мог сдохнуть в любую секунду. Может, он даже немного завидовал брату, но Эсбо соврал бы себе, если бы сказал, что ему это нужно так же, как и Эггзи. Да и его собственная работа была не из самых безопасных.

Эггзи смотрел на Дэнни, который пытался за фальшивым раздражением и досадой скрыть беспокойство. Будто у него когда-то по-настоящему выходило скрыть свои эмоции. Из них двоих именно Эггзи был мастером заговорить зубы, запудрить мозги, ловкими руками увести что-то из-под чужого носа, не меняясь в лице. Эсбо так никогда не умел. И Эггзи, хотя он ни за что бы не сознался, это действительно нравилось в брате. 

Эггзи бегло оглянулся на Гарри Харта — да хранит Королеву Господь, за милые малости и вежливость аристократов — полностью их игнорирующего. 

Их минута уже точно прошла, и Эггзи, не позволяя себе задуматься о том, что он творит, резко повернулся, схватив Эсбо за предплечье. Он мазнул своими сухими губами по губам брата, недовольно опущенным уголками вниз. Неуклюже и резко, чтобы сразу же отстраниться и отойти на пару шагов в сторону Гарри, который тут же оставил телефон и нетерпеливо кивнул головой в сторону соседнего кресла. 

Эсбо стоял с широко распахнутыми глазами и моргал, как оглушённая сова. Руки обессиленно повисли вдоль тела. Эггзи усмехнулся, чувствуя, как его несёт на волне адреналиновой вспышки.

— Пока, Дэнни, — Эггзи запрыгнул в капсулу и некрасиво упал в кресло. — Заботься о ма. И не жри так много на ночных сменах.

Эсбо дёрнулся и сжал руки в кулаки, словно брошенная подколка его отрезвила. Он уже хотел что-то сказать, что-то не менее едкое, но мистер Харт кивнул ему на прощание и повернулся к Эггзи — явно для того, чтобы напомнить о манерах. А затем капсула закрылась и с жутким гулом понеслась где-то под Лондоном. 

Дэннис ещё несколько минут тупо смотрел перед собой. Не двигаясь, даже не расслабляя кулаки, хотя мышцы рук уже сводило до боли. Эггзи — чёртов засранец, ему никогда не наскучит выкручивать Эсбо нервы.

Дэннис выдохнул, потом глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул ещё раз. Наконец разжал в кулаки и в три дёрганых шага вернулся на платформу «примерочной», тихо бубня себе под нос бессистемные ругательства, большая часть которых была просто производными одного глагола. 

*

Первую неделю Эсбо занимал свою голову какими угодно мыслями, кроме тех, что содержали в себе даже призрачный намек на Эггзи. Меньше всего ему хотелось думать о том, что их отношения поменялись. Ощутимо поменялись. 

Эсбо брал чужие дежурства на себя, подходя к ребятам и спрашивая, не хотят ли они поменяться сменами. Он восстанавливал изрядно опустевшую и разромленную квартиру, помогая ма. Дэннис так и не решился сказать Келли, что Эггзи уехал чёрт знает куда, чтобы рисковать своей вечно ищущей приключений жопой. Просто сказал, что у того завал в колледже, и что Эггзи снова хочет попробовать записаться в Корпус. Это предсказуемо вызвало у их матери бурную реакцию, но к счастью засранец Гэри вспомнил о них раньше и позвонил ма сам, чтобы успокоить. Что он ей там наврал, Дэнни даже уточнять не стал.

Дни медленно тянулись. Даже череда сильных пожаров (один из-за взрыва) в центре, на которые пришлось поднимать с дюжину станций и тушить их по несколько часов, казались скучной, серой, тянущей вниз рутиной. 

— Что с тобой, приятель? — Кев присел на ступеньку рядом с Эсбо.

Дэннис курил, задумчиво глядя на то, как остальные собирались, чтобы вернуться на станцию. Какой-то придурок уснул с сигаретой в руках, чуть не спалив весь дом. Повезло, что они были недалеко, и ликвидировать возгорание удалось относительно быстро. Эсбо выпустил дым из лёгких и устало потёр грязную от копоти щёку. 

Он достал пачку сигарет из кармана штанов и протянул её Кевину. Тот немного подумал — снова ведь обещал Триш бросить — а затем открыл и взял одну сигарету. Эсбо щёлкнул зажигалкой, и Кев с удовольствием прикурил, сделав первую затяжку за пять дней.

— Не могу отвлечься, — Эсбо наконец заговорил, разглядывая профиль шефа. — За последние пару лет навалилось столько дерьма, что я, чёрт... Кажется, будто вся эта хрень мне снится. 

Кев громко хмыкнул. С учётом их общей истории, его истории в частности, он понимал Эсбо, как никто другой. Вся их грёбаная жизнь напоминала шоу плачущих злобных уродов. Ему до сих пор, хоть и редко, снился Гог, которого он оставил в огне, и Кевин бы соврал, сказав, что его мучает совесть, но эти сны — они напоминали о том, что с ними стало.

— Мы все слишком сильно изменились, Дэннис, — Кев коротко глянул на Эсбо, — чтобы привыкнуть к новой жизни. Поменяли ценности и взгляды на жизнь. Теперь мало что кажется реальным. 

Кевин замолчал и глубоко затянулся. Лицо его медленно расслаблялось. Паршивая была неделя, и пора бы им было отдохнуть. Сходить в бар и проветриться. 

— Что у тебя произошло на самом деле? Дин в тюрьме. Келли говорила, что у вас всё нормально сейчас.

Эсбо слишком злобно затушил сигарету о крыльцо, а затем откинулся на ступени, упираясь локтями в одну из них. Он отстранённо смотрел, как Роб с Малышом Элом переругивались, скручивая рукава. Дэннис и сам не знал, что конкретно у него произошло. И что его мучило больше: переходящий границы в своих шутках Эггзи или же тот факт, что теперь тот далеко пойдет. А значит, этот огромный разрыв между ними уже будет не сократить. И нужно ли его вообще теперь сокращать?

— Эггзи, — Эсбо на секунду остановился и провёл рукой по лицу, — думаю, что меня мучает тот факт, что он закончит обучение и станет большим человеком. Будет жить в центре. Ездить в другие страны. Менять женщин. Дарить ма дорогие подарки на праздники.

Эсбо замолк, думая, что сказать дальше. Он не сказал: «В отличие от меня». В этом уже не было нужды, Кев и так всё понимал. 

После того, как они с Кевином наделали в своей жизни столько дерьма, скрываться уже не было смысла. Глупо делать вид, что он хороший, перед тем, кто знал о нём самое худшее. Тем более, когда и Эсбо знал самое худшее о шефе. Наверное, Дэннис повзрослел в день пожара в квартире Гога. Хороших людей не существовало. Как и плохих. Люди — это просто грёбаные люди. Единственное, что они могли — это стараться быть лучше, чем есть сейчас. Или хотя бы стараться не стать хуже.

— Эй, шеф, мы собрались, — Зигги уперла кулаки в бока и посмотрела на сидящих и ничего не делающих Эсбо и Кева. 

— Дай нам пять минут, — Кевин усмехнулся, — ещё раз покурим и поедем.

Эсбо дёрнулся, намереваясь встать, но босс поймал его за локоть и потянул обратно, ненавязчиво приказывая не рыпаться и сидеть рядом. Дэннис вздохнул, снова выудил пачку из кармана. Прикурил сразу две, не спрашивая — в виде мести, наверное — и одну протянул Кеву.

— Они подождут. Ты с ними сменами неудобными меняешься уже сколько времени. Думаешь я не заметил? — Кевин взял навязанную сигарету. — У меня тоже были такие проблемы. Зависть к тем, у кого жизнь лучше. У кого есть семья, дети, работающий член и не загажена карма. 

Эсбо внимательно посмотрел на Кевина. Опять всплыла одна из самых болезненных для них обоих тем. Сколько бы они ни говорили об этом, каждый раз сердце ухало куда-то в пятки, в горле появлялся ком, а ладони потели. По крайней мере, сейчас они не ругались, не дрались и не пытались читать друг другу морали о том, какие поступки в их жизни можно было считать наиболее отвратительными.

— А теперь? — Дэннис неловко потёр шею и затянулся.

— И теперь проблемы остались, — Кевин коротко, но беззлобно хохотнул. — Но мой психолог говорит мне, что я научился принимать эти проблемы. Подходить к ним, как к фактам. А ещё я научился говорить себе, что у меня есть. У меня есть Триш, у меня есть вы, — Кев сделал круговое движение рукой, указывая на ребят. — А ещё я жив, не спятил окончательно и остался на свободе. Мне повезло.

— Сомнительное мы везение, — Эсбо поджал губы. — А если не получается довольствоваться тем, что имеешь? Особенно, если видишь, что мог бы больше. Буквально видишь. Но не смог.

— Ты сегодня вытащил десятилетнюю девочку из пожара, который начался из-за того, что её отец-долбоёб уснул с сигаретой, выпив «снотворного», — Кевин потушил сигарету и хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по плечу Эсбо. — Что-то ты смог. И если ты думаешь, что это мелочи — спасти чужую жизнь — то ты ошибаешься. 

— Я так не думаю, — Дэннис поднялся, выкидывая окурок, и направился вслед за шефом к машине. — Но иногда от этого не легче.

*

Эсбо почувствовал, что что-то не так, ещё только подходя к двери квартиры. Он не мог объяснить себе, в чём было дело: в едва уловимом запахе сигарет от соседей или в том аромате выпечки, что шёл, похоже, из-за их двери. В остальном же всё было нормально. Как и вчера. И позавчера. 

Дэннис тихо открыл дверь, стараясь шуметь как можно меньше и чувствуя себя параноиком со стажем. Он тихо разулся, поставив свои кроссовки рядом с кроссовками брата, лишь затем бесшумно прикрыл дверь. С кухни слышалось недовольное, но всё же нежное ворчание Келли, которая гремела посудой, что-то переставляя. 

— У него вполне обоснованные страхи, ты же знаешь. У них была причина, — Келли поставила чашку на стол. — Ты мог бы и не привозить сюда собаку, зная своего брата. 

Дэннис на мгновение остановился, так и не пройдя в кухню. Эггзи со свойственной ему непосредственностью притащил домой пса. Эсбо подобрался, удивляясь тому, что животное не лаяло и не выбегало к нему. 

— Обоснованные? Это так же глупо, как если бы он боялся и ненавидел всех людей, после того, как однажды кто-то набил ему морду, — насмешливый голос Эггзи долетал с кухни. — И я не мог оставить Джей Би. Мне отдали его, чтобы я за ним приглядывал, а не бросил одного. Он же ещё щенок.

— Откуда ты знаешь, может, я и ненавижу всех людей? — Эсбо выдохнул, коря себя за неуместную трусость, и вошёл на кухню.

Он даже не знал, что его пугало больше: вероятность увидеть ещё более нахальный, чем прежде, взгляд Эггзи или огромного питбуля на его руках. 

На деле Эггзи остался прежним Эггзи, ровно таким же нахальным, каким он и был с момента их последней встречи, — а на коленях у него спал маленький комок несуразности, который только под дурью можно было называть гордым словом «пёс». Щенок мопса выглядел как плюшевая игрушка под руками его брата. 

— Неправда. Меня и ма ты любишь. — Эггзи обернулся, одарив Дэнни сияющей улыбкой. 

Хотя, возможно, Дэннис погорячился: Эггзи всё-таки стал ещё более самоуверенным, чем был. Келли прошла мимо Эсбо, погладив на ходу по макушке, словно слышала его мысли и призывала не заводиться. Это неожиданно помогло. 

— Поговорите пока, — она вышла из кухни, что-то напевая себе под нос. 

Куда она пошла, стало ясно только через пару минут, когда в квартире стали разноситься надрывные голоса актеров из её любимого вечернего мыла, идущего по ящику. Какой-то новый сериал. Эсбо даже не хотел знать, как он называется. Ма упрямо смотрела его каждый вечер, не пропуская, и пыталась подсадить на эту дрянь ещё и Дэнни.

— Мопс? Серьёзно? — Эсбо разогрел себе рагу, приготовленное мамой, и плюхнулся на стул напротив Эггзи. — Зачем тебе мопс? 

— Я думал, что это бульдог, — Эггзи оскалился, подвинувшись вперёд. — Нам дали задание. Мы должны выдрессировать пса. Он теперь мой напарник до конца обучения. 

— То есть ты сам его выбрал? Ну, ты и кретин, — Эсбо покачал головой, поджав губы, жутко напоминая Эггзи Рокси. — А в конце вас заставят в них стрелять что ли? 

— Ты слишком много смотришь телек, маньяк, — Эггзи погладил спящего Джей Би и посмотрел на жующего Эсбо. — Не слушай этого психа, приятель. Никто в тебя стрелять не будет. Я так только шутил.

Жрать Тэдди-Дэнни по-прежнему не научился, орудуя ложкой, как лопатой во время формирования окопа. Возможно, Эггзи стоило подарить ему какую-нибудь унылую книжку по культуре питания или что-то вроде того. В библиотеке Кингсман таких было навалом. Целые грёбаные стеллажи, уходящие под потолок. Эггзи был почти уверен, что никто и не заметит, если он сопрет одну для Дэнни. 

— Между вызовами порой нечего делать. Иногда по телику показывают полезные вещи. Я хоть знаю, как выглядит мопс, а как — бульдог, — Эсбо пожал плечами и замолчал, чувствуя, что эта бессмысленная тема исчерпана. 

Из соседней комнаты слышалась драматичная ругань мужчины и женщины со знакомыми голосами и тихие всхлипы Келли, чередующиеся со звуками сморкания. Возможно, ей стоило снова сходить к эндокринологу и поменять курс лечения. Она становилась всё более эмоциональной.

Эсбо перевёл взгляд на Эггзи. Если Дэннису и казалось, что за полтора месяца отсутствия Эггзи в его жизни это чувство неловкости, до абсурда ошпаривающее его внутренности, пройдёт — то он зря надеялся. Паузы в разговоре стали казаться ему напряжёнными, прямо как в той трагичной мути, которую любила смотреть их ма.

Видимо, Эггзи чувствовал себя точно так же. Он повозился на стуле, разбудив Джей Би. Поудобнее перехватив мопса, Эггзи наклонился вперёд, нависая над столом. Эсбо приподняв бровь наблюдал за тем, как щенок непонятливо вращает выпученными глазами, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить, как оказался на кухне Анвинов, и зачем его заставляют висеть, болтая короткими лапами, над столешницей.

— Пошли прогуляемся сегодня вечером? Мне возвращаться в пять утра завтра, — Эггзи улыбнулся. — А когда нас выпустят в реальный мир ещё раз — никто не знает. Я расскажу тебе про нашего лысого координатора. Тебе понравятся истории про него. И про то, что случилось с Гарри.

Эггзи перестал улыбаться. Эсбо перевёл взгляд с него на Джей Би. Тот смотрел как-то грустно, словно замученный вниманием к своей мохнатой персоне. Дэнни выдохнул, разделяя печаль щенка, и кивнул Эггзи.


	6. Chapter 6

Они сидели в парке, лениво обдумывая, куда бы им пойти дальше. Эсбо пил пиво из бутылки и смотрел на то, как Джей Би пытался поймать и, похоже, сожрать здоровенного жука. Эггзи, казалось, не обращал никакого внимания на выходки своего пса и рассматривал Эсбо. В тусклом свете фонарей тот выглядел невыспавшимся и разбитым, словно он не спал по меньшей мере дня три. 

Эггзи невольно выдохнул — громко и обречённо. Пока шла подготовка в Кингсман, в которой не то что выходных не было, даже пары свободных часов в неделю не находилось — он сам выглядел не лучше. 

Учения шли с утра до вечера, и в отличие от армии, приходилось тренироваться не только на полосе препятствий и учебных тактических боях, но и к тому же читать кучу нудной лабуды вроде истории искусств. А потом ещё и сдавать это утончённое дерьмо не менее утончённому, как оказалось, Мерлину. 

В таком режиме времени что-либо обдумывать не было совсем — никаких девчачьих рефлексий — и Эггзи действительно решил, что его помешательство прошло. Но сейчас, сидя в парке, он отчётливо осознал, что помешательство не только не прошло, но и вышло на новый уровень.

Возможно, вся эта утончённая дурь повлияла. Все эти исторические справки о том, откуда пошли запреты на инцестуальные отношения, краткие экскурсы в психологию, очерки, доказывающие, что почти вся королевская знать — это результат одного большого родственного кровосмешения. Все эти возвышенные рассуждения Рокси и мерзкие комментарии Чарли, который, судя по его поведению, был как раз одним из неудачных результатов кровосмесительного брака, произошедшего пару веков назад. 

Эггзи всерьёз задумывался о том, чтобы спросить у Эсбо, стал ли он чувствовать то же самое. Это искрящее ощущение внутри, когда они были рядом. Задумывался ли, что бы было, если они бы не были похожи настолько, что только слепой мог подумать, что они не братья. 

Но спрашивать было невыносимо страшно. Страшнее, чем оказаться в затопленной комнате, из которой нет выхода. 

Стоило прожить вместе больше двадцати лет, чтобы Эггзи стал действительно бояться сказать Дэннису что-то не то. Как-то несвоевременно пришёл к нему этот страх. 

Он не хотел давать этому ощущению названия, не мог подобрать правильных слов. Это было непривычно.

— Прекрати пялиться, — Эсбо повернулся к нему лицом, — это раздражает. И ты пропустил, как твой мопс сожрал жука. Ему плохо не будет? Он же ещё мелкий.

Эггзи подхватил Джей Би и сел с ним на скамейку. Отдав Дэнни свою бутылку, он посмотрел псу в глаза. Те блестели сонно, немного виновато, но довольно. Эггзи выдохнул, приоткрыл пальцами пасть щенку, и оттуда на полной скорости вылетел жук, врезался сперва в живот Эггзи, а потом шустро улетел прочь. 

— Это было крайне отвратительно, —Эсбо скривился. 

— Да уж. Но это лучше, чем если бы он на самом деле его проглотил, — Эггзи растерянно посмотрел на зевнувшего Джей Би, который начинал засыпать у него на коленях. — Куда пойдём дальше?

— А куда нас пустят с ним? — Эсбо кивнул в сторону мопса. — Да и поздно уже.

Он посмотрел прямо в глаза Эггзи, протягивая ему обратно его бутылку. Эггзи на секунду прикрыл глаза, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись на гладком горлышке. И, чёрт, это было ненормальным. И то, что хотелось сделать Эггзи после этого случайного прикосновения — тоже было абсолютно ненормальным. Это всё было мало похоже на его предыдущие провокационные шуточки.

Эггзи достал телефон и позвонил Рокси. На многое он не надеялся — та могла уже спать, как порядочный кадет. Да и вряд ли она захотела бы влезать в такого рода сомнительные авантюры. Но, чёрт возьми, если Эггзи сейчас не нашел бы кого-то третьего в их компанию, он бы просто натворил глупостей.

— Привет, Рокс, — сказал он в телефон, косясь на Эсбо. — Помнишь, я обещал тебе показать, как у нас веселятся, когда денег нет даже на выпивку?

Эсбо приподнял брови, прислушиваясь к разговору, но никак не прокомментировал слова Эггзи.

Через сорок минут они стояли около старого кинотеатра втроём, и Эггзи чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Не потому, впрочем, что он собирался взломать замок на двери чёрного входа и пробраться на плохо охраняемую территорию, а потому что Рокси, похоже, была в крайнем восторге от Эсбо. Такого с друзьями Эггзи ещё не случалось. Рокси мягко улыбалась Дэнни и ничего не говорила о том, как они похожи или о том, как они не похожи, что явно нравилось Эсбо. 

— Я знаю, что тут дежурит только старикашка Джеймс, но ты же понимаешь, что ты поставишь Роксану в крайне неловкое положение, если он проснётся и вызовет копов? — Эсбо сложил руки на груди и мрачно разглядывал Эггзи со спины, пока тот ковырялся в замке.

— Рокси, просто Рокси, — Рокс похлопала Эсбо по плечу, будто они уже были лет сто знакомы. — Тем более, я сама просила Эггзи совершить что-то... Ну, такое.

Рокси сделала неопределённый жест свободной рукой и тихо засмеялась. В другой руке у неё были чипсы и упаковка пива, и казалось, что она действительно не прочь сделать что-то в меру безумное. Эсбо молча пожал плечами. Незатейливые капризы аристократов были ему непонятны.

Через минуту они уже пробрались внутрь. В темноте старый кинотеатр выглядел как декорации к дешёвому фильму ужасов. Эггзи прикрыл дверь и достал телефон, чтобы включить фонарик, потом шёпотом попросил Рокси и Эсбо подождать и, виляя по переходам, нашёл комнату охраны. Тихо втянув воздух через нос, он засунул телефон в карман и приоткрыл дверь. Как он и ожидал, старикашка Джеймс спал, воткнув наушники в свои волосатые уши, перед маленьким телевизором, по которому шла какая-то комедия годов эдак сороковых.

Мониторы были включены, но запись, похоже, не шла. Эггзи фыркнул и прикрыл дверь. Пара часов у них была. Второй охранник — подрабатывающий на полставки здесь Бульдог — до сих пор не вышел с больничного, Гарри его знатно отделал, а другую охрану владелец кинотеатра явно себе позволить не мог.

Эсбо с Рокси тихо обсуждали футбол, стоя в темноте слишком близко друг к другу. Эггзи забрал упаковку пива у Рокси и повёл их на второй этаж, стараясь сильно не шуметь. 

Вытащив сонного Джей Би из-за пазухи (он не решился оставить его в машине Рокс вместе с её пуделем), Эггси опустил мопса в старое кресло около игровых автоматов. Тот даже не проснулся.

Странно, что этот кинотеатр ещё не разорился. В “Золотом Веке” крутили фильмы с Марлоном Брандо в главной роли и более современные слезливые мелодрамы, которые кроме как андеграундом никак и назвать было нельзя. Неудивительно, что охранник тут был один — старый, и получал, судя по всему, жалкие пенни.

— И что мы будем делать? — спросила Рокс, когда Эггзи включил свет в вестибюле перед залом.

— Для начала выпьем, — Эггзи звякнул бутылками, — а затем сыграем в настольный хоккей. Потом можем посмотреть — он оглядел афиши вокруг — что-нибудь из этого.

— Я не буду смотреть “Мою прекрасную леди”, — Эсбо поджал губы, указывая на один из постеров. — Серьёзно, хватит.

Рокси засмеялась, забирая одну бутылку из рук Эггзи. Она смотрелась странно в этом месте и держала спину так ровно, что Эсбо казалось, она может хрустнуть и надломиться, но было в ней нечто такое, сродни природному озорству, больше подходящее детям улиц. Нечто, что делало её похожей на Эггзи. И Эсбо почти уговорил себя расслабиться. 

Минут через двадцать он уже наблюдал за тем, как Эггзи и Рокси играют в настольный хоккей, как какие-то грёбаные ниндзя. Шайба летала на сверхзвуковых скоростях по столу, так и не исчезая с него. Его почти затошнило от этой круговерти, когда Рокс наконец забила первый гол. С победным криком она пронеслась вокруг стола, на ходу шлёпнув Эггзи по заднице. На мгновение она превратилась в маленькую девочку, надравшую несносному мальчишке зад.

Эта Рокси окончательно разрядила атмосферу, и Эсбо почувствовал, что окончательно расслабился. Он посмеялся над оскорблённым в лучших чувствах Эггзи, подхватил стул, стоящий у стены, и присел напротив них, наблюдая, как они разыгрывают вторую шайбу.

Со счётом три-два Рокси уделала его брата. Она прошла с видом победителя, взлохматив короткие волосы на голове Эсбо, и тот улыбнулся — по-настоящему, чуть застенчиво и немного нелепо. Если до этого Эггзи и хотел возмутиться своим проигрышем и радостью Дэнни по этому поводу, то после желание сразу прошло — неожиданно быстро, не оставив за собой и следа горечи поражения.

Эггзи, затолкав равнодушного Джей Би за пазуху, пошёл включать фильм, не глядя выбрав бобины из шкафа. В сопровождении незатейливой мелодии, сыгранной когда-то кем-то на пианино вместо заставки перед видео, он отправился в зал. Рокси с восторгом развалилась на паре кресел в центре зала, украв холодный попкорн из кафе и забыв про свои чипсы. Ей, похоже, всё нравилось.

— Всегда мечтала так поваляться и закинуть ноги вперёд, — со смешком ответила она на вопросительный взгляд Эсбо.

— Ты не представляешь, как нас допекли с этими манерами, — в тон ей сказал Эггзи и пошёл устраиваться на пару рядов дальше, потянув Эсбо за собой. — Там даже правила поведения в кинотеатре обозначены. Как правильно срать, жрать, спать, отливать. Это ужасно надоедает. Я не представляю, как люди живут с этим всю жизнь.

Рокси обернулась и бросила в него горстью попкорна, половина которой попала на Эсбо.

— Прости, Дэннис, — без тени сожаления и со смешком сказала она, поймав его хмурый взгляд в полутьме.

Эггзи положил Джей Би на соседнее сидение, внимательно присматриваясь к нему. Тот размеренно сопел, и Эггзи закатил глаза. Его пёс — воплощение нелепости. Он вообще собирается как-то реагировать на происходящее вокруг него? Похоже, Джей Би будет плевать, даже если вокруг начнутся боевые действия.

Когда они наконец устроились, Эсбо начал ёрзать на своём месте. Эггзи усадил его рядом, зная, что тот отрубится, если его не тыкать под рёбра, а через час им уже нужно было уходить.

Фильм, который Эггзи выбрал случайно, оказался “Касабланкой”. Эсбо протяжно застонал, а Рокси только вольготнее развалилась в креслах, что-то бурча себе под нос.

Спустя минут двадцать Рокси, судя по её позе, отрубилась. Попкорн выпал из её рук, а подбородок уткнулся в грудь. Эсбо продолжал вертеться, что спокойствия не приносило. Эггзи оглянулся на него и замер.

Чёрт, лучше бы он не смотрел. Эсбо поджал губы, насупился и смотрел точно перед собой. Вряд ли он мог вспомнить, что за фильм он смотрел, слишком отстранённый у него был взгляд. Эггзи резко выдохнул, глядя на него, и Дэнни повернулся к нему.

Они выпили не так много, чтобы свалить всё на алкоголь, а Рокси уснула, хотя именно она должна была тормозить в голове Эггзи все эти непрошеные, неправильные и вульгарные мысли. Но она, чёрт возьми, уснула. Даже Джей Би, и тот, предатель, спал так, что и выстрелом из пушки было не разбудить.

Их никто не видел и не слышал, и Эггзи, проклиная себя, потянулся рукой к лицу Эсбо, прижался ладонью к щеке, задевая кончиками пальцев ушную раковину, обводя неожиданно холодный край уха.

“Дело дрянь”, — подумал Эггзи и наклонился вперёд, прижимаясь губами к губам Эсбо.

Тот выдохнул и приоткрыл рот, и это можно было бы считать за приглашение, если не знать, какой Дэнни на самом деле пугливый тормоз. Он просто ещё не сообразил, что происходит, но Эггзи это перестало волновать — похоже, остатки его совести и здравого смысла окончательно пошли лесом — он провёл языком по нижней губе Дэнни, а затем придвинулся ещё ближе.

Эггзи не мог сказать точно, сколько целовал неподвижные губы Дэнни со вкусом дешёвого пива и горечи выкуренных сигарет. Секунды или минуты? Он мало что соображал, потому что в голове была звенящая пустота, а вся кровь — как любила говаривать ма — устремилась к югу, не оставляя мозгу шансов на выживание. Эггзи отстранился лишь тогда, когда кончился кислород в легких, а сердце начало грозить ему остановкой.

Эсбо смотрел на него ошалело, будто не мог понять, где он и кто. По крайней мере, он не выглядел так, словно сейчас заедет в челюсть Эггзи, что последний считал прогрессом, определённо. В их моральном падении. Это заставляло Эггзи надеяться, что, возможно, он не один сошёл с ума.

Дэннис дышал часто и неритмично. Он не отворачивался, но и не говорил ничего. Его губы припухли и блестели во отсветах сменяющихся на экране кадров. Это было чертовски, почти инопланетно красиво, и Эггзи хотел бы поцеловать этот рот ещё раз, но его неожиданно, как цунами, накрыло неуверенностью. В чём конкретно — он даже себе боялся признаться, а ведь это случалось с ним не так часто.

Эсбо резко дёрнулся, схватил Эггзи за плечо и сам поцеловал его, сталкиваясь зубами, но тот, казалось, даже не почувствовал этого.

Всё происходящее было неправильно, но хорошо — влажно, горячо, и не находилось слов, чтобы описать то, что происходило между ними. Эггзи схватил Эсбо за колено, медленно огладил его и начал вести ладонью вверх по бедру, когда почувствовал, что пора с этим завязывать.

Он резко отпрянул, и сразу же включился свет. Шестое чувство не подвело его и в этот раз. Старикашка Джеймс, как оказалось, проснулся раньше, чем рассчитывал Эггзи. Резко подскочив, чувствуя, что сердце его оказалось где-то в пятках, он окрикнул Рокси, хотя та уже вскочила сама, подхватил Джей Би, и, схватив Эсбо за руку, рванул ко второй двери за тяжёлыми портьерами, за которой была ведущая на улицу лестница. Он сжимал руку Дэнни, внутренне радуясь, что тот не вырывается, а второй рукой прижимая к боку Джей Би. 

Сердце Эггзи теперь билось где-то в горле, подстёгиваемое адреналином и каким-то бездумным весельем. Губы саднило, ладонь жгло от соприкосновения с пальцами Эсбо. Всё тело горело в желании двигаться, бежать и не думать. По лестнице, на улицу, до машины. Он не мог выпустить руку Эсбо из своей, хотя тащить его так за собой не было никакого смысла.

Эггзи не думал, упиваясь мимолетным ощущением чего-то приятно искрящего внутри, впитывая каждую секунду, оттягивая момент осознания того, что произошло. Оттягивая момент прощания с Эсбо — уезжать надо было ещё не меньше, чем на месяц. Эггзи не хотел думать о неловкости, которая будет преследовать его потом.

Он бежал, слыша, как сзади на бегу радостно смеётся Рокси, недовольно пыхтит горячий как печка Эсбо, а под боком хрипловато скулит наконец-то проснувшийся Джей Би.


	7. Chapter 7

Кевин бы был идиотом, если бы не заметил, что с Эсбо что-то не так. Дэннис ходил отстранённым — ещё более отстранённым, чем обычно — молчал слишком много даже для себя и будто избегал зеркал и глянцевых поверхностей, чтобы не видеть самого себя лишний раз. Кевин не мог сказать, что их отношения с Эсбо достаточно наладились для того, чтобы снова пытаться лезть друг другу в душу. Но Эллисон был шефом, и подчинённый, который даже под ноги себе не смотрел на работе для него был непозволительной роскошью. Тем более, после того, как начальство стало за ним так пристально наблюдать. Чего стоил один Ник, звонящий чуть ли не каждый день. 

— Эсбо, нам нужно поговорить, — Кевин поймал Дэнниса за плечо в коридоре.

Эсбо свёл брови, обернувшись, но, видимо, углядев весомую причину в выражении лица босса, сдержанно кивнул. Они молча поднялись на крышу. Кев определенно был не настроен разговаривать у себя в кабинете, а тем более — при ком-то со станции. Его парни и Зигги могли из всего устроить представление клоунов в цирке, владелец которого помешан на чёрном юморе и пиротехнике. 

— Что с тобой? — без прелюдий спросил Кевин, доставая из протянутой Эсбо пачки сигарету.

Пора бы уже Кеву было смириться с тем, что он не бросит курить, и покупать сигареты самому, а не стрелять их у Дэнни. Хотя тому, казалось, это было не в напряг. Кевин вообще заметил за Эсбо это странное желание делиться всем, что у него есть. Даже если у парня ничего не было.

— Я просто не могу привыкнуть, что Гэри так долго нет, — неожиданно легко заговорил Дэннис, свесив руки с поручня крыши, крутя подожжённую сигарету в пальцах и бросив вниз неясный взгляд. — Офигеть, никогда бы не подумал. Правда Эггзи никогда и не уезжал так надолго.

Он замолчал и затянулся, а затем, сощурившись от солнца, посмотрел на Кевина. Тот медленно кивнул, показывая, что внимательно слушает. День выдался на редкость тихим. Никаких вызовов, даже чтобы снять кошку или расшалившегося ребёнка с дерева, и, тем более, никаких пожаров. Ленивая скука. 

Ребята на станции заняли стратегические позиции в комнате отдыха. Смотрели телек, а Зигги, Малыш Эл и Роб играли в покер со ставками в виде неудобных смен. 

Самое время поговорить спокойно.

— На месяцы, — Эсбо снова посмотрел вниз и затянулся. — Тем более, военная подготовка — не самое безопасное занятие. Хотя, жить в Черчилль — тоже не сахар. Не то чтобы мы были с ним близки до последнего времени… — Дэннис прикрыл глаза и замолчал. — Просто странно теперь на себя смотреть в зеркало, когда его нет. Рожа вроде напоминает. И дёргаешься от этого.

Кевин посмотрел на сосредоточенный профиль Эсбо, а потом неожиданно для себя засмеялся, положив руку на его плечо. Тот иногда говорил действительно милые вещи с лицом человека, идущего на верную смерть, и порой всё до абсурда усложнял. Вместо того, чтобы просто сказать, что скучает по Эггзи, разводил какой-то меланхоличный бред. Хотя сам Кевин, пожалуй, был не лучше. 

— Это нормально, — Кев пихнул Эсбо локтем в бок, пытаясь заставить того не раскисать. — Я, например, тоже скучаю по Мэлу. И волнуюсь за него. Он мне был, как брат. Может, и сейчас есть. Я так и не решился с ним нормально поговорить. Но я собираюсь. Пожалуй, я готов это признать. 

Эсбо, казалось, расслабился. Линия плеч стала менее напряжённой, но убеждённым он не выглядел. Его словно мучило что-то ещё. Куда более важное для него самого. Но Кевин решил не допытываться. С таким человеком, как Дэннис, никогда не знаешь, когда может рвануть. Он был как заминированное ромашковое поле: вокруг цветочки, но если ступишь не туда, может и ногу оторвать. 

Кевин тяжело выдохнул, печально отмечая, что здесь, пожалуй, все были такими. Знатно помяла их сука-жизнь. 

Лучше он поговорит с Эсбо ещё раз, когда тот будет готов. Наверное, Кевин всё-таки повзрослел за последние пару лет, если не пытался решать все проблемы с наскока. 

Дэннис едва заметно улыбнулся, выкинув окурок. Видимо, он думал о том же. Кев не выдержал и улыбнулся ему в ответ. Они могли идти дальше — а это уже достижение, следовало бы радоваться. Их жизнь была чертовски странной и нездоровой штукой, но она всё ещё была — и это давало стимул прожить её не последним куском дерьма. 

Они молча спустились в комнату отдыха, и впервые за последние недели молчание не казалось напряжённым ни Кеву, ни Эсбо. 

Дэннис растёкся в своём любимом кресле (его так теперь и называли, “кресло Эсбо”), разложив на коленях газету и насупившись, будто газетные статьи оскорбляли его религию, читал. Кев решил, что Эсбо просматривает сводки футбольных новостей. Вест Хем в этом году не особо радовал своих фанатов. 

Зажужжал телефон, и Эсбо, нахмурившись, достал его из кармана. Ему мало кто звонил в целом, а ма, когда он был на работе, предпочитала звонить на станцию. Во-первых, это было дешевле. Симки от Валентайна они пока так и не удосужились добыть. Во-вторых, она всегда боялась позвонить, когда они будут на выезде. Келли относилась к работе Дэнниса, казалось, с большим почтением, чем он сам.

Номер был незнакомый, и Эсбо пару секунд просто разглядывал экран, не замечая, что все в комнате отдыха с интересом уставились на него. Если бы Дэннис это заметил, он, возможно, заранее догадался бы выйти.

— Алло, — наконец-то ответил Эсбо. 

— Привет, Дэннис. Твой брат кусок тупорылого идиота, — раздалось из динамика, и у Дэнни от удивления приподнялись брови.

Он не сразу сообразил, кто же ему звонит, всё-таки одна встреча — это не так уж и много, чтобы хорошо запомнить голос человека. 

— Роксана? — Эсбо нахмурился и поднял взгляд.

Только чтобы понять, что Зигги и остальные смотрят на него. Лица Малыша Эла и Роба вообще не предвещали ничего хорошего, только несколько недель раздражающих шуток про личную жизнь Эсбо. 

Дэннис тяжело выдохнул, понимая, что бежать уже поздно. Даже если бы он вышел сейчас, кто-нибудь пошёл бы за ним, чтобы улюлюкать всю дорогу.

— Рокси, — её голос стал мягче, когда она его поправила. — Твой брат мудозвон, и я звоню сообщить тебе об этом.

Как будто он сам этого не знал. На другом конце провода что-то щёлкнуло. Эсбо отстранённо подумал, что звуки напоминают те, что слышны в кино при разборке пистолета. Возможно, именно этим и занималась Рокси: прижав телефон плечом, чистила свой пистолет. Или что с ним делают вообще при разборке? 

Всё-таки она тоже хотела стать секретным агентом, и это было нормальным для них. Наверное. Внутри Эсбо стало как-то неприятно тянуть. 

Роб и Эл уже о чём-то шушукались, а Зигги, округлив глаза, одними губами говорила Кеву: “Де-вуш-ка”. Тот с несколько застывшей улыбкой рассматривал сперва Зигги, а затем Эсбо. 

— Что он сделал? — Дэннис решил не задаваться вопросом, зачем на самом деле звонит Рокси. 

Да и не спрашивать же при всех. Сразу возникнут вопросы у остальных. То есть, ещё больше вопросов, чем сейчас. Ситуация была просто безнадежной, с какой стороны ни посмотри, поэтому Дэннис просто расслабился в кресле и прикрыл глаза рукой. 

— Поцапался с нашим куратором, — чётко выговорила Рокси, снова чем-то звучно щёлкнув. — На радостях, что его наставник пришел в себя. Мне кажется, он в него влюблён. В общем, иногда Эггзи — настоящий кретин. Как ты с ним живёшь? Хотя нет, не отвечай. Он давно нарывался, и теперь у него дополнительные тренировки и запрет на звонки домой.

Эсбо убрал ладонь от лица. Малыш Эл делал вид, что кого-то трахает, размахивая рукой над головой, будто раскручивая лассо. Роб сгибался пополам от смеха, а Большой Эл качал головой, но улыбался. Господи, Эсбо работал со скучающими придурками. 

Он умоляюще посмотрел на Кевина, но тот лишь усмехнулся и развёл руками, давая понять, что ему не очень-то и жаль Эсбо.

— Ты сама решила позвонить, или он попросил? — Дэннис посмотрел в газету, но толком ничего не мог прочитать, поэтому просто разглядывал фотографии какого-то благотворительного ужина и улыбающегося принца Генри.

— Наш куратор бы узнал, если бы он попросил, — Рокси, судя по её голосу, усмехнулась. — Наш куратор сущий демон. Иногда я даже не уверена, что он человек. Как вы с Келли?

Эсбо задумчиво пожевал губу, размышляя о том, что ответить. Он понимал, что Рокси спрашивает это для того, чтобы затем рассказать Эггзи. Тот давно не звонил. Может, он даже волновался за них с Келли. Ладно, за него — это больше волновало Дэнни в данный момент, как бы отвратно это ни звучало. 

С Дэннисом он не разговаривал после того случая в кинотеатре, общаясь через ма. Втянув воздух через нос, он проглотил обиду, стараясь вести себя по-взрослому. Чёрт, им же уже не по двенадцать. Они не поссорились из-за того, кому будет принадлежать футбольный мяч.

— Хорошо. Ма снова поменяли терапию. Теперь она себя лучше чувствует, — Эсбо слабо улыбнулся. — Плачет точно меньше и не смотрит тот убогий сериал. В остальном без новостей. Обычные будни. 

— Отлично. Рада слышать, — слишком уж тепло ответила Рокси для человека, который никогда не был знаком с их ма. — Слышу, что без Эггзи тебя всё равно продолжают окружать придурки.

Эсбо посмотрел на Роба и Эла, обсуждающих, как же выглядит эта загадочная “Роксана”, и как так получилось, что она уже знает миссис Анвин, которую на станции любили, похоже, больше, чем его самого. Наверное, потому, что Келли обрела привычку в периоды эмоциональных подъемов печь просто гору домашней выпечки и таскать её на станцию. 

— Вот уж точно, — Эсбо подпер кулаком щёку. — Скучать не дают. Спасибо, что позвонила, Рокси.

— Не за что, Эсбо, — Рокси хмыкнула. — Я позвоню тебе ещё. До связи. 

Эсбо посмотрел на телефон после того, как звонок был сброшен, словно спрашивая у экрана, что это сейчас было. Зигги того только и ждала, чтобы наброситься на Дэнниса с расспросами и подколками, когда он наконец убрал телефон в карман. 

Дэннис проклинал себя за то, что мечтает о пожаре где-нибудь в центре. Желательно катастрофичном, который занял бы весь их день. Без жертв, конечно же, какой-нибудь склад.

Пусть провидение бы только отвлекло этих придурков от него. Он даже готов был неделю мыть посуду после всех на станции. 

*

Келли слишком хорошо знала своих сыновей, чтобы не понять, что Эггзи что-то натворил. Она уже позвонила Кевину, чтобы убедиться, что причина плохого настроения Дэнни была не в работе. Дин от них отстал и отсиживал свой срок в тюрьме, а местная шпана после смерти Гога просто игнорировала Дэнниса, будто его и не существовало вовсе, что было хорошо, хотя и странно. 

Таким образом, оставался только Гэри, который всегда умел вогнать Дэнни в депрессию.

Выпытать у Эсбо, что же в этот раз натворил Эггзи, у неё не получалось. Сам мелкий засранец уже неделю не брал трубку, а Дэннис говорил, что тот уехал на полевые учения. Вроде как, скоро должен объявиться, и волноваться нечего. 

В этом Дэнни не врал, и Келли это видела. Но на душе у неё всё равно было неспокойно. Она всегда боялась, что Эггзи когда-нибудь переступит черту, и они с Дэннисом рассорятся окончательно.

— Не волнуйся, мам, — Дэнни поцеловал её в кудрявую, пахнущую травяным шампунем макушку. — Ничего такого не произошло. Просто немного не привык без Эггзи. 

Матери Эсбо врать не умел, поэтому говорил почти правду. 

Правда ведь не привык. Просто на самом деле, меньше всего он хотел сейчас видеть Гэри, но это необязательно было озвучивать. 

Эггзи проще смотрел на жизнь. Про таких ма всегда говорила — лёгкие на подъём, и может, после того, что они натворили в кинотеатре, Эггзи в отличие от Дэнни не ощущал, что весь мир внутри него перевернулся. Что всё вокруг изменилось.

Господи, да Эсбо на себя в зеркало спокойно смотреть не мог. А Эггзи где-то там бегал с автоматом, вечно был занят, и вряд ли у него было время на эти беспомощные рефлексии.

Иногда Дэннис чувствовал себя по-настоящему жалким. 

— Ладно, я сделаю вид, Дэннис Анвин, что верю тебе, — Келли поднялась из своего кресла и выключила телевизор. — Я в магазин. Что ты хотел бы на ужин?

— Ничего определённого, — Эсбо пожал плечами. — Что приготовишь. Купи “Чериоз” на завтрак, пожалуйста.

Келли оглянулась на Дэнниса, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывающего занавески. Она покачала головой.

— Не понимаю, почему ты так любишь эти американские завтраки, — она улыбнулась и пошла переодеваться.

Когда она ушла, Эсбо как-то потерянно протопал в ванную, чтобы умыться. Он встал перед зеркалом и тихо выдохнул. Нашарив в кармане телефон, прислонился к бортику ванны и глупо пялился на тёмный экран, будто силой мысли мог заставить кого-то позвонить. 

Дни теперь будто тянулись медленнее, чем всегда, а недели в то же время пролетали незаметно. Реальность перестала казаться такой реальной, всё чаще напоминая последствия выкуренного косячка. 

Телефон неожиданно зазвонил, и Эсбо чуть не выронил его, потому что это было похоже на какую-то грёбаную магию из мистических фильмов по ящику. На экране светилась белозубая, чуть насмешливая улыбка Эггзи. 

— Чёрт, — задумчиво сказал Дэнни и присел на край ванны, чтобы ответить на звонок. — Привет.

— Привет, — как-то замучено выдохнул Эггзи. — Ты дома?

— Ага, — Эсбо посмотрел в ванну. 

Он пару секунд раздумывал, не пойти ли ему в спальню. Но почему-то — одному Богу известно, почему — не захотел тратить на это время. 

Стало как-то слишком душно и жарко, и он запоздало понял, что так и не умылся. Дэннис скинул тапки и залез в ванну, чтобы прямо в одежде улечься в ней. Ноги не влезали полностью, и колени возвышались над бортиком. Прикусив губу, чтобы не шипеть от холода, он слегка откинул голову назад и разглядывал потрескавшийся потолок.

— Я снова могу связываться с внешним миром, — что-то скрипнуло на том конце провода у Эггзи. — Иногда наш куратор монстр.

Тот, видимо устраивался, на кровати. Это, по крайней мере, доказывало, что у Эггзи хотя бы была своя кровать. 

— Я заметил, — хмыкнул Эсбо и прикрыл глаза. — Рокси говорила нечто подобное. 

Спину Эсбо неприятно обжигало холодом, но это как-то отрезвляло, заставляя мысли собираться в кучу, поэтому он решил не вылезать, а продолжать мёрзнуть. 

— Мне не нравится, что вы так много общаетесь за моей спиной, — Эггзи фыркнул и снова завозился. — Если она займёт вакантное место на нашей работе, я буду думать, что она обошла меня с помощью каких-то знаний, полученных от тебя. 

Эсбо фыркнул в ответ. Он потёр кулаком внутреннюю часть бедра, стараясь успокоится. Не сказать, что нервозность в общении с Эггзи была непривычной для него, но явно не такая, и уж тем более, она никогда не выливалась в неуместный стояк. Да ещё так быстро, что стало даже больно.

— Если бы ты не был таким говнюком, нам бы не пришлось передавать новости через Рокси, — выдохнул Эсбо.

Эггзи сразу подобрался, как какая-то сраная ищейка. Эсбо чувствовал это, даже не видя своими глазами, просто говоря с ним по телефону. Ощущал, как тот сощурил глаза и, ей-богу, на нюх определил состояние Дэнни, будучи за сотни миль от него.

— Ты где? — спросил он подозрительно.

— Сказал же, что дома, — недовольно ответил Эсбо. 

Почему, чёрт подери, все могут прочитать Дэнниса, как открытую книгу, а он других — с таким трудом? Это была грёбаная вселенская несправедливость.

— Это я понял, Дэнни, — Эггзи определённо усмехнулся. 

Дэннис был уверен на все сто процентов, даже не видя его довольной рожи. И это тоже нервировало. Так хорошо знать кого-то — это пугающе. 

— В ванне, — устало сказал Эсбо, до боли сжав своё колено пальцами. — Лежу на дне.

О чём они вообще говорили? Да и зачем они об этом говорили? Это всё больше и больше походило на неловкий флирт по телефону, который, зная Эггзи, мог и перерасти в ещё более неловкий секс. 

Просто так, чтобы потроллить Дэнниса. Просто, чтобы… Да, чёрт знает, чтобы что.

— Голый? Что-то я не слышу плеска воды, — Эггзи точно поиграл бровями.

— Ты один, что ли? Чего тебя так несёт? — Эсбо покусал нижнюю губу. — Просто ты позвонил, когда я только зашёл. Мне было лень уходить, и я лёг в ванну.

Эггзи засмеялся ему прямо в ухо, не потрудившись хоть немного отодвинуть от себя телефон. Он смеялся недолго и как-то хрипло, и Эсбо в который раз проклял свой неуместный стояк, себя самого, Эггзи и в целом свою долбаную жизнь, которая будто просто из упрямства не желала быть нормальной. Как-то отчётливо, слишком ярко и слишком запоздало пришла мысль о том, что, кажется, Дэннис (“Я самый большой и нелепый неудачник на свете”) умудрился по уши втрескаться в Гэри. 

— Не дрочи без меня, понял? — глухо сказал Эггзи, отсмеявшись. — Нам скоро дадут выходной.

И он сбросил звонок. “Говнюк”, — подумал Эсбо, откинув голову назад ещё сильнее и ударившись затылком о кафель. Тихо застонав, он болезненно сжал свой член через джинсы, а затем резко поднялся, чтобы, на чём свет стоит матерясь, выбраться из ванны. Ему нужно было проветриться, а ещё лучше — выпить. 

Он немного постоял посреди коридора, так и не дойдя до своей комнаты, чтобы переодеться. 

— Да к чёрту, — он схватил свой телефон и нашел в списке контактов телефон Кевина.

Тот всегда был рад проветриться и выпить. Дела у него в последнее время тоже шли не очень.

*

Эггзи проснулся от шума воды в ванной и характерных звуков того, что Эсбо вчера вдал лишнего, и теперь ему приходилось обниматься с фарфоровым другом. Дэннис как не умел пить, так и не научился. Часы на тумбочке безжалостно показывали пять утра. Голова у Эггзи была просто чугунной, а в десять часов ему уже нужно было стоять бодрым на общем сборе перед Мерлином. Это казалось почти невозможным. 

Эггзи прислушался. Эсбо с упрямством маньяка чистил зубы и полоскал рот. Эггзи даже мог представить себе выражение лица Дэнни: будто ему больно и противно одновременно.

Гэри поднялся с кровати и поплёлся в ванную. В голове проносились обрывки вчерашнего вечера. Вот Рокси, которую он позвал, потому что Дэнни с ней аномально расслаблялся, смеётся и тащит их на колесо обозрения. Вот они пьют пиво в баре. Кто-то из них фальшиво поёт. Возможно, это он сам. Вот они уже отправляют Рокси домой на такси, потому что у неё намечается какой-то “ужасно скучный, но обязательный для посещения” ужин в компании с коллегами её отца. “Как хорошо, что я уже пьяна”, — говорит она. 

А вот уже Эсбо и Эггзи пьют дрянной ром прямо из горла, сидя на старой детской площадке. Келли вдруг резко ругается на своих детей-отморозков и уходит спать к подруге из соседнего дома, желая двум лоботрясам недельного похмелья.

Эггзи отметил тогда, что у их ма слишком много подруг. За что получил подзатыльник. От Эсбо или от самой ма — он не помнил.

Эггзи дёрнул дверь в ванную. Та предсказуемо оказалась заперта. Он потёр переносицу, задумчиво разглядывая ручку, а потом за неё же приподнял дверь в петлях и дёрнул вправо. Дверь недовольно крякнула, садясь обратно на петли, и открылась. 

Эсбо стоял под душем, прижавшись лбом к кафельной плитке на стене. То ли уснул, то ли медитировал, стараясь не блевануть. Эггзи посмотрел на себя в запотевшее зеркало и поморщился так, будто целиком сжевал лимон. Прополоскав рот жидкостью, по цвету напоминающей топливо для космического корабля, он отодвинул шторку и залез к Эсбо. Тот не подавал признаков жизни, продолжая стоять грёбаным изваянием, как какая-то античная статуя. По телику что ли насмотрелся, как сделать момент ещё драматичнее? 

Когда руки Эггзи легли ему на талию, он дёрнулся, открывая глаза и мутным взглядом смотря на Эггзи.

— Какого хрена? — хрипло спросил он. 

Но вроде не вырывался. “Ещё не отошёл от алкоголя”, — решил Эггзи. Он скользнул ближе, прижимаясь грудью к спине Эсбо, и поцеловал его в плечо. Кожа Дэнни была аномально холодной для такого горячего душа. Эггзи обнял Дэнниса одной рукой поперёк живота, а ладонью другой прошелся по ягодицам, чтобы медленно развести их в стороны и с тихим выдохом прижаться своим членом между них. 

— Так нельзя, Гэри, — Эсбо уткнулся носом в кафель, а затем и вовсе прижался к нему щекой и ладонями. — Послушай. Я и так сделал в жизни слишком много дерьма. Не надо.

Эггзи прижался к Эсбо ещё сильнее, целуя его в шею, педантично слизывая набегающую воду. Ему жутко хотелось двигаться, почувствовать член Дэнниса в своих руках, поцеловать этот вечно ноющий рот, но он сдерживался. Он прижался лбом к плечу Эсбо, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. 

Эггзи ждал этого больше месяца, он мог бы ещё подождать. Он готов был ждать годы. Он реально надеялся дождаться. 

— Дэнни, — Эггзи уткнулся подбородком в другое плечо Эсбо, чтобы видеть его лицо с зеленоватым оттенком и крепко, по-детски зажмуренными глазами. — Если кто-то и виноват в том дерьме, что сейчас происходит, так это я. Вини меня, блять, но я больше не могу. Не могу так.

Он толкнулся вперёд, криво целуя Эсбо в сомкнутые губы, прихватывая зубами нижнюю, чтобы достаточно болезненно потянуть. Достаточно болезненно для того, чтобы Дэнни открыл свои глаза. 

Больше всего Эггзи боялся, что тот начнёт плакать. Тихо и зло, как он умел. Тогда сердце Эггзи — он физически чувствовал его в груди в этот момент — просто оторвётся, упадёт и разобьётся о дно чёртовой ванны, которую уже давно пора было покрасить. 

Они могли бы уехать куда-нибудь в Таиланд, думал Эггзи. Они затерялись бы среди бесчисленного количества трансов, постигших дзен аборигенов и слишком расслабленных для моралистических мыслей туристов. Там бы всем было на них наплевать.

Наверное, отец был бы в ужасе от Эггзи. Ма была бы в ужасе от него, но, пожалуй, не слишком бы удивилась — она всегда называла Гэри самым нахальным и безрассудным из детей, когда была зла. 

Эггзи хотел, чтобы Эсбо не оттолкнул его — больше, чем желал, чтобы тот не попал в тюрьму. Больше, чем хотел, чтобы Гарри вышел из комы. Больше, чем мечтал попасть в Кингсман. Больше, чем хотел быть похожим на отца. 

Он долго думал об этом последние недели, и теперь это почти не пугало.

Эсбо выдохнул, приоткрыв рот, удобнее облокотился о стену, а затем обернулся, не говоря ни слова. Взгляд был тяжёлым, и на секунду Эггзи подумал, что тот его ударит, но Дэнни, чёрт бы его побрал, чуть шире расставил ноги и снова уткнулся лицом в долбаную кафельную плитку. Она словно была интереснее, чем Гэри. 

Эггзи мысленно попросил прощения за своё моральное падение у всех, включая Эсбо и ма. Он мягко толкнулся вперёд, проезжаясь между ягодиц Эсбо своим членом и целуя его между лопаток. Голова, казалось, взрывалась — будто кто-то накидал внутрь черепа ручных гранат — от нахлынувших ощущений. От соприкосновения с мягкой кожей Дэнни, от касаний его живота, от ощущения его горячего члена в кулаке — твою мать, у Дэнни больше, а он не хвастался — от его мягких стонов и движений бёдер навстречу.

Алкоголь притуплял восприятие, и Эггзи не знал, сколько времени они так дрочили друг другу — или как назвать то, что они делали? — и сколько воды потратили. Счета должны были прийти просто ужасающие. 

Он двигался, целовал Эсбо, куда придётся, и робко надеялся, что в следующий его выходной они сделают это лицом друг к другу, как бы это ни было странно и аморально. Что Эсбо тоже будет трогать его. Что следующий раз вообще будет.


	8. Chapter 8

Эсбо стоял и смотрел на останки того, что когда-то было небольшим двухэтажным домом многодетной семьи. Чёрный скелет здания дымился. Сажа витала в воздухе. На всю улицу воняло гарью. 

Народ — чёртовы добропорядочные соседи, вовремя не вызвавшие пожарных, — столпился вокруг этого обгорелого огромного трупа и тихо гудел, словно улей беспокойных пчел. Телефон зазвонил как раз вовремя, чтобы Эсбо успел отвлечься от разговора двух леди в застиранных халатах. 

Эти «леди», выскочившие из дома поглазеть на место происшествия, по его мнению, не могли сказать ничего хорошего. И он был прав. 

Женщины разгневанным шёпотом обсуждали кто был виноват в том, что от дома семьи Уиллисов почти ничего не осталось: пожарные или забывчивая клуша-мамаша целого выводка не самых умных на свете спиногрызов.

— Всё пошло по пизде, — голос Эггзи воспринимался как спасательный круг в море реальности всего лишь долю секунды. — Всё, Дэнни, пошло по пизде. Вначале они выкидывали нас из самолета, сказав, что у одного из нас нет парашюта. Просто чтобы проверить, кто из нас больший трус и меньше всех заинтересован в этой работе. Потом они заставили нас клеить какую-то блондинистую цыпу. 

Эсбо выдохнул резко. Почти раздраженно. Ни «привета», ни «алло», ни «можешь сейчас говорить?» — ничего такого, что мог бы сказать любой нормальный человек в начале телефонного разговора. 

Дэннис оглянулся на Кевина, который инструктировал хозяев дома. Зигги с Элом успокаивали детей, пока их родители обсуждали организационные вопросы со старшиной. Роб безуспешно пытался отогнать зевак, но так же хорошо, как у Мэла, у него не выходило однозначно. Роб скорее ещё больше привлекал внимание. 

— А затем они накачали нас рогипнолом. Или чем похуже, — Эггзи продолжал нервно тараторить, Дэннис не перебивал, пока его помощь команде не требовалась. — Привязали к рельсам, когда на нас мчался поезд. И это было обосраться как страшно. Но это не самое отстойное. 

Эсбо пытался понять, шутил ли Эггзи. Он очень надеялся, что тот шутил. Рокси говорила Дэнни, что об их заданиях внутри службы распространяться за её пределами было нельзя. За такое и выпереть могли. И это в лучшем случае. 

Эсбо действительно надеялся, что Эггзи просто нагонял драму. 

— Ты разве можешь рассказывать всё это? — несколько заторможено спросил Дэннис. 

Он хотел сказать не это, но не решился озвучить волнующий его вопрос. Эсбо перехватил телефон другой рукой и вытер вспотевшую ладонь о штаны. Вокруг продолжало происходить какое-то суетливое безумие. Дети плакали, женщины в халатах либо злословили, либо чересчур драматично и совершенно ненатурально охали. Мужчины курили, что-то тихо обсуждая. Дэннис мог поклясться, что разговоры шли о новостях спорта и биржи. Роб носился за подростками, которые пытались снять видео. Зигги ругалась по рации со станцией по поводу приезда полиции, потому что у Кевина возникли подозрения насчёт поджёга. В ухо суетливо нёс какую-то фантастическую и в то же время пугающую чушь Эггзи. 

Гэри редко переходил на такой тон — наглый, но в тоже время какой-то просящий. Только когда нервничал, что кто-то может огрести по его вине. Исключительно за себя тот волновался нечасто, что порой граничило с тупостью. Этот факт Эсбо считал с одной стороны безрассудным, с другой, пожалуй, милым. Если бы его брат не был бы таким самовлюблённым засранцем, Дэннис сказал бы ему, что всё будет хорошо, как бы глупо это ни звучало. 

Хотя в их нынешнем положении они не особо часто общались. Почти не созванивались. Рокси — с молчаливого согласия Дэнни — снова взяла на себя обязанность общения с Эсбо. И возможно, Эггзи стоило успокоить, остановить его нервный треп, чтобы тот не выглядел так глупо. 

— Да плевать, ни один человек в здравом уме в это не поверит, — Эггзи запнулся и замолчал.

— Что-то случилось? — Дэннис поймал на себе взгляд Кева и отрицательно помотал головой.

Он сделал это неосознанно, сам не до конца понимая, почему. Наверное, вид у него был достаточно сосредоточенный — или того хуже, напуганный и обеспокоенный — чтобы шеф начал волноваться, и Эсбо нужно было его успокоить.

Эггзи злобно пыхтел в телефон. На том конце линии глухо лаял Джей Би. Или не Джей Би, а чей-то ещё пес. Дэнни не разбирался в типах собачьего лая, если такие вообще были.

Он подавил желание прикрыть лицо рукой. Какие-то нервные и бесполезные мысли прыгали у него в голове, а сердце стучало по ощущениям где-то у него в горле. Неужели теперь при разговоре с Эггзи всегда будет так? Эсбо едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать. Когда самые простые и обыденные вещи стали такими напрягающими и неловкими?

— У нас не получится встретиться в этом месяце, — выпалил Эггзи. — Мерлин сказал, что не время для отдыха. А выходной мы должны провести в рамках квеста «Двадцать четыре часа с наставником». И меня это бесит. То есть, я хочу пообщаться с Гарри. Понимаешь, он кучу времени провалялся в коме из-за задания, а за это время мог бы меня чему-то научить. Я хочу, но это уже не в какие ворота. 

Эсбо отстранено слушал рассуждения Эггзи по поводу Харта. Ему казалось, что если он сконцентрируется на этом потоке восхищения, то придёт к выводу, что Эггзи влюбился в своего наставника. Дэннису Эггзи и так во время таких рассказов представлялся с мультяшными сердечками вместо глаз. 

Эсбо прикусил губу и отошёл за ближайшее дерево, потому что Кевин не спускал с него настороженного взгляда. Видимо, теперь задушевного разговора с боссом ему не избежать, а он так старался не подавать виду, что снова растерян. 

Дэннис прислонился плечом к стволу и продолжал слушать Эггзи, попутно размышляя, не рассказать ли ему о том, что Дин — сраный засранец — вышел по условно-досрочному. Или о том, что недавно пришла посылка от Гарри Харта. В посылке был «абонемент» на походы в полицейский тир на боевую стрельбу, пистолет с коробкой патронов девятимиллиметрового калибра и электрошокер, оформленный под мобильный телефон — для ма. 

Дэннис был уверен, что если бы Харт захотел, он бы снова засадил Дина в тюрьму. Но, видимо, Гарри решил, что пришло время Эсбо справляться с такими проблемами самому. Обезопасить себя и ма, на тот случай, если ни Эггзи, ни сам Харт не смогут помочь. Эсбо понимал, что Гарри был прав — сегодня Дин, завтра кто-то другой — но от этого легче не становилось. 

Эсбо спрятал ствол в коробке с порно Гэри под кроватью и так и не прикасался к нему с тех самых пор, как пришла посылка. Пистолет — это для него было слишком. 

— Дэнни, ты меня слушаешь? — выдернул его из мыслей Эггзи. — Ты вообще понял, что мы на выходных не встретимся? 

— Угу, — Эсбо выглянул из-за дерева, чтобы посмотреть, что происходило. — Слушаю. Понял. 

Наконец-то приехали полицейские, а Дэннис даже не заметил их. Зигги ругалась с главным копом. Эл учил младших Уиллисов чему-то, явно не очень подобающему девятилетним детям. Роб с Кевином сидели около машины их бригады. Кев курил, глядя куда-то в пространство перед собой, и это выглядело ещё более опасным, чем когда тот пялился на Дэнниса. 

Всё почему-то казалось нереальным. Привычные вещи выглядели как во сне. Эсбо старался дышать спокойно, но выходило у него не очень. 

— И это всё? Вся твоя реакция? — Эггзи выдохнул. — Чёрт, Дэнни... Мы уже столько не виделись, и всё, что ты можешь сказать — это «угу».

Эсбо нахмурился. Он не знал, что говорить. Он вообще слабо представлял, что им дальше делать. Очевидно, что как раньше — уже не будет. Сложно воспринимать всё как раньше, когда твой брат отдрачивал тебе в ванной. Дэнни ударился лбом о ствол дерева, чуть не содрав себе кожу на лбу. Одних воспоминаний хватало, чтобы ему моментально становилось жарко: то ли от возбуждения, то ли от жгучего стыда. Глупее всего была уверенность Эсбо, что если ма, не приведи Господь, узнает — она точно обвинит во всём Эггзи. Почему-то это волновало Дэнниса больше всего.

— О чём бы ты сейчас ни думал, — сказал Эггзи глухо, — могу поспорить, что это лажа полная. Мог бы и сказать, что ты расстроен. 

Кевин раздражённо позвал Эсбо, тот лишь мрачно кивнул, и вышел из-за своего жалкого укрытия. Он не мог сказать, как он чувствовал себя, но точно не отлично. В голове перемешались страх встретиться с Эггзи и оттянуть встречу, пока всё в его голове не уляжется (как будто это было возможно) и желание убедиться, что тот всё ещё жив, цел, существует и по-засрански криво улыбается.

— Я на работе. Пора идти, — Эсбо прикрыл глаза. — Удачи с мистером Хартом. Надеюсь, что ты пройдешь последние испытания. 

— Говнюк, — выкрикнул Эггзи до того, как Дэннис успел сбросить вызов.

*

— Гарри сказал, что он подарил Дэнни глок, — Эггзи бездумно ковырял дырку в покрывале у себя на кровати. 

Несносный Джей Би так и не отучился залезать на его кровать и порвал покрывало своими когтями, за что Эггзи уже получил выговор от Мерлина, а затем и от Гарри. 

Рокси без энтузиазма кивнула, не выглядя удивлённой. Хотя, может, Эсбо ей уже всё рассказал. «Роксана» имела привычку звонить Дэнни и разговаривать с ним уже даже не один, а пару раз в неделю, будто у неё своей семьи не было. И что было самым обидным, Дэннис отвечал ей не только скупое «угу».

— Какое Эсбо оружие? — Эггзи откинулся на кровати и уставился в потолок. — Если что и подойдёт ему в целях обеспечения безопасности, так это свисток от насильников. Он, скорее всего, хранит пистолет под кроватью в коробке и боится трогать. 

Рокси отложила книгу, которую с сосредоточенным видом читала вот уже полтора часа, и посмотрела на Эггзи как-то устало, но в то же время заботливо. Она чем-то сейчас напоминала Харта. Глядела, будто Эггзи сморозил жуткую глупость, но это было достаточно мило, чтобы не сердиться по-настоящему.

— Он ходит на занятия по стрельбе, — Рокси улыбнулась. — Я его уговорила. Мне кажется, что ему нравится. А ты его недооцениваешь. Поверь, он может постоять за себя.

— Странно, что он не прострелил себе ногу ещё, — Эггзи прикрыл глаза ладонью, понимая, что несёт абсолютную чушь. — С его-то грацией.

Рокси засмеялась и покачала головой. Хотя они с Эггзи и остались единственными претендентами на место в Кингсман, соперничества между ними до сих пор не было. Только подколки и беззлобные перепалки из серии «у кого член больше». Даже Рокси не могла сказать, почему так получилось. Она всю жизнь жила этим — стремлением быть лучше всех остальных, но сейчас ей не казалось, что проиграй она в этой гонке за званием шпиона, она бы действительно сильно расстроилась. Эггзи бы она точно не ненавидела.

— Мне нравится ваша семейная манера говорить «я беспокоюсь» и «я скучаю», — Рокси хмыкнула, увидев, как Эггзи поморщился от её слов. — Я уверена, что это у вас не от мамы.

— Только не говори, что ты ещё и с ма созваниваешься, — Эггзи горестно выдохнул. — Это будет уже слишком. Просто слишком для меня одного. Это ещё хуже, чем встретиться с Валентайном. Более крипотно, знаешь.

Рокси пожала плечами и снова взяла книгу в руки. Эггзи скосил взгляд, пытаясь посмотреть наконец, что же читает Рокс. На обложке значилось «Дочь священника», автора было не разглядеть. Эггзи понятия не имел, о чём эта книга, и кто её написал, но она уже казалась ему крайне занудной. Рокси дочитывала последние страницы.

— Келли очень общительная женщина и любит вас, — сказала она задумчиво. — Мне кажется, что ваша мама знает всех, кого знаете и вы. 

*

Браун — преподаватель Эсбо по боевой стрельбе — определённо была сестрой Зигги. Если не кровной, то идейной. Или в прошлой жизни была точно. Дэннис бы спросил её, не так ли это, если бы не боялся, что его голову прострелят в тот же момент, обвиняя его в расизме. Характер у его преподавателя был крепкий. 

Он прямо слышал в своей голове возмущения обеих: «Это потому, что мы чёрные, да? И что, что нам не повезло с фамилиями? Это Англия, парень, а не Африка, тут у многих чернокожих фамилия Браун». 

— Ударно-спусковой механизм, — Анжелика — так её звали — посмеивалась над Эсбо, переминающимся с ноги на ногу. — Ты должен понимать принцип выстрела. Может, тогда ты перестанешь держать пистолет так, будто он взорвётся у тебя в руке. Как ты будешь стрелять в кого-то? Хотя я рада уже тому, что ты не из тех придурков, которые насмотревшись фильмов держат пистолет горизонтально. 

Оружие Эсбо не шло. Скорее тот сразил бы всех своим плаксивым взглядом и по-детски поджатыми губами, нежели пулей. Но Анжелика как никто другой знала, что внешность бывает обманчива. В своём участке оперативником она проработала недолго — лет шесть — но уже успела насмотреться всякого обманчивого дерьма. 

— Я не собираюсь ни в кого стрелять, — Дэннис прицелился и выстрелил в мишень. 

В разметку он не попал, но то, что он попал в мишень, а не в стену — уже было прогрессом. Анжелика покачала головой. На занятия с этим парнем ей выделили три часа в неделю, что само по себе было подозрительным, ведь Эсбо был пожарным, а не полицейским, да и кличка его доверия не внушала. Но начальство оплачивало, а Браун любила стрельбище больше, чем протирать штаны в кабинете по вечерам.

У неё зазвонил телефон. Дэннис, казалось, начинал ненавидеть мобильные телефоны, которые всё чаще приносили с собой только плохие новости. 

— Так, это шеф, — Браун недовольно цокнула. — Отстреливай. Как минимум пять магазинов, чтобы было. И я очень надеюсь, что ты попадешь хотя бы в десять. Мы уже третью неделю с этим возимся. В норме подготовка один полный день занимает для гражданских. 

Эсбо тяжело вздохнул и натянул обратно шумоизоляционные наушники. Он старался выровнять дыхание, встать правильно и не обращать внимание на отдачу. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать: ему почему-то казалось, что выглядит он безумно глупо. Стрельба неожиданно успокаивала, и точность стала выше, когда он остался без присмотра Браун. Сегодня тир был абсолютно пуст, и у Дэнниса получилось отпустить себя и наконец-то расслабиться. 

Время перестало иметь значение. Дэннис совсем забыл про Браун. Про проблемы дома, про вышедшего из тюрьмы Дина, про нервную ма, про Эггзи. Про Эггзи — в особенности. 

На какой-то момент для Эсбо существовали только он сам и цель в виде мишени. Пистолет перестал казаться чем-то чужеродным, стал продолжением его организма. Мышцы плеч болели от постоянной отдачи, но ощущение радовало. Получалось все ещё плохо, но лучше, чем было. Наверное, Дэннису следовало опасаться, что стрельба стала его успокаивать. 

Момент блаженной пустоты в голове обязательно должен был кто-то нарушить. Эсбо чуть не выстрелил в потолок и едва не заорал лучшими ругательствами, какие только могли быть в запасе в богатом нецензурном лексиконе у фаната Вест Хэм Юнайтед. Тёплая рука обхватила его поперек живота, наушники сдёрнули. 

— Блять, — ёмко сказал Эсбо.

— Учишься? — Эггзи уперся подбородком в плечо Эсбо. 

Такое поведение Эггзи стало привычным, только вызывало совершенно неадекватные ощущения. Впрочем, и это тоже уже стало не в диковинку. Дэннису было интересно, только ли с ним Гэри так себя ведёт, или существует на планете кто-то ещё такой же несчастный. 

Эсбо не стал дёргаться, потому что, чёрт, у него пистолет в руках, лишь поставил Глок на предохранитель и аккуратно положил его рядом с упаковкой патронов, стараясь не делать резких движений.

— Спусковой крючок, шептало, пружина, ударник, — Эггзи глубоко вдохнул, — а потом — бах! — и прямо по мозгам. Не так трудно запомнить. 

Дэнни попытался стряхнуть с себя руки Эггзи, но тот впился в него мертвой хваткой, не давая даже повернуться. 

— Что ты делаешь здесь? — Дэнни уперся ладонями в стойку, не пытаясь больше спихнуть с себя Эггзи. 

— Гарри отпустил меня на вторую и последнюю примерку костюма. И выделил пару часов личного времени, — Эггзи одной рукой подхватил пистолет Эсбо и начал его разглядывать. — Правда, его осталось не так много, потому что я потратил часть на дорогу до тебя. 

Дэннис прикрыл на секунду глаза. Рука Эггзи всё ещё находилась на его животе, мягко поглаживая кончиками пальцев его бок через футболку. Эсбо мог бы говорить что угодно, но ему нравилось происходящее.

— Я могу поучить тебя стрелять, — Эггзи улыбнулся куда-то в ухо Дэннису. 

Он отдал пистолет Эсбо и встал сзади, чтобы горячими, как печка, ладонями провести по его плечам до локтей. Он поставил Дэнни в правильную для стрельбы позу, натянул на обоих наушники и прижался к нему со спины, направляя его руку своей. Они не говорили. Дэннис стрелял, а Эггзи правил его позу своими руками и телом. Через десяток выстрелов Эсбо начал попадать в центр, и Эггзи, решив усложнить брату задачу, начал распускать руки: ненавязчиво гладить того по бокам, бёдрам, животу, как бы ненароком спускаясь на пах. В такие моменты у Дэнниса стабильно выходили осечки, и он ругался себе под нос.

Но с завидным упорством продолжал стрелять, заменять магазин и даже старался дышать ровно. Выходило всё равно только громко, влажно и через рот. Он с фанатизмом маньяка продолжал, несмотря ни на что, где-то в глубине души оплакивая последние крохи своей нормальности. Теперь он вряд ли сможет смотреть на оружие бесстрастно. 

Браун так и не возвращалась. Эггзи подозревал, что без Гарри тут не обошлось. Ему и хотелось бы как-то возмутиться на сталкерские стариковские замашки Харта, но он был благодарен за них. Единственное, что его могло смутить, что сейчас за ними с Эсбо наблюдают. Эггзи громко хмыкнул, огладив ладонями задницу Дэнни. Тот выглядел горячо, когда стрелял. Был не похож на себя: сосредоточенный и опасный. Даже если за ними наблюдают, это их проблемы. 

— Гэри, это отвлекает, — Эсбо наконец не выдержал и снял наушники, поворачиваясь. 

Они стояли слишком близко друг к другу, почти соприкасаясь носами, и Эггзи, поймав волну эйфории от этой близости, повёл бёдрами вперёд, чтобы соприкоснуться своей ширинкой с пахом Дэнни. Тот с грохотом опустил пистолет на стойку и посмотрел на Эггзи из-под бровей, но прикушенная губа и раздувшиеся от судорожного дыхания крылья носа выдавали его с головой. Не меньше, чем стояк в штанах.

— Я знаю, Дэнни, — Эггзи улыбнулся, посмотрев вниз. — Ты рад меня видеть. 

Эсбо сжал челюсть и сделал шаг назад до того, как Эггзи успел положить руки ему на талию. 

— Ты придурок, — как-то бесцветно констатировал Дэннис. — У вас завтра последнее испытание. И, чёрт, тебе следовало бы готовиться, а не торчать тут.

— Вам пора завязывать столько трепаться с Рокси, девочки, — Эггзи легко увернулся от подзатыльника. — Мне пора, Дэнни, а то куратор меня ослепит порицающим блеском своей лысины. Пожелай мне удачи завтра.

*

Дэннис едва держал себя в руках. Сжимал-разжимал кулаки и старался дышать. На столе лежал мобильный телефон, и Эсбо смотрел на него, как будто не знал, кому позвонить. То ли Кевину, то ли — очень неожиданная мысль — Рокси. 

Злость кипела в нём и никак не хотела хоть немного остыть. Она разрывала его по понятным причинам, но всё равно была какой-то не конкретизированной. Он ненавидел свой район, свою жизнь, людей вокруг, сложившиеся обстоятельства. Даже свои имя и фамилию.

Мама лежала в соседней комнате, периодически тяжело вздыхая и скорбно сопя во сне. Дэннис уговаривал себя не делать чертовых глупостей и проклинал пистолет, лежащий под кроватью Гэри, за то, что он вообще там был и соблазнял схватиться за ствол и начать пальбу. Агрессия ради агрессии — это никогда не работало, но именно этого сейчас и хотелось Эсбо.

Телефон зазвонил, и Дэннис схватил его. Он яростно ненавидел долбаные телефоны. Звонки не приносили хороших новостей.

— Я провалил, Дэнни, — без предисловий начал Эггзи. — Не смог застрелить Джей Би. Я провалил грёбаное последнее испытание, потому что не смог застрелить своего пса. Я тряпка, Дэнни. 

Эггзи говорил злобно, выплёвывая каждое слово. И это как-то неправильно слегка успокоило Эсбо. Он молчал. Эггзи замолчал тоже. Мама в соседней комнате, судя по звукам, перевернулась в кровати и издала болезненный выдох. И Дэнниса прорвало.

— Дин избил ма, — Эсбо начал мерить кухню шагами: от окна до стола. — Этот говнюк решил, что если нас покрывают, то он доебётся до больной женщины. Ёбнутый сукин сын. Она дома, в больницу отказалась ехать. Вроде не так всё страшно. Но я не могу удержаться, Гэри. Блять, мне кажется, что я сейчас натворю глупостей. Я знаю, что тебе сейчас тоже… 

Эггзи выругался, прерывая Эсбо. На том конце провода что-то щёлкнуло очень громко, а потом хлопнула дверь. Заскулил Джей Би, которого, видимо, не очень дружелюбно подхватили на руки.

— Так, нахер мой провал, — серьёзно сказал Эггзи, словно моментально собираясь, наплевав на свои личные проблемы. — Часа через два-три буду у тебя. Мерлин, Артур, Галахад и весь Кингсман могут подавиться. 

Эггзи оборвал звонок прежде, чем Эсбо мог что-то сказать или спросить. Скорее всего, Дэннису не стоило так с наскока вываливать всё на и без того расстроенного Эггзи. Но казалось, вдвоём проще решить эту проблему, чем поодиночке. Вместе они что-то могли бы придумать. 

Дэннис чувствовал себя жалким. Он посмотрел на свой телефон. От полёта в стену тот спасло только то, что денег на новый у него сейчас не было, и не скоро бы ещё появились.


	9. Chapter 9

Эсбо наблюдал за тем, как Эггзи злобно скидывал нелепый клетчатый комбинезон и белую футболку. Он остался в одних трусах и рылся в шкафу в поисках одежды. Дэннис, поджав губы, рассматривал его со спины, пытаясь понять, откуда у брата столько синяков на рёбрах, чем же занимался, пока был на подготовке. 

Скрипнула кровать в соседней комнате. Кажется, их мама наконец проснулась от топота Эггзи. У Эсбо покалывало пальцы от желания прикоснуться к его обнажённой спине и предательски щипало в глазах. От поднятой Эггзи пыли, не иначе. 

Он отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть, как Эггзи натягивает джинсы и футболку. Всё как-то хреново складывалось. В комнате повисло ощущение злости и отчаяния. Дёрнулся бы кто слишком резко — и оно стало бы материальным, можно было бы потрогать руками. 

Эсбо прикусил губу и уставился в окно. Он жалел, что всё-таки позвонил Кевину. Даже его босс, по всей видимости, наученный горьким опытом, сказал, что в полицию обращаться бесполезно. Да и связи у Дина, как оказалось, были нешуточные. Вот только откуда у такого мелкого бандюгана, как он, они вообще были, оставалось непонятным. 

— Ты спёр тачку? — бесцветно спросил Дэннис.

— Одолжил, — в тон ему ответил Эггзи, накидывая на плечи ветровку. — Какая уже разница? 

«Действительно», — саркастично подумал Эсбо.

— Нам нужно подумать, — он повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Эггзи натягивает кепку и идёт к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть на себя. — Мы не можем так просто заломиться к Дину с пушкой наперевес и твоими навыками Бонда. У нас и так слишком много проблем.

С одетым Эггзи было проще разговаривать, но это всё равно не особо помогало хоть как-то наладить контакт. Тем более, Гэри смотрел в зеркало так, что что-то внутри Дэнни подозрительно сжималось. Будто его брат разочаровался в себе. Или Эсбо себя накручивал? 

Джей Би лежал на его кровати и преданно смотрел на них обоих. Эггзи оторвался от своего отражения, с улыбкой переводя взгляд на мопса, а затем в два шага преодолел расстояние до Дэнни, схватил его за шею и притянул к себе, чтобы резко, почти больно поцеловать в разомкнутые от удивления губы. Так же внезапно он отстранился и вышел из комнаты, что-то быстро сказал Келли, пока Эсбо пытался придти в себя и заставить своё вдруг ставшее таким неповоротливым тело двигаться. 

— Гэри Ли Анвин! — возмущённо прикрикнула их мать, и Дэннис скинул с себя оцепенение.

Келли не имела привычки называть полными именем кого-то из них, даже ругая, и если уж доходило до этого — значит, её сын сделал или собирался сделать что-то глупое и опасное. 

Эсбо едва успел захватить пистолет, телефон и клюнуть ма в щёку со словами «Я попробую отговорить его», прежде чем выбежать из дома за Эггзи. Тот шёл быстро. Догонять его пришлось, уже сбегая по лестнице, перемахивая сразу через две-три ступеньки. Эсбо едва успел запрыгнуть за ним в машину, залезая в неё почти на ходу. 

— Это плохая идея, — Дэннис смотрел, как Эггзи выруливает к старому бару, где обычно протирал штаны Дин со своими ребятами.

И если до этого момента у Эсбо была надежда, что Дина там не окажется, она быстро испарилась. Складывалось впечатление, что он там был почти со всеми ублюдками района. Пил пиво за столиком на веранде. Даже издалека было видно, как он сотрясает воздух своим смехом, раскидывая руки в стороны и чудом не проливая пиво из пластикового стакана. 

— Он избил ма, — Эггзи, не глядя на Дэнни, упрямо открыл окно, подъезжая ближе.

— Я знаю, — Эсбо поджал губы. — Их намного больше, чем нас. И что скажет ма, если мы снова вляпаемся в какое-нибудь дерьмо? 

Эггзи остановил машину и высунулся из окна. Эсбо выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и откинулся на сидение, стараясь слиться с обивкой. Они явно _уже_ вляпались в очередное дерьмо.

— Эй, ты, говнюк, объясни-ка, откуда у нашей матери синяки? — когда Эггзи начинал на кого-то наезжать, его было сложно остановить.

А ведь Эсбо рассказал ему всё, чтобы успокоиться и найти какое-то альтернативное решение. Конечно. Следовало бы догадаться, что будет, как всегда. Гнев на Дина сменился беспокойством за вечно неугомонную задницу Эггзи. Это сложно было назвать альтернативным решением. Раскрыть рот — это была самая херовая идея из всех, что вообще могли придти в голову Дэннису. 

— О, пидоры, вы приехали, — Дин развернулся лицом к подъехавшей машине и, улыбнувшись, сделал глоток пива. — Не думал, что вам хватит смелости провернуть этот трюк. 

Эсбо чувствовал, что Эггзи из кожи готов выпрыгнуть злобы. Дэннис не был уверен, что служило главным источником ярости брата: Дин с его наглой рожей или тот факт, что у него не получилось выйти из замкнутого круга социального дна Черчилль Эстейт, став агентом секретной службы. 

Дэннис неожиданно вспомнил про Рокс. Станет ли она общаться с такими, как Анвины, теперь? Будет приезжать в гости для незамысловатых развлечений вроде ночных, не очень законных вылазок в кино? Будет ли хотя бы звонить?

Эггзи продолжал переругиваться с Дином, вызывая копошение среди шестерок последнего, когда окна в машине сами начали закрываться, а мотор тихо зажужжал.

— Нет, Гарри, нет, — Эггзи отчаянно пытался открыть машину. 

Дин смеялся на улице, крича им, что они «трусливые сосунки». Эсбо даже не пытался понять того, как вообще такое было возможно, что они ехали в тачке, водитель которой обиженно держал скрещенные руки на груди, а руль крутился сам, вынося их на полном ходу к центру. 

Ему было абсолютно плевать. Ему и самому хотелось хорошенько отметелить Дина, но стойкое ощущение облегчения, оттого что им, похоже, удалось избежать непоправимого дерьма — на время остужало его гнев. 

*

Эггзи кричал, а Эсбо, поджав губы, держал его за плечи. Дэннис много чего повидал на своей работе. Такого, чего предпочёл бы не видеть: ожоги третьей и четвертой степени, открытые переломы конечностей, травмы живота, в которых кишки будто пытались выбраться из хозяина и поглотить его. Он видел много локальных драм и катастроф, чтобы не дёргаться при виде резни кучки долбанутых фанатиков из церкви в Кентукки, но он всё равно дёргался и изо всех сил старался не плакать.

В ушах Эсбо до сих пор стояли слова Гарри: «Я очень разочарован, молодые люди. Особенно, в тебе Эсбо. Я думал, что у тебя хватит ума не влезать в неприятности снова и не втягивать в них брата», — Харт стоял с прямой спиной и смотрел невыносимо пронзительно. Почему он отчитывал его, а не Эггзи — было не совсем ясно. Хотя Дэннис догадывался о мотивах. 

А теперь тот лежал на асфальте, убитый миллиардером из ящика после жуткой резни ебанутых сектантов. У Эсбо мелко тряслись руки, и он крепче обнял Эггзи со спины. Тот тихо плакал, уже перестав кричать.

Эггзи прикусил губу, перехватил за запястья руки Дэнни и скинул их с себя. Резко встал со стула, внутренней стороной ладони провёл по глазам и посмотрел на Дэнни. 

Они молча стояли в кабинете Гарри, окружённые первыми полосами газет, и смотрели друг на друга в этом маленьком музее боевой славы одного шпиона, о котором никогда не узнают обычные люди. Кажется, это длилось вечность.

— Надо что-то делать, — Эггзи неожиданно дёрнулся, схватив за руку Эсбо, и потянул его за собой в гостиную.

Дэннис послушно шёл за ним. Он не знал, что говорить. Всё происходящее напоминало ему жуткий сон, который обычно бывает после переизбытка дешёвого алкоголя. Эсбо подавил желание больно ущипнуть себя за руку, чтобы выбросить себя из этой расползающейся по швам реальности.

— Увези ма к Тори, — после нескольких долгих минут молчания сказал Эггзи, наливая себе из графина терпко пахнущий виски. — Она уехала в Испанию поджаривать задницу на пляже. Закрой ма там, чтобы она не могла выбраться. И сам спрячься в подвале. Я уверен, что Валентайн использует это дерьмо по всей планете, и тогда события в церкви покажутся нам детской игрой. 

— А что будешь делать ты? — Эсбо свёл брови вместе, глядя на решительное выражение лица Эггзи, которое определённо не означало ничего хорошего.

Дэннис с трудом сознавал, что происходило вокруг — слишком уж всё было по-киношному бредовым. Единственное, что он понимал предельно чётко: безумный миллиардер из ящика изобрел нечто такое, что заставляло людей убивать друг друга.

— Мне нужно поговорить с боссом Кингсман, — Эггзи сжал кулаки. — Я свяжусь с тобой, как только поговорю с ним и с Мерлином. Давай, Эсбо. Надо позаботиться о ма. У нас с тобой очень мало времени.

Эггзи рванулся к выходу, но Дэнни успел перехватить его прежде, чем тот выскочил за дверь. Он молча и с сосредоточенным выражением лица, какое у него бывало, пожалуй, только на работе в особенно сложных случаях, развернул Гэри к себе, обхватил его лицо своими ладонями и поцеловал. Далеко не целомудренно, как ожидал Эггзи от Тэдди-Дэнни и его почти супергеройской стеснительности. Поцелуй скорее был жадным, каким-то отчаянным. 

Эсбо медленно отодвинулся, разрывая поцелуй и, будто смутившись, стал разглядывать подставку для зонтиков в коридоре. Эггзи слабо улыбнулся, глядя на него, поймал ладонь за ладонь и коротко сжал его пальцы. 

Говорить, что всё будет хорошо, было бы не слишком правдиво. Эггзи это знал, но в голову не приходило больше ничего. Он не хотел, чтобы их расставание сейчас выглядело, как прощание, а в разделяющей их тишине именно так всё и выглядело, чёрт возьми. 

Они не умрут. Больше никто из дорогих Эггзи людей не пострадает. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — всё же сказал Эггзи, стараясь выглядеть убеждённым.

Эсбо же старался сделать вид, что поверил.

* 

Звонок Рокси застал Эсбо в тот момент, когда он насильно, угрожая пистолетом Зигги, закрыл её детей в чулане дома.

У Эсбо нервно тряслись руки, и ему начало казаться, что он сошёл с ума. Если ничего не произойдёт, эта адская машина Валентайна не заработает — его точно упрячут в психушку за то, что он вытворял последние двенадцать часов. Он запер Кева, Роба и Малыша Эла в разных комнатах на станции. Спрятал и закрыл их детей. Повыкидывал ключи. Еле уговорил уехать Триш. 

— Ты больной ублюдок, Эсбо, — Зигги дёрнула рукой, будто это помогло бы ей выбраться из наручников, в которые заковал её Дэннис.

Эсбо и сам уже начинал так думать, но ничего поделать не мог. Пускай лучше его упрячут потом в комнату с мягкими стенами, чем он не попробует спасти тех, кого любит. Он не будет допускать таких ошибок больше никогда. 

— Алло, — он зажал телефон между щекой и плечом.

Под крики Зигги и её мужа он закрыл дверь в их дом и спрятал ключи под камнем на крыльце. Нечто подобное он всегда мечтал сделать у себя дома. И вообще, чтобы у него был свой дом с крыльцом. И специальный камень, под которым можно спрятать запасные ключи. 

— Дэнни, ты спрятался? Келли? — без предисловий начала Рокси, как только он ответил на вызов. — Линия перегружена, не могу дозвониться до вас. 

— Да, мы хорошо укрылись, — соврал Эсбо, и глазом не моргнув. — Как Эггзи?

Он впервые на своей памяти поблагодарил проблемы со связью — конечно же, не вслух. Если бы не это, пришлось бы ему выслушивать огромное количество нравоучений по телефону. А ему ещё нужно было поторопиться к Мэлу. Он всё ещё надеялся огородить от надвигающейся катастрофы и его. 

— Он справляется, — Рокси устало выдохнула. — Мы справляемся. 

Неожиданно Эсбо выронил телефон, просто разжав пальцы. Тот с треском разбился об асфальтированную дорожку, но Дэннису было уже наплевать. Он бежал. Ему удалось пробежать три дома, пока из дверей одного из них на него не вылетел мужчина с грязным ножом в руках.

Эсбо успел перехватить руку с ножом, прежде чем бородатый здоровяк успел бы вспороть ему живот. У Дэнниса не было ни единой мысли в голове, только кипящая ярость, которая придавала ему сил. К сожалению, ярость придавала сил не только ему, но у Эсбо получилось повалить мужика на газон. Он запрыгнул на него сверху, выхватывая нож из рук. Тот лягался, дёргал руками и, кажется, рычал, словно дикое животное. 

Нож отлетел в сторону, и Эсбо ударил мужика в челюсть. Тот заехал Дэннису кулаком в ухо. Дэннис ударил ещё раз, чувствуя, как саднят сбитые костяшки. 

Он бил ещё и ещё. Казалось, Эсбо наносил удары, не останавливаясь, будто был не человеком, а ополоумевшим роботом, пока мужик не собрал последние силы и не скинул его на траву. Что-то больно впилось в спину Эсбо, и он, перекатываясь на бок, завёл руку за спину и вытащил пистолет. Резко снял его с предохранителя, обхватил обеими руками и положил указательный палец правой на спусковой крючок, когда его сознание прояснилось. 

*

У Эггзи болело абсолютно всё, даже те места, о которых он вообще никогда прежде не задумывался, но он был счастлив. Даже с учётом того, что Валентайн дважды успел запустить свою машину смерти, они победили. Убийца Гарри мёртв. Газель мертва. Они смогли. Он выжил и смог.

Это стоило отпраздновать, действительно стоило. О потерях он погорюет потом, когда будет дома. Ма приготовит что-нибудь из своего коронного, Эсбо будет сопеть под боком. Эггзи останется в Кингсман. Дэнни будет робко целовать его по утрам. У них обязательно будет свой дом. 

— Мы молодцы, Рокс, — сказал Эггзи, прихватывая со столика этих ублюдочных богачей пару бокалов и бутылку шампанского. — Мы спасли этот грёбаный мир, чтоб ты знала. 

Рокси фыркнула, но ничего не сказала, и это молчание отчего-то напрягло Эггзи. Он медленно шёл по коридорам ко вполне заслуженному призу в лице принцессы Тильды. Хотя речь до этого у них явно шла не про лицо. 

— Мерлин, вы не могли бы связаться с моим братом? — Эггзи ещё ощутимее замедлил шаг.

— Я думаю, это сейчас будет весьма затруднительно, — сказал Мерлин флегматично.

— Рокси, когда ты последний раз с ним говорила? — Эггзи остановился.

— Перед первым включением, — после паузы сказала Рокси. — Я думаю, что просто полетела связь.

Эггзи замолчал. Он разглядывал трупы, которые лежали в коридоре с сорванными башнями. Пахло ужасно. Совершенно нелогично Эггзи начало тошнить. Он собрался с мыслями, стараясь вспомнить нужный набор цифр. 

— Мерлин, него должен быть стационарный телефон там, где они укрывались с ма, — Эггзи продиктовал номер Тори. — Свяжитесь с ним.

Эггзи перешагнул через чьи-то ноги, стараясь не смотреть вниз, не глядя поставил бутылку и бокалы на заляпанный пол и прислонился к стене, откидывая голову назад и ударяясь затылком о стену. 

Он слушал тишину в эфире и собственное участившееся дыхание. Мерлин молчал, Рокси тоже больше ничего не говорила. Где-то за дверьми кричали оставшиеся в живых политические шишки, чёртовы королевские персоны и знаменитости. Кажется, что-то вопрошала принцесса Тильда. 

— Не отвечает, — голос Мерлина раздался из динамика. — Ваша мама тоже не берёт трубку.

— Он закрыл её и ушёл, придурок, — Эггзи зло пнул бутылку шампанского и та отлетела, разбилась о стену, и трупы окатило пузырящейся жидкостью. — Мы можем вернуться в Лондон прямо сейчас, Мерлин? Пусть нахуй со всем остальным разбираются уже другие агенты. 

*

— Если он жив, Рокси, клянусь, я сам задушу его, своими собственными руками, — Эггзи, не смущаясь, переодевался прямо перед ней. — Я убью его. Пиздюк чёртов. 

Рокси грела руки о, кажется, уже десятую по счёту чашку чая. Ей казалось, что она промёрзла до костей, к тому же, нервозность Эггзи передавалась и ей. Мерлин был в кабине пилота, поэтому никакой возможности вставить Эггзи мозги на место ближайшие полчаса не предвиделось. 

— Ты же знаешь, что там был полный пиздец, — Рокси отпила чай и проследила за метаниями Эггзи. — Возможно, просто пропала связь. Или ещё что-нибудь непредвиденное. Они могли просто уснуть. 

— Мы звонили уже сто раз, — Эггзи наконец сел в кресло и вытянул ноги.

Он провёл руками по лицу, а затем прикрыл глаза, стараясь ни о чём не думать. В голову упрямо лезли самые ужасные мысли и какие-то уже ничего не значащие проблемы. Что нужно восстанавливать этот грёбаный мир, который лишился лидеров. А ведь ещё было неизвестно, сколько человек пострадало за то время, пока сим-карты были активированы. В Кингсман могли ещё оставаться предатели. И Дэннис. Чёртов Дэнни. 

Эггзи не понимал, откуда он знал, что тот не переждал опасное время вместе с ма, но уверенность была стопроцентной. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что тот не погиб в какой-нибудь безумной уличной драке. 

— Я не хотела тебе говорить, пока до конца не станет известно о том, стабильное ли у него состояние, — неожиданно подала голос Рокси, заставляя Эггзи захлебнуться следующим вдохом. — Но Гарри забрали парамедики после анонимного звонка в службу спасения. Он дышал. Ему сделали операцию. Часть мозга пришлось удалить. Он в медикаментозной коме, но жив. 

Эггзи открыл глаза и резко выпрямился в кресле, чтобы потом снова обмякнуть. Рокси, возможно, хотела поддержать его этой новостью, но получилось только хуже. Эта новость была словно насмешкой. Он мог потерять Гарри ещё раз. Всесторонние уроки Мерлина — спасибо ему за них — принесли с собой чёткое осознание того, что шансы у Гарри прийти в порядок без части башки крайне малы. 

Эггзи будто покинули последние силы, он снова закрыл глаза, откинувшись в кресле. Он так ничего и не сказал в ответ Рокси — говорить что-то казалось бессмысленным. 

— Мы в Лондоне, — через секунду — по ощущениям Эггзи — Мерлин потряс его за плечо. 

Он выглядел ещё более худым, чем обычно, осунувшимся от усталости. И, чёрт возьми, он выглядел сочувствующим. Только этого Эггзи не хватало.

Эггзи поехал сразу к ма, даже не перекинувшись парой слов с Рокс после того, как выбрался из самолета. На дорогах была настоящая катастрофа, будто он попал в реалии зомби-апокалипса, и ему пришлось добираться до маленького пригорода Лондона почти два часа. Все дороги были перекрыты машинами, столкнувшимися на полном ходу. Вдоль дорог шли избитые, помятые и измученные люди. Эггзи приходилось ехать окольными путями, а то и вовсе съезжать с дороги, чтобы проехать.

Когда он добрался до дома Тори, нервы его уже были на пределе. Он открыл дверь, достав ключ из-под камня на крыльце — он знал, что Дэннис не стал бы забирать ключ. Мама вышла сразу, без слов обняла Эггзи и тихо заплакала.

— Где Дэнни? — Гэри погладил маму по кудрям, стараясь держать себя в руках и не начать плакать вместе с ней. 

Он уже исчерпал свой лимит слёз за последние десять лет, выплакав его после того, как Валентайн выстрелил в Гарри. «Поплакал и хватит», — решил Эггзи. В конце концов, плаксой у них был Дэнни, а не он. 

— Уехал, сказав, что ему нужно к Кевину и ребятам, — Келли отодвинулась от Эггзи, вытащила платок из кармана кофты и промокнула глаза. 

Эггзи чертыхнулся, обдумывая, что ему теперь делать. По крайней мере, он знал, куда поедет дальше. А вот что сказать матери — он не знал.

— Я не знаю, какого чёрта происходит, сын, — Келли спрятала платок в карман и серьёзно посмотрела на Эггзи. — И об этом ты мне позже расскажешь. Всё объяснишь, понял? А пока найди своего брата.

— Я найду и сам его убью, — Эггзи дёрнулся, словно сказал что-то ему самому противное. — Почему ты не брала трубку?

Она потёрла синяк на скуле и как-то печально улыбнулась. Эггзи запоздало понял, что синяк на лице был новым. Одна половина лица чуть опухла. 

— Я попыталась в какой-то момент выбить дверь, — Келли выдохнула. — И ударившись головой, потеряла сознание. — Затем, увидев выражение лица Эггзи, начала тараторить. — Со мной всё хорошо, не волнуйся. Я схожу к врачу здесь. Просто найди Дэнни. 

Она шмыгнула носом и снова обняла Эггзи. Он поцеловал её в щёку, сдерживая внутри себя всё, что хотел сказать, и выбежал из дома. У него будто открылось второе дыхание. Он ехал на бешеной скорости, виляя по заваленной металлическим и человеческим мусором дороге, наплевав на все правила. Адреналин бил по мозгам. 

Именно он выпустил Эла, Роба и Кева на станции. Те смотрели на него хмуро, но ничего не требовали объяснять. У Малыша Эла был подбит правый глаз, у Кевина — сбиты костяшки. У Роба, казалось, не хватало зуба. 

— Он говорил, что поедет к Зигги, — прищурился Роб, отвечая на так и не заданный вопрос, как-то неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

До Зигги Эггзи бежал на своих двоих, потому что в Лондоне было уже невозможно ездить на машине. Он бежал так, что лёгкие начали гореть и просили выпустить их грудной клетки. Хотелось остановиться и выблевать свои внутренности от этой бесконечной гонки, но он не прекращал движения. 

Стоя на крыльце дома Браун, Эггзи не стал заморачиваться с поиском ключа и выбил дверь ногой. Потому что, чёрт возьми, ещё минута промедления — и он бы просто упал и сдох. 

— Где Эсбо? — подлетая к Зигги на полном ходу, спросил Эггзи. 

— Ключ от наручников на тумбочке, — Зигги посмотрела на него, сморщившись от боли.

Рука у неё, похоже, была вывихнута. Под наручником запеклась кровь. Эггзи подхватил ключ, аккуратно отстегнул Зигги и умоляюще посмотрел на неё.

— Я не знаю, где твой психованный братец, — она подхватила свою травмированную руку под локоть, будто убаюкивая её. — Он сказал, что хочет ещё успеть добраться до Мэла. Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, какого чёрта происходит, Эггзи?

— Сама справишься? — Эггзи сделал неопределённый жест рукой, как бы говоря «со всем этим». — Мы всё объясним. Всё, что хочешь, но позже. После того, как я найду этого засранца. 

Она молча кивнула, словно такой ответ её абсолютно устраивал. 

Эггзи на бешеной скорости выбежал из дома, не смея останавиться ни на секунду. Уже выходя из дома Браунов, он наконец заметил разбитый телефон, безошибочно узнавая мобильник Эсбо. Что-то ухнуло внутри Эггзи вниз. 

Он бросился бежать вперёд, оглядываясь по сторонам. Резко остановившись, Эггзи принялся стучать во все двери подряд. Кто-то должен был что-то видеть. Или запомнить. Должно было быть хоть что-то. Хоть какая-то чёртова зацепка.


	10. Chapter 10

Наконец хоть кто-то открыл дверь. Эггзи выдохнул, когда на улицу выглянул здоровенный мужик, чьё лицо напоминало раздувшуюся сливу. Разлепив один глаз (второй слишком сильно заплыл и, видимо, в ближайшее время открываться не планировал), мужик резко сделал шаг назад, будто испугался чего-то. 

— Я ищу своего брата, — Эггзи шагнул вперёд и придержал дверь рукой, на тот случай, если хозяин дома захотел бы захлопнуть её перед его носом.

— Я так и понял, — ответил мужик, отходя от двери и жестом предлагая Эггзи пройти внутрь. — Заходи. 

Они молча вошли на маленькую кухню, и мужчина грузно упал на стул. Взял валяющуюся на столе упаковку замороженных овощей и приложил к лицу с хриплым выдохом.

— Меня зовут Говард, — сказал он наконец. — Я напал на твоего брата. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, парень. Я просто вышел из дома и начал бить его. Мы сцепились, и он нацелил на меня пушку. А потом…

Говард на мгновение замолчал, будто обдумывая, что сказать дальше. Эггзи очень хотелось доразукрасить ему лицо, чтобы вообще живого места не осталось. Эти псевдодраматичные паузы лишь злили. Лишние минуты тишины лишь тянули время, накручивали его и без того рвущиеся к чертям собачьим нервы. Но Эггзи не подгонял Говарда. Какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало ему не торопить мужчину, словно тот мог окончательно растерять все слова.

Однако в этой паузе, как казалось Эггзи, пронеслась вся его жизнь, от детства и до того, как он убил Валентайна, будто в ней не было ничего хорошего и ничего плохого, лишь яркими вспышками — Эсбо и ма. Больше Дэнни, как бы это ни было постыдно. Как бы это ни было глупо. Всё упиралось в Дэнниса. 

Поэтому он не мог оборвать Говарда и попросить его перейти к сути. 

— Мы словно пришли в себя, — Говард встал и подошёл к холодильнику, чтобы достать из холодильника новую упаковку замороженного горошка и приложить её к лицу. — Он разрядил свой пистолет. Достал магазин, раскидал по моему газону патроны, как минное поле сделал.

Говард хмыкнул и снова уселся на стул. Эггзи напряжённо сидел напротив, не смея двинуться, не смея даже дышать. 

— Он помог мне добраться до дома и закрыл меня в нём, — Говард поправил горох на своём лице. — А сам побежал вниз по улице, но наткнулся на моего соседа. И снова началась эта хрень, когда мозги от ярости выкипали. Какое-то грёбаное помешательство. 

Эггзи не выдержал, дёрнулся вперёд и схватил Говарда за руку, резко потянув на себя. Ждать стало невыносимо. Ещё секунда промедления — и Эггзи начать бы убивать безо всяких симок.

— Где он? Чёрт возьми, просто скажи, где он, Говард, — Эггзи подался назад. 

— Вроде поехал в больницу вместе с мистером Миллером, — Говард дёрнулся, но не отстранился. — Парень раньше боксом занимался и прилично отметелил твоего брата и свою жену. Жене сильно досталось, поэтому они взяли её и поехали в больницу, если, конечно, у них получилось куда-то попасть. В новостях говорят, это безумие происходило по всему миру. 

— Больница. В какую больницу они поехали, — терпение Эггзи окончательно лопнуло, и он тряхнул Говарда за плечо так, что у последнего клацнули зубы.

— Я понятия не имею, парень, — мужик посмотрел на него с несчастным видом. — Наверное, в ближайшей. Я не особо хожу по врачам. Не люблю их. Да и страховка у меня не самая лучшая.

*

Эсбо сидел на стуле в коридоре, прикрыв голову руками, когда Эггзи наконец-то нашёл его. Три больницы спустя и миллион потерянных нервных клеток.

У Эсбо был разбитый вид, руки мелко тряслись, задевая короткие волосы на затылке. Дэннис почувствовал взгляд и поднял голову. Вокруг носились люди. Кто-то кричал, кто-то плакал. Избитые медсёстры ругались с пациентами и между собой. Эггзи не слышал ни звука. Никого не замечал, кроме Дэнни, встающего с пластикового стула. 

Эггзи помнил, как хотел надавать этому придурку, придушить его собственными руками, чтобы перестал так самоотверженно лезть во всякое дерьмо. Но все эти мысли как ветром сдуло, когда Эггзи увидел поджатые губы Дэнниса и его провокационный взгляд. В нём так много всего смешалось: от радости увидеть Эггзи живым до агрессии — «Я всё сделал правильно, попробуй скажи хоть что-то».

В Эггзи врезалась медсестра, что-то крикнула, а потом пару раз щёлкнула перед его носом пальцами. Мир внезапно приобрёл звуки, цвет, рядом сновали люди, а он мешался в проходе.

— С вами всё в порядке? — медсестра бегло осмотрела его лицо. — Вы меня слышите? Понимаете? 

— Да, всё нормально, только парочка ударов в лицо и спину, — Эггзи улыбнулся ей. — Не больше. Слышу, вижу, сам передвигаюсь.

— Отлично, — медсестра сердито кивнула. — Тогда проваливайте или хотя бы не загораживайте проход. Сегодня просто чокнутой день.

Она резко обогнула его и забежала в одну из приёмных палат. Когда Эггзи снова посмотрел на Эсбо, тот разговаривал с каким-то мужиком и кивал. Наверное, это был тот самый мистер Митчелл.

— Привет, — Эггзи подошёл к ним и похлопал Эсбо по плечу.

— Привет, — тот слегка сморщился и грустно улыбнулся.

Митчелл удивлённо посмотрел на обоих, но не стал никак комментировать их сходство. Просто кивнул, видимо, продолжая свой рассказ с того места, где его прервали. 

— У них получилось остановить внутреннее кровотечение, — он сипло выдохнул. — Удалили селезёнку. Врачей осталось мало после того, как они сами же между собой передрались. Но хирург сказал, что шансы велики. Спасибо тебе, Дэннис. И извини за бровь. 

— Не за что, — Эсбо неловко, будто был на шарнирах, ответил на объятие Митчелла. — Бровь заживёт. По крайней мере, мы живы. 

* 

Эггзи вёл Эсбо за руку к незнакомому дому недалеко от больницы. Это было дурацкой идеей, на самом деле, и, возможно, неуважением к пострадавшим людям, которые сейчас находились на лечении, но возвращение в Черчилль Эстейт вряд ли предвещало Анвинам что-то хорошее. К тому же, мир, собиравшийся теперь воедино после того, как почти скатился к чертям, вряд ли обещал им возможность снять номер в отеле. Сейчас людям было не до того, чтобы сдавать номера. Им бы просто выжить.

И по мнению Гэри, Эсбо стоил большего, чем какая-то помойка. Да и налички у них почти не было. Эггзи быстро открыл дверь в квартиру Теннетов (он подсмотрел их адрес на стойке регистрации больницы), как в какой-нибудь дешёвой киношке: кредиткой и скрепкой, которая откуда-то нашлась в кармане его старых джинсов.

— Владельцы сейчас в больнице, — тихо сказал Эггзи, будто кому-то из соседей было дело до них, — так что...

— Ладно, — так же тихо перебил его Эсбо, заходя за ним в чужую квартиру. 

У Эсбо было разбито лицо. На его нижней губе была ровная корка запекшейся крови — дуга от верхних зубов. Левая бровь словно в насмешку лопнула от удара в том же месте, что и у Эггзи когда-то, будто не должно было быть между ними различий. 

Как только дверь закрылась, Эсбо прижался по-больному горячими губами к губам Эггзи. Уже через мгновение язык Дэнни хозяйничал в его рту без стыда или какой-либо неловкости, и Гэри невольно забыл, как дышать. Он лишь резко развёл ноги, прижавшись к двери изнутри, чтобы потереться встающим членом о мягкое бедро Эсбо. Блять, это было лучшее бедро в мире. А ведь Эггзи действительно хотел лишь поспать. Как же он был наивен. 

Дэннис сжимал его плечи до боли, хотя всё тело Эггзи и без того болело после стольких драк и «акробатических номеров», но пальцы Эсбо будто стали благословением. Боль стала нести неясное, пугающее удовольствие. Сердце бухало где-то в животе от такого Дэнни — от тёмной его стороны. Господи боже, Эггзи хотел остаться в этом мгновении навсегда: он, дверь, запыхавшийся, чуть спятивший Тэдди-Дэнни. 

Эсбо посмотрел на Эггзи взглядом, который больше подошёл бы маньяку. Светлые глаза с каким-то отчаянным внутренним блеском смотрели как никогда возбуждённо, и в них не было сомнения. Не было ничего, что могло бы их остановить, породить желание сделать шаг назад. Скорее наоборот.

Гэри улыбнулся, когда Дэнни скинул с него бейсболку, а затем впился пальцами в волосы на затылке и потянул за них, чтобы прижаться разбитыми губами к кадыку Эггзи. Тот рвано дышал, не находя в себе силы попросить Эсбо остановиться и просто завалиться поспать. 

Они оба напоминали хорошенько отбитые стейки не первой свежести, но их будто накрыло этим желанием доказать друг другу, что они всё ещё живы, чёрт возьми. И другого способа, конечно, не нашлось.

Эсбо резко отошёл.

— Нужно в душ, — он, пошатываясь, начал исследовать квартиру.

Найдя ванную комнату, он сразу в ней заперся. Снова без лишних слов. Эггзи лишь пожал плечами. Они как-нибудь в другой раз поговорят о манерах Эсбо и о том, какая тот всё же динамо-машина. 

Эггзи порылся в шкафах в гостиной и нашёл дрянной виски. Отпив сразу из горла, он с тихим вздохом прошёл в спальню, не выпуская бутылку из рук. Порывшись в тумбочках, он нашёл розовые наручники, покрутил их на пальце за одно кольцо, хмыкнул. Добропорядочная семейная пара Теннетов стала нравиться ему куда больше. Он убрал наручники на место.

Найдя презервативы и смазку, Эггзи пообещал себе прислать этой парочке хорошую бутылку виски взамен того дерьма, что он пил сейчас.

Эсбо вышел из ванной полностью одетым (что показалось Эггзи глупым), резко посмурневшим, с влажными волосами, похожий на обиженного кота, которого помыли против воли. 

Гэри отдал ему виски, а сам быстро прошагал в ванную. Он торопился, зная, что Дэннис с его гипертрофированной совестью и кучей заморочек в голове, мог неожиданно вдать по тормозам, а Эггзи этого не хотелось. 

Он спас мир, чёрт возьми, Эсбо спас свою команду и ма, а победителей не судят. А если уж и начнут судить, Эггзи теперь знал, как по-джентльменски въебать осуждающему зонтом, почти не растрепав причёску.

Он быстро помылся, стараясь не трогать себя лишний раз. Волна адреналина окончательно схлынула, и прикосновения к ушибам по всему телу вызывали желание выть от боли. Несмотря на это, член стоял так, что Эггзи на мгновение задумался, не мазохист ли он. 

Гэри не стал одеваться, просто повязал на бёдра чистое полотенце, найденное в шкафу Теннетов. Как и ожидалось, Эсбо сидел на краю кровати и пил виски с видом «Это очень плохая идея, Эггзи», поглядывая на лежащие на тумбочке презервативы.

Они чёрт знает сколько не ели, и виски начал действовать слишком быстро. Когда-нибудь, в более спокойные дни они сделают это трезвыми в своей кровати, не избитые до состояния, в котором и дышать-то трудно. Эггзи уверен, что так и будет — Дэннис теперь не отвертится от него. 

Эггзи сел на колени между разведённых ног Дэнни и отобрал у него бутылку. Эсбо смотрел на него сверху вниз из-под сведённых бровей и по обыкновению ничего не говорил. Эггзи расценил это как хороший знак. 

Он провёл руками по внутренней стороне бёдер Дэнниса, погладил его член через ткань, а затем аккуратно расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку на джинсах, глядя прямо в глаза Эсбо. Тот хрипло выдохнул, поморщившись, словно от боли, а затем неожиданно стянул с себя футболку. Он выругался — теперь уже точно от боли — повалившись спиной на кровать. 

— Прямо как секс двух престарелых, — ухнул он.

— Я не хочу знать, что ты там смотришь, когда меня нет, Дэнни, — хмыкнул Эггзи. — И откуда ты знаешь, как выглядит секс старикашек.

— Пошёл ты, — без запала огрызнулся Эсбо, смотря в потолок.

Эггзи не стал медлить. Он стянул с Дэнни джинсы с бельём и, пихнув того в бедро кулаком, заставил его переползти на середину кровати. Когда Эггзи поднялся с колен, полотенце само свалилось с бедер, мягко и даже как-то пафосно приземлившись на ковёр. Дэнни проследил его полёт взглядом, а затем громко сглотнул, осматривая тело Эггзи. 

Эггзи улыбнулся, глядя на него. Дэнни было неловко, но он держал себя в руках, стараясь не закрываться.

Эггзи забрался на кровать, устраиваясь между ног Эсбо. Он посмотрел в глаза Дэнниса, и это было, пожалуй, его ошибкой. Ничего более странного и возбуждающего в жизни Эггзи никогда не случалось, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь случится впредь. Он повёл бёдрами, задевая своим членом член Дэнни, ловя его стон своими губами. Эггзи целовал его лицо, разбитые губы, вспухшую бровь. Улыбался, слушая сдавленную брань Эсбо, когда оставлял засос на его шее, прикусывая кожу на горле. Среди этого изобилия синяков засосы слишком быстро терялись в массе разноцветных пятен на теле. 

Эсбо впивался в его плечи пальцами, жмурился и неритмично дёргал бёдрами, стараясь потереться об Эггзи, пока тот обводил языком синяки на его рёбрах и животе. Он плотно прижимался к ним губами, вызывая у Эсбо болезненные стоны.

Пожалуй, стоило почти умереть и спасти мир для такого. Дэнни стоил и чего-то невообразимо большего. 

Эггзи обхватил член Дэнни и резко провёл пальцами вверх-вниз. Дэннис выгнулся, выругавшись и приподнимаясь на лопатках. Эггзи носом потёрся о внутреннюю сторону его бедра, а потом неожиданно даже для себя взял в рот головку члена Эсбо. 

Он так увлёкся этим новым для него, волнующим опытом. Слишком увлёкся. Посасывая, облизывая, пробуя, сможет ли взять ещё глубже, слушая стоны Дэнни и изучая его лицо, он даже не заметил, как Эсбо положил руку ему на волосы и резко дёрнул за них наверх.

— Я мог бы тебя укусить, — Эггзи перехватил руку Дэнниса за запястье, а затем поцеловал его в ладонь.

— Я мог бы спустить, и всё бы кончилось слишком быстро, — хрипло ответил Эсбо, отводя взгляд в сторону.

Эггзи улыбнулся уголками покрасневших губ и нехотя сполз с кровати, чтобы притащить смазку и презервативы с тумбочки. Эсбо перевернулся на живот и спрятал лицо в подушке, которая пахла лавандовым кондиционером для белья. Эггзи хотел попросить его перевернуться, но его неожиданно накрыло волной неуместной сейчас робости. Они даже ничего не обговаривали прежде, чем завалиться в постель: ни свой предыдущий опыт, ни пожеланий, ни позиций. Их просто вело этим чувством, и они велись.

Гэри устроился между разведённых ног Дэнниса, погладил его по спине, отмечая про себя, что на ней синяков было ещё больше. Он провёл пальцами по внутренней стороне бёдер, по мошонке, по промежности. Ему безумно нравилось прикасаться. 

Эсбо подтянул к себе ещё одну подушку и затолкал её себе под живот, повиляв задницей при этом. Эггзи, хмыкнув, поцеловал обе его ягодицы с громким, почти издевательским чмоканьем. Дэннис, вывернув шею, злобно зыркнул на него, и неуместную неуверенность Эггзи словно смыло огромной волной. 

Ничего же не изменилось, они по-прежнему оставались самими собой.

Эггзи развёл ягодицы в стороны и провёл языком между ними. «Бля», — на одном выдохе прохрипел Дэннис и снова спрятал своё вечно недовольное лицо в подушку. Эсбо даже трахаться умудрялся с таким видом, будто его обижали. И Гэри — больной же он сукин сын — был от этого в восторге. Он вообще был в восторге в Дэнни. 

Эггзи вылизывал Эсбо до тех пор, пока тот не расслабился и не начал крутить бёдрами, стараясь получить ещё больше ощущений. Руки у Гэри дрожали от нетерпения, когда он размазывал смазку по пальцам. Член ныл так, что грозил взорваться, как башка Чарли, но он упрямо не трогал себя. Он легко ввёл первый палец, и крышу, казалось, у него начало стремительно срывать. 

Растягивая Дэнни уже двумя пальцами, заталкивая три, даже чувствуя, что ему не комфортно, Эггзи не выдержал. Он уже готов был кончить, просто от того, что это происходило. 

— Чёрт, Дэнни, не могу, — он приподнялся и поцеловал Эсбо между лопаток, а затем провел языком по коже, слизывая пот. 

Вместо ответа Дэннис, повернул голову, краем глаза посмотрел на Эггзи и подался назад, глубже насаживаясь на такие нерасторопные сейчас пальцы Гэри. 

Эггзи целовал Эсбо, куда придётся, куда мог дотянуться — бёдра, ягодицы, поясница — раскатывая презерватив по члену. Он прикусил губу, кажется, до крови, пока проталкивал головку в чертовски сильно сжимающееся кольцо мышц. Ему было почти больно от того, как это всё было хорошо. Эггзи забыл, что ужасно устал, что его тело напоминало один сплошной кровоподтёк.

Вся херня этого мира перестала существовать, когда он, наконец, толкнулся вперёд, входя до основания. 

Дэннис тяжело дышал, стараясь расслабиться. Член болезненно упирался головкой в подушку под ним. Сверху навалился, прижавшись грудью к его спине, Эггзи. 

Дэннис был уверен, что завтра ему будет стыдно за них обоих. Что это всё, возможно, покажется им самой большой и глупой ошибкой в их жизни. 

Но это будет завтра, а сейчас он старался дышать и не кончить от банального осознания того, что с ними обоими происходит. Эсбо даже был рад тому, что боль во всём теле его отвлекала.

Эггзи двинулся на пробу пару раз, так и не отрываясь спины Эсбо. Тот не выдержал, вывернул руку и ощутимо хлопнул Гэри по бедру. 

— Нормально уже, — Дэннис подался назад. 

Эггзи застонал, приподнялся, устраиваясь на коленях, и, крепко схватив Эсбо за бёдра, начал размашисто трахать его. Гэри провёл рукой по пояснице Дэнниса и нажал на неё, заставляя прогнуться сильнее, а сам немного сместился. И да, Дэнни застонал в голос. Он кусал подушку, вёл бёдрами назад и, казалось, вовсе забыл, что за стенкой могли быть люди. 

Никогда они ещё не чувствовали себя столь свободными. Эггзи сжимал ягодицы Дэнни, гладил их и снова сжимал, так что задница у того покраснела, будто её отшлепали.

Эсбо пропихнул руку под себя и начал дрочить. Резко, и Эггзи мог бы поспорить, что весьма болезненно. Он наклонился чуть вперёд и, скинув руку Дэнни с его члена, сам начал отдрачивать ему в такт своим ставшим неритмичными толчкам.

Дэннис не мог сказать, когда он кончил, когда кончил Эггзи, и что вообще происходило в эти мгновения. Кричал ли он, стонал или, может, что-то говорил. Его накрыло сильнее, чем от всего алкоголя и всей травки этой планеты вместе взятых. Удовольствие, казалось, заменяло ему тело: только ощущения, только темнота перед глазами.   
Где в этом был он, а где был Эггзи в этой мешанине чувств и эмоций? Он не мог разделить. Это было жарко, липко и безумно, одуряюще хорошо. Приходить в себя и возвращаться в реальную жизнь не хотелось.

Первым, что он почувствовал, был язык Эггзи у него в ухе. Затем в реальность ворвался горячий пошлый шёпот где-то в районе шеи. Эсбо не разбирал слов и с неохотой открыл глаза, чтобы встретиться с самодовольным взглядом брата.

— В следующий раз я хочу попробовать снизу, — сказал Эггзи, улыбаясь.

Эсбо подавил в себе желание закатить глаза — было слишком лениво для этого. Тело снова стало ощущаться своим, а вместе с ним начали возвращаться усталость и боль. Ко всем боевым ранам теперь прибавилась ещё и саднящая задница. Дэннис неуклюже вытащил испачканную подушку из-под себя и бросил её на пол.

— С чего ты решил, что мне нужен твой зад? — Эсбо приподнял бровь, отлично повторяя мимику Эггзи. 

Гэри от удивления приоткрыл рот, неожиданно растеряв всю свою красноречивость. Затем прищурился, приподнимаясь на локте и уже со всем вниманием разглядывая изображающего тающий зефир Эсбо. 

— Только если ма не узнает, — наконец-то сказал Дэнни, прикрыв глаза.

Эггзи потряс головой. Это определённо были самые странные дни в его жизни. Начиная с бойни в Кентукки и заканчивая подменой Эсбо инопланетянами. Не может же секс так сильно и резко менять характер?

— О, то есть если ма узнает о том, что случилось сейчас, — Эггзи кашлянул, обводя жестом кровать, — то это нормально?

Эсбо улыбнулся, отворачиваясь от Эггзи, чтобы устроиться на подушке другой щекой. 

— Ну, так я всё могу свалить на тебя, — со смешком сказал Дэннис куда-то себе под нос.

— Придурок, — Эггзи откинулся на кровати.

У него никак не сходила идиотская улыбка с лица. Он нашарил ладонь Эсбо и крепко сжал его пальцы. 

*

— Не, мам, Эггзи должен скоро придти, — Эсбо с преувеличенным интересом разглядывал свой бокал с пивом. 

— Мне звонил Эл и попросил уговорить тебя посидеть с его сыном, — Келли посмотрела на Дэнниса, сложив руки на груди. — А теперь, Дэннис, объясни, почему он просит тебя уговаривать? Почему ты не хочешь сам помочь своему другу?

Дэннис поставил свой бокал на стол и устало провёл ладонью по лицу. Отняв руку от лица, он жалобно посмотрел на мать.

— Лиам считает, что я супергерой, — Эсбо в ужасе посмотрел на мать. — То есть, без шуток. Ходит за мной, слушается теперь только меня и просит показать ему своё супергеройское логово. Я пытался подсунуть ему Эггзи и его супергеройское логово, но пацан и слушать не хочет. Недавно он попросил у Эла набить себе тату с Вест Хэм. И Эл не только ржёт, он ещё и поощряет это дерьмо.

Келли с сомнением посмотрела на Эсбо, а потом прыснула в кулак от того, насколько сердитым выглядел её сын, рассказывая о том, что у него, кажется, появился маленький поклонник.

Дверь в бар открылась, и Эсбо скорее почувствовал, чем увидел или услышал, кто вошёл. Дин и его дружки завалились в «Черного принца», и самое ужасное, что с того дня, когда сработали сим-карты Валентайна, Дэннис перестал носить с собой оружие. Он медленно обернулся, чтобы убедиться в правдивости своей догадки. 

А он так надеялся, что эти мудозвоны переубивали друг друга.

— А вот и вы, — Дин хмыкнул, насмешливо разводя руки перед собой. — Фригидная толстая сука и один из её сынков-пидорасов.

— Эсбо, не надо, — Келли поймала вскочившего Дэнниса за руку и попыталась усадить его обратно на диван. 

— Пугливый сучёныш, — хмыкнул он. — Правильно, прячься за мамину юбку.

Он заржал, и с десяток парней, таких же безмозглых, как он сам, заржали вместе с ним. Эсбо понимал, что если он сейчас влезет в драку, то его запинают до смерти. Но это дерьмо с Дином должно уже было когда-то закончиться. 

Чёрт, а ведь жизнь налаживалась. Эггзи купил дом рядом с парком для ма. Они продавали квартиру в Черчилль Эстейт. 

— Вам не кажется, что вас слишком много, и это будет неравный бой? — сзади раздался самоуверенный голос Эггзи, который заимел дурацкую привычку разговаривать, как чопорный носитель серебряной ложки в заду. 

— О, ещё один гомик, — Дин повернулся к нему. — Тоже будешь прятаться за мамкину юбку.

Его дружки рассредоточились по бару, разглядывая Эггзи в его новом прикиде. Эсбо боролся с противоречивыми желаниями: закрыть лицо руками, не смотреть на всё то дерьмо, что сейчас должно было случиться, и смотреть во все глаза за каждым движением брата. Эггзи выглядел шикарно. Такой непохожий на себя, уверенный и чертовски красивый. 

Он улыбался своей кривой улыбочкой, разглядывая Дина, а потом развернулся к двери и чёткими (Эсбо назвал бы их показушными) движениями закрыл её. 

— Как любит говорить мой хороший друг, — Эггзи посмотрел на парней в отражении зеркальной рекламы пива «Гиннес», — «Манеры — лицо мужчины».

— Эй, Дин, — начал было комодообразный Бульдог. 

Эсбо с открытым ртом наблюдал за тем, как Эггзи вырубает одного за другим придурков в баре. Келли, зажимая рот руками, наблюдала за Гэри, жмурясь на особо мощных ударах и испуганно поглядывая на Дэнни, который, казалось, вовсе не был удивлён. Более того, второй её сын вообще погрузился в какое-то восторженное состояние.

Когда последний, самый долговязый парень упал на пол, а Эггзи вырубил бармена каким-то дротиком, Келли молча поднялась на ноги. Дэннис прикрыл глаза, понимая, что матери придётся рассказать слишком много о том, чем занимался Гэри.

— Гэри Ли Анвин, — угрожающе сказала она, наблюдая за тем, как Эггзи одёргивает дорогущий пиджак за манжеты.

Эггзи подхватил с барной стойки чудом уцелевший стакан с пивом. Эсбо молча сел на своё место и уставился в окно. Ему нужно было переждать свою неуместную проблему, чтобы Келли не заметила. 

— Кевин, привет, — Эсбо взял телефон, чтобы отвлечься, пока ма отчитывала Эггзи. — Помнишь, ты говорил, что у тебя есть друг в полиции? Ты не мог бы позвонить ему и сообщить о драке в «Принце»? Сам не буду, а то мои предписания поднимут, ещё в участок затащат. Нет, Эггзи тем более звонить не будет, потому что это он избил Дина. 

Кевин удивлённо что-то отвечал ему, но Дэннис не особо вслушивался. Эсбо бросил взгляд на Эггзи, и тот игриво подмигнул ему, указывая взглядом под стол. Дэннис снова отвернулся. 

А жизнь только начала налаживаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж by svyatosh@
> 
>   
> 


End file.
